Magical Jutsu
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Naruto is chasing down a dangerous Enemy he is suddenly sent to an all girls academy where nothing is as it seems as he discovers new and old friends, a mystery about his father and the connections he has to a certain mage Now includes 2013 extended edition after main story
1. Exiled

Exiled

In the hidden leaf village a blonde haired teenager was attacking a rogue ninja from the hidden sand village "You're good, however this technique will surely end your life! Dark style: World Exile Jutsu" the dark ninja said as a swirling abyss opened up behind the blonde. "Goodbye...Wind style: Dislocation Wind Jutsu" The dark ninja cackled as his jutsu pushed Naruto into the abyss; while a pink haired girl watched as her teammate and best friend was pulled away into darkness as she screamed "NARUTO...NOOO!" "I will take my leave for my ultimate objective has been fulfilled" commented the dark ninja as he turned into black shifting sand and faded from sight.

In another world a great ancient tree began to glow a soft pink "Ah professor Springfield, what's happening to the world tree?" a girl with violet hair asked. "I don't know Nodoka. Can you, Setsuna and Asuna check it out please?" the ten year old professor asked them "Hold on, Negi why aren't you going?" Asuna a girl with bells in her red hair asked "Isn't it obvious Bells," asked a blonde hair girl "Step off blondie" Asuna growled "Come on" Setsuna said grabbing her and pulling her off to investigate the world tree.

Asuna was leading with Nodoka right behind her with her mind reading book in hand and Setsuna was bringing up the rear with her nodachi, Yuunagi ready. Asuna glanced back for a second, "Five bucks says it was just a magic ripple." "You're on! Only I will bet five buck somebody is up there" Setsuna replied as Asuna nodded in agreement "Adeat" said Asuna summoning her sword to her hand just before turning to the others "We go on three, one...two...three!" They all leapt out quickly ready for anything when something caught Asuna's eye "over here!" The girls approached the body of a blonde haired boy wearing a red coat with black flames along the bottom. He looked like he had been in a battle when Asuna whined "Oh no... Why did it have to be a guy?" "Asuna," scolded Nodoka a little bit "What?" said Asuna before she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her wrist being grabbed "H-Help...me," said the boy in a raspy fading whisper just before he went unconscious, "Let's get him to the hospital so Konoka can look at him," Asuna said as her heart stopped racing long enough so her and Setsuna could carry him. However the moment they had him positioned on their shoulders Setsuna felt something coming from him.

Konoka began a thorough examination once they got him into the hospital. Asuna snapped "I don't trust him" "Why not?" Setsuna asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Because every time a guy has appeared something crazy always happens" Asuna growled as she crossed her arms "Always!" "Well...it seems that he used some form of high energy technique to get here and that knocked him out cold, not to mention the strange energy in him," Konoka said cheerfully as always with undeniable questions burning in her eyes "I'll talk with grandfather" "I'll stay here with him... in case he wakes up" replied Setsuna as she place her sword against the wall. She quickly adjusted her chair encase she needed to grab her blade in haste but as she sat there staring at the boy she pondered "Just who are you?"

Konoka and Asuna both sat quietly in the Headmaster's office while he digested the information they had given him about the abrupt arrival. Konoka's grandfather began to stroke his beard just before he spoke "I believe he is from a world of ninja" "Wait a minute...are you telling us there's an entire world of ninjas out there?" Asuna said in disbelief "Although I bet the Strolling club would get a kick out of that." The Headmaster stood from his seat and retrieved a book from his impressive collection. He quietly thumbed through it until he reached the appropriate section. "The world's true name is unknown but most call it 'The Shinobi Countries' for the powerful Ninjutsu they practice and the 'Way of the Ninja' they follow. If I am not mistake Kaede is originally from that world...so it would be best if our new arrival speaks to her when he regains consciousness. After that I will determine where he should be place." The head master said "Yes sir" the two girls said in unison. The old mage watched the quietly as Konoka and Asuna bowed and the left. He then leaned back in his chair wondering to himself, "I wonder who this young man could be because the last person to come here from the Shinobi world was...Minato Namikaze."

Sittting patiently in the hospital room Setsuna kept her vigilant watch over the young man still wondering who he was. When she heard him moan her hand went instinctively to her sword "Whoa, what hit me?" said the boy groggily placing his hand on his forehead while his eyes scanned the looking alien room, "Where...where am I?" "You're at the Mahora Academy for girls" Setsuna said as she stood with her hand on her sword's hilt, "and you are in the hospital wing to be specific" "W-Wait did you academy for girls?" the boy asked as he desperately tried to get his bearings "That's right...now who are you?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with pride as his eyes studied the young woman. She was very pretty with a full figure; she had deep brown eyes that radiated warmth but also held a serious edge, and her raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail to the left handside. "So you're a ninja?" Setsuna commented as she examined Naruto from his sun kissed blonde hair to his shinobi styled clothing and finally his azure blue eyes that were fill with kindness. "Y-Yeah I-I am Believe it" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, so are you some kind of a swordsman?" "I am not just a swordsman" she said with a prideful smile "I practice the Shinmeiryuu style of swordplay." Naruto watched on with awe as his cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red as he thought "Wow...she's beautiful."

After a short while Kaede walked into the hospital room to see both Naruto and Setsuna blushing and she couldn't help but chuckle when she said "Am I interrupting a sweet moment between you two?" Setsuna turned abruptly still blushing from embarrassment now "Kaede what are you doing here?" Naruto was a little shocked to her there because he though she disappeared from Konoha when he was just a kid "Hey Naruto I see you've grown" Kaede said with a smile "Y-Yeah so have you" replied Naruto trying to get his mind around everything. "When I heard you suddenly appeared here I had to come and see you" spoke Kaede as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "So how did you get here?"

We had just received a request from our allies to hunt down a rogue ninja in our area. So after two hours we found him outside the main gate of our village, I told my teammates to get the Hokage and that's when he started to attack me luckily I had powered up my sage mode to help me fight after a good couple of minutes the guy started doing hand signs for a jutsu and then he used the jutsu called the dark style world exile Jutsu. After being caught in the jutsu I felt cold like all the warmth was being ripped away from my body and next thing I know I see three girls.

"Can you still use your chakra?" Kaede said. Naruto sat there for awhile attempting to channel his energies until he was sure everything was working properly, "Yeah...I can" Naruto replied "Well the good news is your alive and you can still mould your chakra without problem" "What's the bad news?" Naruto asked "The bad news...the bad news is you can't go home" Kaede said with sadness clinging to her voice. "Wh-What...What do you mean I can't go home! Why" bellowed Naruto in confusion "Th-The jutsu that was used to send you here is a one-way door to another realm" she explained backing away from the enraged ninja as his noticeable slits formed in his eyes, "without the knowing how to perform the same technique you're...you're stuck here! I'm...I'm sorry" Kaede fled the room in tears as rage and depression gripped Naruto's heart. The beautiful swordsman leant against the wall; then just as Naruto flipped his bed over in frustration she collapsed on the floor and began to weep bitterly over a home he will never return to.

Naruto had let go of his rage and now follow embraced his sorrow as he slumped down on the overturn bed with tears streaming down his face. Upon seeing this Setsuna did something completely out of place; she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly against her. She let him cry into her shoulder as she whispered to him "It's going to be okay Naruto...we'll...we'll find a way." Naruto sniffled a little as he wiped away his tears while trying to compose himself "S-So what am I supposed to do until then?" "Naruto...You're at an all girl's academy, so maybe I'll introduce you to some of the girls in my class." She said with a smile "Y-Yeah I'd like that" Naruto said with a reserve smile as he thought about how the pervy sage would react in a similar situation. "Oh good he's awake" replied a woman as she walked in to the room, this woman reminded Naruto of Tsunade, except she had greenish hair and wore glasses. "My name is Shizuna head nurse here at Mahora. However now that you're up and able to move about the dean of the school would like to see you and talk to you about the situation you're in" Shizuna said "I think I would like that" answered Naruto with sorrow still clinging in his voice Setsuna whispered to him again "Don't worry I'll do what I can get you in my class so...you can stay with me" "O-O-Okay" replied Naruto as he blushed in the beautiful girl's presence. "You'll be okay Naruto I promise...just as long you don't turn out to be a perv" commented Setsuna.

The dean sat stoically behind his desk as Naruto and Setsuna entered "So young man you are the ninja I've heard much about?" "Y-Yes I am; my name is Naruto Uzumaki" "Did you say that your name was Naruto?" the dean asked as he leaned forward in his chair "Yes...yes I did...is that important?"Asked an inquired Naruto, as he shot a glance at the beautiful swordsman at his side who looked just puzzled. The schools headmaster replied "I'm sure I'm correct in assuming this but I met a man some time ago...my it must have been years...but he told me he had a son named Naruto" "S-S-Sir are you telling me..." "Yes Naruto your father is here in this realm, alive and well." "D-Dad...Dad...has been here" mumbled Naruto as he tried to wrap his mind around that information. Setsuna noticed him stagger and instinctively took his hand in hers to steady him so he didn't fall over "Your father has recently been travelling with a man named Nagi Springfield so meeting him is a problem, But for now let's talk enrolment" the dean replied looking through several papers, "Now I'll be placing you in class 3-A under Professor Springfield's tutelage and you can stay with.." "With me, sir" Setsuna blurted out who blushing wildly still did not know she was still holding his hand. The dean at her with a coy smile as he said "Alright Setsuna but I suggest that you help Naruto in any way you can because he starts tomorrow." "Yes sir" she responded enthusiastically. "Now Naruto I want you to concentrate on your studies while I try and find your father's location" commented the dean as he handed the young shinobi a list of classes "yes sir I will do my best believe it" replied Naruto with a determined look "Alright now that is settled let's get you some new clothes" said the swordsman with a smile "Why..what's wrong with these?" Naruto snapped "Nothing but that's all the clothes you have." "O-Oh okay then" said Naruto before being literally dragged out of the room.

A half an hour later Naruto and Setsuna were busy picking out the clothes he needs for school, The beautiful swordsman easily put together the black jacket, black formal shoes, black pants and white button up shirt necessary for the uniform but as she stared at the shinobi she was drawing a blank for anything casual. She retrieved her phone and pressed the speed dial as she spoke to herself "I seriously need Miss Konoka's help on this one." Fifteen minutes later Konoka with Asuna and Nodoka in tow, "I got the uniform but I'm having a hard time for anything casual." Konoka took one look at the young man before her and with a smile she said "sneakers are a must, pants...I'm thinking cargo style shirts will be easy, and a jacket of course... but with that complexion I'm sensing we'll need something orange." Naruto stood there shocked for a moment at this girl's undeniable skill, "Wow you even guessed what kinds of pants I like." "Guessed" Konoka snapped startling the shinobi "Fashion is not guess work it is a work of art now girls let's get started then."

After an hour of shopping Naruto now had seven pairs of cargo pants, ten different pairs of shirts one which was black having an orange stripe horizontally over the chest, two pairs of jeans and a black jacket which had the Kanji for the number nine on its sleeve which Naruto laughed and he told them back in his village him and eight others were called the Rookie nine in their early years.

That night when it was lights out Naruto just laid there in his bed looking at the roof thinking 'My dad's here and I'll find him.' 


	2. The First Day

The first day

It was seven in the morning, the sun was just breaking through the horizon sending it's warming rays through the curtains gently pulling Naruto from his sleep. When he woke up he saw Setsuna changing into her uniform which made Naruto quickly dive under the covers. "What's up with you?" Setsuna said while buttoning up her shirt "You're changing and I usually get punched when I witness that" Naruto said earning a giggle from Setsuna "Its okay I wear underwear you know" she said pulling her blazer on "I know and...I know what kind you wear" Naruto replied while he was blushing thinking about the cute panda on her underwear he saw last night "You can look after I have my shirt on...just no peeking when I'm changing out of my pyjamas" Setsuna said as she finally adjusted her hair and picked up her sword.

"Okay, so what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked "Well the options are toast or cereal" Setsuna replied "no ramen?" "That's right no ramen" Setsuna said before turning to him in a state of shock "Wait...YOU EAT RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST?" "Yeah sometimes and other times it's toast" answered Naruto while placing some bread in the toaster and turning on the kettle "you know how to use those?" Setsuna asked with surprise. "Yeah we have these and most of the appliances in my world...except those" Naruto said pointing to the phone and iron. "Well that's an iron for getting the wrinkles out of clothes and the other is a telephone for communicating with others over long distances instantly." "Cool! We use messenger birds to communicate over long distance and wireless mics on missions. But to get wrinkles out we hang them out on clothes lines. So are we walking to school?" Naruto asked "No we take a train and then run to our class." "A train?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head "They don't have those in your world?" "I think so...I think I've seen one on a mission...the term sounds familiar" replied Naruto while eating breakfast.

An hour later Setsuna had gotten Naruto to the train station "So...this is a train" Setsuna said "Wow" replied the young Shinobi as he glared at the huge machine. "So you do have these in your world" questioned Setsuna "Just in The Land of Snow and they sure don't look like this, believe it. They...they look older if that makes sense" "Well that could be because, these are bullet trains" Setsuna replied stepping onto the train. "Just mind the first step." As Naruto was boarding the marvellous vehicle he heard "HOLD THE DOOR!" He stepped to the side as several girls rushed "Thanks;" "Your welcome" Naruto said noticing one of the girls that looked like Hinata "Um why...are you staring at me?" asked a girl whose violet hair covered her eyes "Oh sorry you reminded me of a friend that's all" Naruto said "Hey, your that boy that Nodoka found with Setsuna and Asuna" said a green haired girl glasses wearing "Haruna!" Nodoka said while blushing "Yeah my name's Naruto" Naruto replied. "So you found any particular girl really cute yet?" Haruna asked "No" Naruto replied with a slight blush on his face as he thought about Setsuna in her underwear "Haruna, stop harassing him" came a new voice followed by the soft ringing of a small bell "Asuna" replied Haruna with shock in her voice from suddenly being startled. "So what trouble are you going to give us?" Asuna asked "None I swear Asuna" Naruto said while flinching and waving his hand in defence "Oh, and another thing if you are a perv, you're going to get it big time!"

Once they reached the classroom, Ayaka the class president saw Naruto and introduced herself with a sultry tone of voice as she ran her finger down his chest "Well, hello you must be new here, I am Ayaka Yukihiro" "He-he I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said while blushing furiously 'She didn't do the butt kissing thing' Asuna observed. "So you're named after a maelstrom" Ayaka said in her normal tone of voice. "Oh, blondie he's probably not interested in your type: shallow, obnoxious and a paedophile" Asuna heckled the class rep "What was that you bell wearing old geezer lover?" Ayaka said with venom drooling from each one of her words. "You heard me, or are you deaf as well as blonde?" Asuna answer in a devious tone voice raising an eyebrow "Um...Asuna" Nodoka shyly said. "Why you, idiotic red haired monkey" Ayaka screamed at the top of her lungs "Um..." Nodoka said looking back and forth between Asuna and Ayaka with fright in her eyes "Here they go again" said Kazumi the class' journalist with a somewhat monotone voice resting her head in hand "I wonder who I'll bet on this time?"

"Gee, did the hairspray get into your brain" Asuna shouted back in full fury. "SHUT UP!" Nodoka shouted uncharacteristically making the whole room appear they were frozen in time with a look of shock on their faces. Nodoka looked around at the shocked faces of her classmates before she started backing up, a hand trying to steady her rapidly beating heart the over covering her mouth as if she was trying to hold back her words "Nodoka" Yue her friend and confidant looked at her. "Please enough with the fighting, I've been with you two since we were in primary school, where you two...were...friends" Nodoka said with tears of sorrow forming on her eyes "Nodoka, we're sorry" Asuna said to the shy girl before wrapping her in a sisterly hug and rubbing her back to calm her down.

Naruto viewed the situation before him and realised this happened to his friends. He closed his eyes trying to recall the memory of that day. Once he had found the memory he opened his eyes, no longer seeing the classroom but seeing the training field with his three friends. "Well we wouldn't have lost him if we stuck to the plan, Forehead" Ino said with a bitter tone of voice "What else should I've done Ino, waited till the target was dead or dying" Sakura argued back, just as bitter about the mission "No you supposed to have waited until the target was about to be attacked not before" Ino said "Oh I forgot, was that why no one noticed the Iwa chunin sneaking up on him, or were you too busy fixing your appearance to look good for your own personal needs" Sakura snapped "Me look at your Sakura-hime; the precious little apprentice to the fifth Hokage, trying to get Sasuke back with your looks rather than your ninja skills" Ino mocked "Ino that was uncalled for" Naruto said stepping between them. "N-Naruto's right I-I-Ino Just stop fighting please" Hinata begged. Ino looked up to see Sakura's back turned while she was looking up at the moon. Naruto was the only one to see the tell-tale sorrowful sign that Sakura was crying.

After viewing the memory he closed his eyes again to hide it and when he opened them he saw a very ashamed Asuna leaning against the wall, holding her right arm with her left hand and Ayaka was hanging her head down in shame with her shoulders shaking; that girl, Nodoka was nowhere to be found. "Good morning class" said a young chipper welsh accented voice. "You have got to be joking" Naruto said after he did a double take with his mouth hanging open in disbelief "A kid...is the teacher of an all-girls class!" "Oh, hello you must Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Professor Negi Springfield, the homeroom and English teacher, any questions?" Negi said in a wise voice "Yeah what is with those two?" Naruto asked pointing out Asuna and the class rep. Everybody looked at Naruto and then laughed before Konoka explained. "Those two are old friends and they fight with each other to show how much they care for each other" Konoka said earning the death-gaze from Asuna while Naruto mumbled under his breath "reminds me of two girls from my world"

"That bad huh?" Kaede asked when she saw that Naruto was very relived at the end of class "and you look calmer today" Kaede asked "Yeah I am...and I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday...it was way out of line" Naruto said he shifted his gaze from her to the ground. "That's okay you've had a rough day" Kaede said walking next to the blonde ninja "Although I think we need to see if that shy-girl is alright" Naruto stated "I think Nodoka would like that" Kaede said. "So where she go?" Naruto asked as curiously looked around "Follow me" answered Kaede while pulling Naruto by his shirt collar in her hand as she ran off.

In the library Kaede and Naruto found Nodoka in the romance section of the library sleeving books while her bangs covered her teary eyes. Kaede asked gently "Hey Nodoka, are you okay?" "Yeah I was just a bit annoyed that's all" Nodoka said looking at Kaede from underneath her violet bangs with her sparkling blue eyes. Naruto smiled at the girl "Nodoka, this is Naruto" "Nice to meet you when you're awake" Nodoka said softly "You remind of a friend I once knew back home, her name was Hinata" Naruto said smiling at the memory of the young shy Hyuga heiress in his village. Nodoka noticed this and smile as well "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Negi said appearing out of the blue. "P-Professor Springfield I'm sorry I ran out of class today" apologized Nodoka "That is alright Nodoka" Negi said smiling while noticing how late it was, "now then shall we go and get dinner?" "Yeah sure, professor." Nodoka said "Would either one of you like to accompany us this evening?" inquired Negi with a smile "No thanks I've got to head back...Setsuna's probably worried by now" Naruto answered. "Unfortunately I have to watch the twins to keep them out of trouble" answered Kaede, "Thank you for inviting me through Negi-bozu "Alright we'll see you two tomorrow then" Negi said smiling.

Back in Kaede's dorm; she opened one of her drawers, pulled out a piece of cloth and turned it over to reveal a metal plate with a leaf design on it as she whispered, "Maybe I can help you Naruto...but it may take some time."


	3. Bite Marks

Bite marks

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY" screamed a young girl with tears sprinting down her frightened face while an ominous shadow loomed over head. She paused for a moment to get her bearings and tried to find some place for safety. She looked back and forth all around her but there was no longer a terrible shadow or anything. She sighed as she got her second wind and wondered if the whole thing was her imagination...but it could've been. She decided not to run aimlessly and instead began to cautiously walk and stay in the light. However just as she turned her back the shadow appeared behind her and a searing pain was felt in her as everything went dark

That same night Naruto shot up out of bed sweating and nearly at the point hyperventilating waking Setsuna in the process, "Naruto?" there was no answer so she asked again straining her eyes in the darkness "N-Naruto...are you okay?" "Yeah just had a nightmare" Naruto stated. "About what?" Setsuna asked "Home." Setsuna could tell something was eating away at him from the tone of his voice. She wanted to hug him, comfort and tell him everything would be alright but all she could do was say "Goodnight Naruto, hope it gets better." Naruto knew she meant well with her word but they felt hollow to him because his nightmare was the total annihilation of his home.

In Naruto's nightmare Sasuke had returned with the remainder of Orochimaru's army and destroyed Konoha, enslave most of the young kunoichi and then went to Tsunade and drove his sword into her, which was the point where he woke up. This time round Naruto had another dream. In this dream he was with Setsuna besides a river, underneath a blooming Sakura blossom on a warm day. He had his arms around her and her head was resting on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. Naruto couldn't help but smile in his sleep.

The next morning as Setsuna was getting ready for class the sunlight once again woke up Naruto. The young shinobi groaned as he stretched before he climbed down from the bunk bed. "Obliviously you are not a morning person" Setsuna joked. When he looked at Setsuna, a crimson blush crept across his face. "Are you sick?" "N-No I just had a dream about a girl I like," Naruto answered giving Setsuna some of the truth.

When Naruto entered class he felt uneasy as he stared at a girl in the back and when Setsuna witnessed this she said, "Her name is Evangeline." "Watch out for that one," Kaede said. "Why," inquired Naruto. "She may not look like much but she is over 300 years old...and very powerful," answered the young swordsman. When those words left Setsuna it reminded Naruto about Madara Uchiha who was over 200 years old. "Not to mention she's a vampire," said Fuka. "Fuka, that's just a rumour" Fumika her twin sister said. "Oh, Naruto meet the twins Fuka and Fumika" Kaede added. "Hey Kaede we've been improving our genjutsu skills" Fuka said. "Genjutsu, what are these two ninjas?" Naruto asked "We're roughly genin rank while Kaede's a jonin rank" Fumika said "Naruto here is also a ninja" Kaede said "What rank are you?" Fumika said excitedly "I'm a sage" Naruto said "Wow, what's a sage rank ninja?" Fumika asked "It's roughly around jonin level" Naruto said "Yes it is what kind of sage are you?" Kaede inquired "Toad mountain" Naruto said "Wow I can sense a boatload of chakra coming from him" Fuka whispered to her sister "Charka level wise I have the same amount of chakra as two Kage level ninjas" Naruto said before Negi came into start the lesson.

During lunchtime Naruto walked down Sakura Lane admiring how much the blossoms reminded him of the ones back home just before he heard a groan, "What was that?" He followed the sound until he found a girl probably no older than 11 years old, "Hey, are you okay?" "v-vampire" she said softly. "What the heck is a vampire," Naruto asked. "Hey, Naruto what happened," Asuna shouted as she, Konoka and Yue approached him. "I found this girl and she said 'vampire' whatever that is." "Wait isn't that Mei Sakura" Asuna asked as she moved the redhead's neck. "Evangeline," Asuna scorned. "Why would she do this," he asked. "Evangline is a magical vampire who needs mage's blood to survive, one mage in particular in Nagi Springfield" Asuna said. "Let's take her to the infirmary" Konoka suggested.

That night Evangeline was walking along an aging gentleman by the name of Takahata and asked "So do you know of the boy's relationship?" "Yes and I've been trying to keep its status at rumoured to throw others off until graduation" Takahata said "Let me guess people are questioning your words?" "I guess so I hope they can keep it quiet for that long" Takahata replied. "Yes I suppose hopefully...Takane and Mei will be busy with the ninja" Eva said "I don't think so, he hasn't even done what guys usually do when they see girls" Takahata sighed "Are you sure, because he was blushing every time Setsuna would look at him" Eva chortled. However as the pair walked off Naruto appeared from the shadows and asked himself. "Who in the world is Takane...a guy perhaps?"

In the bathes Nodoka was relaxing with Negi by her side. She slid closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she whispered "You know professor this is pretty relaxing" "I couldn't agree with you more" Negi agreed with a broad smile as he glance at his new girlfriend "Um, Negi what about the other teachers?" "Professor Takahata is dealing with that" Negi responded. While they were having their conversation a small white ermine was watching from behind a bush "Wow the kid's going great," he remarked pulling a lit cigarette out of thin air and started smoking it. At the same time Negi was thinking if he had to choose being an ermine or being separated from Nodoka, he would choose being an ermine.

On Mahora Bridge Naruto leant against a light post whistling a song he heard called 'Moondance' as he waited for his opponent to approach. He didn't have to wait long for her to walk past but she stopped right in front of him when Naruto commented "I heard that you're a vampire" "And how may I ask are you going to fight someone with over 300 years experience?" inquired the thirteen year old looking vampire "The same way I defeat a man with 200 years experience!" Naruto smirked "Well then shall we?" Eva asked "When and where?" Naruto asked "in four hours at the bridge" Eva stated "I'll be there" Naruto said calmly.

About half an hour later Naruto was trying to calm his nerves as his mind raced wildly with the thoughts of how he was supposed to fight a vampire. Naruto jumped a little when he heard a sinister voice speak "Like a ninja' "Kyubi?" "Who else would it be? are you really that stupid' Kyubi roared "you're acting like a small child afraid of their own shadow!" "Yeah I know...there is no reason to rub it in" replied Naruto as he closed his eyes and focused his mind until he was standing in front of a familiar gate, "I've just nevered faced anything that tries to drink your blood. Any ideas?" "Finally you get to the point you worthless pup," growled the great fox from behind the bars "let's talk battle plans."

At the bridge Evangeline and her partner Chachamaru was there "He's here" Eva said as Naruto appeared out of nowhere in his ninja outfit "So you didn't chicken out!" Eva mocked "Let's do this" Naruto stated getting into his stance.

Evangeline made the first move by taking to the sky going for a dive bombing tactic 'Watch out Kid, she's going to dive bomb you!' Kyubi shouted. Eva lunged at Naruto, only to miss him and receive a fist in her stomach; Eva landed and was hit by a roundhouse kick from Naruto in the head. Eva made a potion and threw it at Naruto. Naruto needed a way out of there, only to feel the ice creeping up his leg. "So Cold" Naruto shivered 'then allow me to turn the heat up' Kyubi said as a shroud of red chakra enveloped Naruto melting the ice 'Naruto use your shadow clones to assist you' Kyubi advised as Naruto performed the Shadow clone jutsu. "So how many shadow clones can you conjure?" Eva asked. As the cloud lifted she saw 100 Narutos 'A bit overboard isn't it?' Kyubi asked. "I have a feeling she's about as strong as Sasuke if not Madara" Naruto said 'I see, then don't hold back and call upon me when needed' Kyubi said.

Naruto stood back as his clones attacked, each one performed a taijutsu kata from a triple punch combo, to a kick combo and finally Naruto recalled a clone from the frontline. "Chachamaru stop Naruto!" Eva ordered as Chachamaru flew forward only to be stopped by a Naruto Shadow Clone covered in a red shroud "So You're the partner" a voice growled "Not to mention a machine!" the clone roared slashing her with a claw of energy revealing wires, sparks and metal "tell me machine are you ready to be taken offline by the Kyubi" Kyubi said through the clone, "No, no I'm not" Chachamaru said "Your voice...it has sorrow in it, I didn't know machines had feelings" Kyubi said looking confused "Yes I am an advanced machine" Chachamaru said "you are unique young one, I could almost call you a standard teenage girl" Kyubi said wiping the laser fluid off Chachamaru's face "you, yourself are interesting in the fact that you the malevolent Kyubi no Kitsune is benevolent towards me" Chachamaru said "Thank the boy" Kyubi joked.

Eva floated in the sky as Naruto and his clone was forming an orb of energy in the palm of the original's hand "What, no he can't be, Minato's son!" Eva screeched as she started chanting a spell, but it was too late "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted driving the sphere in her abdomen; this sent Eva crashing to the bridge. "I gotcha" Naruto said as she fell into his arms, "This is embarrassing" Eva grumbled "Alright looks I won" Naruto beamed "Yeah well I didn't expect you to use your old man's jutsu" Eva said "You know about my dad?" Naruto asked "Yes Master has knowledge of a book hidden deep in the library containing notes on powerful techniques" Chachamaru stated "Only problem is the book's location has been lost even to me" Eva said. "Brilliant, well I guess that I have a second part of my quest to find my father in this world" Naruto said heading back to his dorm.

That night as Naruto was preparing for bed he thought about all that had happened and what had learned. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that one day he'd find the book his father left behind hoping it would give him a clue to he's whereabouts.


	4. Love Complications

Once again the sun was shining and Naruto pulled the covers over his head, Setsuna noticed this and smiled "Come on Naruto it's not that bad" "Maybe for you but for me its" replied Naruto as he bravely stuck his head out from the covers to face the sun once more. However he was cut off in this action when he realised that Setsuna had her school shirt unbuttoned revealing he purple bra. He quickly hid under his quilt while saying sorry once every two seconds. Setsuna had an overdrive blush on her face while she quickly finished buttoning up her shirt "Now you can look" Setsuna said timidly "okay thanks" was heard from under the covers on Naruto's bunk.

On the train Setsuna was having a daydream while unconsciously sliding her hand into Naruto's. "Well I see someone's in love" said the sunny voice of Konoka as she and Asuna appeared "What?" Setsuna said disorientated and looked at where she had placed her hand "It's not what you think" panicked Setsuna "Yeah what she said" Naruto said blushing at the recent 'view' he had. "Why is he blushing?" Asuna growled "I just had a dream about my squad mate and best friend" Naruto said in defense "What's they're name?" Konoka said "Sakura" Naruto said smiling "perv" Asuna muttered "You want to see a pervert, go to my world and find my teacher and my godfather; the biggest pervert in my village!" Naruto exclaimed 'Oh and what would that make you, the third biggest perv?" Kyubi mentally laughed to his container. "So did you guys do the assignment for English?" Naruto asked "I did, Asuna didn't" Konoka said "Well the brat wasn't around last night so I couldn't ask for help" Asuna griped; this captured Naruto attention "What?" Naruto asked "well lately Negi's hasn't been at the dorms that much and when he is it's always late" Konoka explained. "Interesting" Naruto said "What is?" Asuna asked "could the professor have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked "WHAT?" the three girls asked "The brat dating, no way I would know and so would Paru and Kazumi" Asuna said "okay forget it" Naruto said "Besides we have to run now" a mischievous smiled appeared on the young ninja's face..

In the class Asuna was still thinking about what Naruto said to her on the train about Negi having a girlfriend "Now can anyone tell me the context of this scene in the garden, Setsuna?" Negi asked "It is about two people expressing their love for each other in hiding from those who do not want to see them in love" Setsuna said. At that Naruto felt a blush slowly appearing on his face "Who are you thinking of?" Haruna asked "No one, Hey Paru have you heard anything about Negi there dating?" Naruto quietly asked "just a rumour that it's a student but besides that I got nothing, try Kazumi after class" Haruna whispered back. "Sure." Naruto said turning back to his book.

After class Naruto approached Kazumi Asakura the class' red haired journalist "So Naruto ready for an interview?" Kazumi asked with a microphone in hand "I've heard you're the best for recon" Naruto said "Sure what do you need, the menu for the cafeteria tomorrow or maybe information on a certain little honey pie that has caught your eye?" Kazumi asked "what do you mean?" Naruto asked "I'm asking if you want to see the lunch menu for tomorrow so you can see what to eat or information on Setsuna" Kazumi said smirking "how did?" Naruto asked "Duh I put two and two together" Kazumi stated "No I need anything on a rumour I'm chasing and also a student by the name of Takane" Naruto said "well, the rumour most people hear is that Negi is dating a mysterious student, however my sources say his dating Nodoka from this class." Kazumi said "Next, what about this Takane character?" Naruto asked "As for Takane D. Goodman is a high school student who has it in for Negi and will use anything against him, and this just might be his last chance, she uses shadow warriors and creates shadow armour, her partner is Mei Sakura a young girl a year below us who uses fire magic, and be careful Takane is a strong fighter." Kazumi said "thanks now here's what you're going to do, first you are going to throw Takane a bone by saying Negi's dating in the meanwhile I'm getting a bone because you are going to send a note to Takane with the next 'Date'" Naruto said smiling "You are evil." Kazumi chuckled "and what do I get in return?" Kazumi said "How about a front row seat to a good fight" Naruto smiled.

Kazumi released the information for Naruto's trap and sent Takane an e-mail saying that an anonymous person saw Negi waiting for his girlfriend at the world tree around five, Takane was furious "How dare that mage take such liberties as dating a student, well I shall put a stop to that!" Takane said getting ready "Now I should put a spare pair of clothes in should I have another malfunction" Takane said remembering the embarrassing situations in the past. "I need to find a stronger material" Takane said "Mei I'm going out for a while want anything?" she asked "No I'm fine thanks" Mei called back.

Nodoka was hiding in the romance section of the library "Nodoka what's wrong?" Negi asked his voice overflowing with concern "Negi the rumours of us are spreading and that means" Nodoka said "I know hopefully Takahata can hold them at bay for a while" Negi said holding her hand in reassurance "I thought I might find you two here" a voice said, the voice belonged Kazumi "Kazumi" Nodoka was freaking out "relax I've known from the beginning" Kazumi said "Thanks for keeping this secret" Nodoka said "no prob besides those rumours were just a bit of bait to get Good Grief Goodman on a wild goose chase" Kazumi said. "What do you mean?" Nodoka asked "it appears Naruto has heard Takane is a good fighter and wants to duel her" Kazumi answered. "What...Why?" Negi shrieked "he didn't give me a reason" Kazumi shrugged "who cares we can enjoy each other's company now Negi" Nodoka said kissing his cheek. "They're so cute" Kazumi sighed.

Under the world tree Takane stood there in her shadow armour waiting to bust Negi "Where are you, you lawbreaking child!" Takane scolded "on the other side of the academy" Naruto said appearing out of what seemed to be a gust of wind "Who are you and where is Professor Springfield and his student girlfriend?" Takane shouted "I do not know maybe in a classroom having an afterschool lesson" Naruto snickered "Enough you will talk if I win this Duel you will reveal the name of the student dating Negi Springfield and their location" Takane said "And when I win you'll stop going after him, help him and apologize to him" Naruto growled. "Very well I accept those conditions" Takane said summoning a shadow sword, Naruto withdrew his kunai and held the with the blade towards the ground 'now boy watch out for that sword of hers, and remember we may not have access to the kazenagi sword in this world and we still don't know if you can gain access to Senjutsu' Kyubi advised "Well then?" Naruto asked 'working on it' Kyubi snarled.

Naruto started to dodge Takane sword. "Man if only I had a...sword" Naruto said. On the world tree itself was a seal hidden by a genjutsu that would only allow ninjas to see it. Naruto wiped his hand across the seal producing a sword of fine quality 'boy I believe someone put that seal there for you to gain access to this sword the wind sabre, this sword is infused with powerful wind chakra to make it even sharper I thought this sword was a legend' Kyubi said as Naruto held the sword in his hand. "Alright now time to fight!" Naruto declared "A sword fight...I'm game" Takane said leaping into battle.

Kazumi and Sayo her ghost friend were walking towards the world tree "I wonder what techniques Naruto will use?" Kazumi asked "I don't know but it looks like he is marvellous with a blade" Sayo said noticing Takane's shadow armour had slash marks in it "Whoa, where's my camera?" Kazumi asked "That sword" Sayo said making Kazumi looked confused at her "huh?" Kazumi asked "That sword is the wind sabre that belonged to Minato Namikaze, I thought it was lost ages ago" Sayo said "wait a minute that name Minato Namikaze sounds familiar" Setsuna said arriving on the scene "how?" Kazumi said "I don't know" Setsuna said.

Takane was being forced back with her sword constantly blocking Naruto's wind sabre "Could it be you wield the sword of the hurricane master?" Takane asked "I see you know about this sword" Naruto said holding it against her sword "I've heard rumours" Takane said in a struggling tone of voice "which are" Naruto said shoving her back. "A warrior by the name of Minato Namikaze had a sword like that, he was called the hurricane master" Takane said "my father" Naruto said looking at the sword "you're his son?" Takane said "Yes" Naruto said "Well then I admit defeat then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Takane said bowing in respect "thank you" Naruto said.

"So let me get this straight Takane actually surrendered to Naruto and now has become an ally to the squirt?" Asuna asked "yeah" Setsuna said "not to mention the fact that Naruto's dad is with Nagi" Asuna continued "yes" Naruto agreed "man ever since you came here nothing but trouble has been brewed" Asuna said. Setsuna looked over at Naruto and blushed deeply 'I think I'm in love with him' she thought.


	5. Dawn of Romance

A/N: Okay so if you guys are wondering how I upload things os fast, it is because I wrote this series in 2009, so it was already written, enjoy

* * *

Setsuna sat at the table in her dorm staring at the sleeping form of her crush Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was having a dream about his crush Setsuna Sakurazaki, the beautiful swordsman that has helped him since day one. Setsuna noticed the time and decided to get ready for school.

Naruto was once again awoken by the sunlight streaming in through the window "Go away"" he muttered turning over with a pillow over his head "Hey come on it seven and we have to leave soon" Setsuna said "Okay, okay" Naruto said looking at Setsuna once again with an open shirt "Not again!" Naruto panicked "It's okay I really don't mind if it's alright with you" Setsuna said as both teenager blushed "not at all, I mean your beautiful" Naruto complimented as he smiled before his mind clicked on to what he said "I did just say...that?" he asked bashfully "you did and thank you" Setsuna said running a brush through her midnight hair. 'Wow he said I was beautiful' she screamed in her mind. 'What will Miss Konoka say, knowing her she'll encourage us' she wondered "Naruto put the Ramen back!" she growled knowing Naruto had a Ramen cup in his hand "bummer" Naruto grumbled "besides Miss Konoka left some breakfast in the oven for us to eat this morning" Setsuna said cheerfully withdrawing the breakfast cooked by her friend out of the oven.

On the train Setsuna again was daydreaming about her future with Naruto Uzumaki "Again she's daydreaming or just out of it" Haruna said "Oh Paru; thanks for lending me your manga it's great" Naruto said "Oh you're just saying that" Haruna said "No I liked it, the artwork was some of the best I've seen from your age group, no one knows if I'll find a way back but if I do I could introduce you to Sai he's a emotionless painter" Naruto beamed "Remember Naruto returning to your world is a colossal IF" Kaede added "Oh, Kaede I didn't see you there, how is the twins' training going?" Naruto asked "They have just managed to perform a basic fireball jutsu" Kaede said full of pride for her young students. Setsuna observed Naruto talking with the others like he had been there from day one. "Now listen here Naruto" Asuna barked "good morning Asuna, have a nice sleep or do you always look like you have had a rough night" Naruto jeered "now listen here if that damn professor didn't think of me like his sister I would have peace" Asuna snapped "uh huh, he didn't help you did he?"Naruto guessed "how did you know that?" Konoka asked receiving a dirty look from Asuna "I guessed, you know Asuna you could ask Konoka for help" Naruto suggested "why didn't we think of that?" Konoka and Asuna asked each other.

In class random conversations were happening; the sporty girls were talking about the game last night, the library girls were blabbering about some new book, Ayaka was pining over Negi, Natsumi and Chizuru were talking about guys-typical girl stuff. "Hey Naruto what is the most romantic place you've ever been?" Natsumi asked "In my world there is a village called the Hidden Cherry Blossom Village, it is quite nice and the cherry blossoms have different coloured petals according to what season it is" Naruto said; "such as?" Chizuru asked "white in winter dark pink in spring red in summer and light pink in the autumn" Naruto said, most of the girls were lost in romantic fantasies of kissing their dream man under the cherry blossoms "Good morning girls" said an older gentleman wearing a grey suit and glasses "Today your professor is having a meeting with the Dean and asked me to fill in" the gentleman said "Whose that?" Naruto asked "Takamichi Takahata, a real gentleman and Asuna's adopted father" Haruna said "Isn't that the guy she had a crush on?" Naruto asked "Yeah but after coming back from the magical world she found out about being adopted" Haruna said "AH, I see you girls have been kind to Naruto Uzumaki" Takahata said "of course sir, some of us more an others" Asuna said shooting a look towards Setsuna. "Asuna" Takahata warned "sorry dad" Asuna apologized "Now I believe you are studying 'A lover's garden' correct?" he asked "yes sir" the class replied "that's a lovely story" Konoka sighed. "Yes and looking at the class I can see why he chose it" Takahata replied.

After school Asuna and her friends were planning on doing some shopping in Mahora town. "Setsuna are you coming along?" Asuna asked "Wh-what?" Setsuna inquired "You've been out of it lately are you okay?" Konoka asked "Yeah I am what makes you think I'm not okay?" Setsuna asked "Well for starters your face is all red, are you sick?" Konoka asked "No I'm alright I think I got a bit sunburnt training yesterday" Setsuna said "Okay then" Konoka said leaving with Asuna, Ayaka, Nodoka and Kazumi "That was too close if they found out about me liking him I wouldn't know what to do" Setsuna breathed out in relief "Now to go out and train" Setsuna said picking up her sword.

Under the world tree Naruto was thinking about a major dilemma he was having 'kid, hello kid are you feeling okay, you've been out of it ever since' Kyubi started "Oh, Naruto you've fallen in love with that Setsuna girl haven't you?' Kyubi asked evilly "shut up furball" Naruto growled 'No need to get nasty brat, just kiss her and tell her that she is your beloved' Kyubi taunted "doze off" Naruto said knowing that whenever he had peace from his mind Kyubi was sleeping 'now you mention it I am tired and when I wake up I want you to have that girl in your arms or I'll do it for you' Kyubi yawned out. "Alright then it's the afternoon so Setsuna will be training in the area near the river where that cherry blossom is" Naruto said getting up.

Setsuna was training with her sword trying to focus her mind on something other than her crush. "Man I'm having a hard time focusing today," Setsuna said walking over to her sword's case. She wondered what Naruto would do if she told him. 'Maybe he likes a girl in his world' she thought "Hey" Naruto said making Setsuna jump. "Naruto you surprised me" she said as she willed her heartbeat down. "um Setsuna there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face "what is it?" Setsuna asked "well" Naruto said bashfully "what I won't be offended" Setsuna said pulling a jacket over top her training outfit "I love you" Naruto blurted out. "What?" Setsuna asked "I love you" Naruto said stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Setsuna lowered her head resting it against his heart listening to its rhythm. "I love you too" she admitted. Naruto leant down and gave her a passionate kiss on her soft, tender pink lips, as the new couple kissed the wind made a spiralling column of Cherry Blossom petals around them. If anyone walked past they would see the scene which was made even more beautiful by the golden sunset in the background. The scene was perfect for the new couple's first kiss. "I'll see you at the dorms" Setsuna said

Later that afternoon Naruto was walking back in a superb daydream 'I don't see a girl' Kyubi hissed "just because you can't see her doesn't mean that nothing happened" Naruto chortled. 'Details Naruto' Kyubi demanded "You won't get any" Naruto said.

That night Setsuna arrived home to see Naruto already asleep 'he's so cute' she thought preparing for bed. As Setsuna was preparing for bed, Naruto opened one of his eyes to see his girlfriend's full beauty.

* * *

Okay so you've read this through, now go back to the beginning and listen to it with a romantic song, I personally was listening to Nickelback's gotta be somebody when I wrote it.


	6. Excursion Eve

In the morning when Naruto was awoken by the sun he felt a weight on his chest. "Huh, what?" he mumbled. Naruto shifted his gaze to the origin of the weighted feeling; he saw his beautiful companion soundly sleeping snuggled next to him "What time is it?" Naruto pondered. He looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 6:34 am "only sunrise" Naruto said "That means you can sleep longer" Setsuna moaned out, waking up "morning sweetheart" Naruto greeted his beloved into the new day with a kiss "morning my dear fox, did you sleep well?" Setsuna inquired while yawning "yes I did" "So did you enjoy the view you had last night?" Setsuna asked her partner "um...yes" Naruto admitted "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Setsuna smiled. A knock on the door was heard "Setsuna, are you awake?" It was the motherly voice of Konoka as she entered "oh, my" Konoka gasped before giggling "Miss Konoka this isn't what it is seen as" Setsuna panicked "So you mean that you didn't cosy up to Naruto for comfort?" Konoka blinked. "Oh this is why you've been red in the face all the time, you love Naruto" Konoka realised "oh, boy" Setsuna grimaced in dislike, only to feel Naruto kiss her cheek, "So whats up Kono?" Naruto asked "You see Asuna, Negi, Nodoka and I were going to breakfast, would the lovebirds like to join us?" Konoka invited the two "Ten minutes" Naruto replied.

After nine minutes the pair walked out into the hallways cheerfully laughing and joking around "Oh please gag me" Asuna said "Asuna" Negi whined "those two act like lovebirds...wait a minute you two are in love" Asuna exclaimed "busted" Naruto sighed "Whoa, whoa, whoa when did this happen?" Asuna inquired "around sunset last night" Setsuna replied blushing "Man and here I thought the squirt was good at keeping secrets." Asuna chuckled. "Asuna" Negi whined again "it's okay dear" Nodoka said pecking Negi's cheek "Ah why thank you" Negi responded smiling, while Asuna made barfing noises.

At Chao Bao Zi, Negi inquired something from Naruto "Naruto, I wonder if you would like to come on the class trip with us?" "Um...I would like that professor" Naruto hesitated "Very well then I shall talk to the class about" Negi replied before taking a bite of his pancakes to have a trickle of syrup run down his cheek, Nodoka noticed this and wiped it off "Aww...how sweet" Konoka commented "please not at breakfast" Asuna grumbled making the group laugh.

"Right now class as you know the class trip is coming up soon and I was wondering if anyone had an idea" Negi announced "KYOTO!" the twins shouted, there was a stunned silence before the class agreed on Kyoto seeing that they had a blast last time, Asuna grimaced remembering the fighting "Now that we have decided the destination I shall have the groups ready for tomorrow" Negi said as the class started to pack up "Oh one more thing, Naruto Uzumaki has agreed to come with us" Negi finished up "Really that's so cool Naruto" Fumika said smiling "Yeah this is going to be fun" Naruto beamed.

Eva was slumped in her seat when she noticed something "Chachamaru" "yes master?" "Invite the brat's group and Naruto this afternoon" "Of course master" Eva and Chachamaru stood up and walked out. After they walked out Naruto was having a conversation with Kaede "hey Kaede what's Kyoto like?" Naruto inquired "Oh it has alot of temples and old fashioned houses it's quite beautiful especially when the cherry blossoms are blooming" "hey Naruto can you spar with us?" Fuka asked "hey how about I teach you a trick, hm?" Naruto asked "Sure, of course" "it's called the transformation jutsu" Naruto finished "I don't think we know that one" Fumika commented "What do you mean you two don't know a basic academy level jutsu?" Naruto gasped in disbelief "come on" Kaede smiling as the trio left "Kaede you coming?" Fuka asked "No I have other business to attend to" "Okay"

Back in her dorm room Kaede pulled out three scrolls from the same drawer where her headband was and then headed to the wall and place them in the formation of a door and performed a series of handsigns "Light style World door Jutsu" Kaede announced as a Japanese sliding door appeared in the area that was once scrolls. Once seeing the door she opened it and went in taking her shoes off and closing the door behind her.

At Eva's cottage "so you decided to go to Kyoto again?" she inquired "yes I had a feeling Naruto would've liked to see it and apparently the twins had the same idea" "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" "Yes" "And you still want to go, geez" "I didn't say we're going to find a fight this time around" "neither did I" Negi and Eva argued. "What happened last time?" asked a rather confused Naruto "basically we were attacked while trying to deliver a message to Miss Konoka's father from her grandfather" Setsuna answered "now while your over there I want you to be on guard, but not the full time, oh and Naruto you may find a clue to the whereabouts of your father's journal here on the school grounds" Eva finished off.

After the talk at Eva's cottage Setsuna and Naruto set off hand in hand behind Nodoka and Negi who were doing the same thing "So, Negi have you figured out the groups?" Konoka asked sweetly "yes and they are the same as last time, only Naruto will be with Asuna's group" Negi said "Hold on I am not having a pervert in my group" Asuna shouted "Asuna have you actually seen Naruto being a perv?" Kamo asked "no I haven't I guess my judgement was decided to quickly" Asuna admitted she was wrong "sorry Naruto" she apologized "no prob besides you remind me of my best friend Sakura" Naruto smiled. "What is she like?" inquired Asuna "She's smart, friendly and moody" Naruto listing Sakura's good qualities "pretty?" Konoka asked "beautiful" Naruto said "more or less than me?" Setsuna asked starting to hold his hand "about the same" answered Naruto smiling "oh; I see however; is she a good kisser?" Setsuna smirked "Don't know, I liked her but I never could kiss her" Naruto admitted "what about me?" she asked in a whisper before pressing her lips onto his "Oh please enough of the mush!" Asuna barked which had the opposed effect making it more passionate "you can breathe now" Asuna said turning to see both Nodoka and Negi in a lip lock "you've got to be kidding me" Asuna asked the sky.

"Alright let me see" Setsuna pondered looking at the collection of various clothes "hm, I'll take three casual tops, one of them a tank top, three sets of jeans, a casual skirt, my school uniform and the other necessities" Setsuna selected packing her clothes "Are you done Naruto?" Setsuna yelled out "soon" Naruto said as he looked at his options "I'll take the white shirt with the orange stripe, black cargoes fingerless gloves; the orange t-shirt with a black stripe and tan cargoes; my uniform and for outfit four my ninja gear" naruto said looking at the four piles of clothes before him. "time for bed" Setsuna commented changing into her violet nightgown "okay" Naruto said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "PLEASE NO, NO NOT A BATH!" Negi screamed as Asuna pulled him along "I'll go this time" Naruto said grabbing his bathing gear "Alright just make sure we have a professor" Setsuna chuckled before climbing into her bunk.


	7. Kyoto chaos

All was quiet around the dorms, Naruto was having a good dream until "hey honey wake up we have to get ready to leave for Kyoto" Setsuna softly said placing a kiss on his cheek "fine" Naruto mumbled out. Five minutes later Naruto came around and saw Setsuna changing "Nice view?" Setsuna chuckled "yeah and the sunrise is nice too" Naruto chuckled back before jumping down "morning" the couple greeted each other before putting their uniforms on. "We have to meet the others by 7:00" Setsuna reminded Naruto who was placing bread in the toaster.

At 6:50 Setsuna and Naruto arrived at the train station with Naruto barely standing "not the best morning person I take it?" Asuna chuckled as she and group five consisting of her, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, and Naruto were last on board the train. "Come on girls" Takahata said motioning to the girls to hurry up. "Alright girls take your seat please" Ms Shizuna ordered, upon seeing Naruto "Good thing it is a long trip" she chuckled "Uh, he's so cute" Ayaka said going into fangirl mode, which ended in daggers from Setsuna. "So do you think he'll like Kyoto?" Makie the pink hair gymnast of 3-A asked "I don't know" Setsuna answered as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder before falling into a light sleep. "So cute" Makie said smiling.

"Those two are good together" Kaede said from next to Kazumi with an eye opened watching over Naruto "hey Kaede aren't you from his world?" Kazumi inquired "yes I am" Kaede said "you miss it don't you?" "Yes I do but I know one day I will return there so will Naruto" Kaede announced full of determination. "Wow, nice vow" Kazumi commented fiddling with her camera, this was noticed by Asuna who was walking by "What are you doing?" "Just taking a picture of the cute couple" Kazumi and Asuna exchanged. Asuna sighed and walked off to take a seat "So what's on your mind?" Takahata asked sitting down next to her "I'm just worried things will turn out like last time" Asuna said "Don't worry last time you didn't have me there kiddo" Takahata chuckled ruffling Asuna's hair. "Dad" Asuna half whined half laughed "I couldn't resist" Takahata joked earning a smile from Asuna, Negi was looking out the window with Nodoka on his shoulder sleeping peacefully smiling, Negi looked out the window and suddenly had a bad feeling.

About an hour later Naruto woke up and looked around puzzled "Hey Naruto" Makie greeted him "Want to try this card game?" Yuna asked "Uh, sure" Naruto said reluctantly getting up and moving to the girls table, where Makie gave him a deck of cards and taught him the game, Setsuna smiled as she viewed the sight of Naruto playing a game. "Nodoka!" Negi exclaimed stopping all activities as Nodoka laid there, Takahata and Shizuna moved to her "She fainted, but from what I don't know" Shizuna analysed. Naruto looked around and noticed "Guys, there were no other passengers in the other cars?" Naruto asked, "No Naruto this is a private train" Asuna sighed "Then why is there someone else here?" he asked with an edge in his voice "What?" Asuna panicked "Calm down, I'm sure it one of the staff" Takahata said "That could be true" Naruto said sneaking forward looking to the left and then "GOTCHA!" "Whoa!" a young boy said "Hey, Hey, hey, cut it out!" the boy shouted "Who are you?" the two asked each other "Kotaro-kun!" Chizuru said hugging the dark haired boy before kissing him "I missed something didn't I?" Naruto asked as Setsuna walked up to him "That's Kotaro he was a mercenary before transferring to Mahora and after a while he fell in love with Chizuru" Setsuna explained "okay then" Naruto said as he place an arm around Setsuna and pecked her cheek making everyone sigh "knock it off" Naruto growled jokingly.

When the train reached Kyoto station the girls were ecstatic to be back after their last trip. Naruto just stood there in awe of what he was seeing and Setsuna noticed. "So Naruto how do you like Kyoto?" Ayaka asked "It gives me a feeling of home" Naruto answered smiling as big as his mouth could allow him. Everyone started heading for a waterfall "Love here we come" Makie squealed "Huh?" Naruto confused asked "There are these waterfalls that gain wealth, knowledge or love, last time they were spiked with sake" Asuna explained "Sake, who in their right mind would do that?" Naruto asked "An enemy who was trying to stop an alliance of the east and west magic associations" Setsuna explained "Then there's the love stone" Konoka said dreamily "NO WAY!" Naruto exclaimed "Okay the falls it is" Asuna announced

As the group reached the falls Naruto sensed something 'someone's in here hiding' Naruto thought "I feel it too boy it's the same person from the train and not that dog-boy" Kyubi growled Naruto seem to put his guard up a little, "Hey what's wrong?" Nodoka asked "nothing" Naruto answered "but I have a feeling we're being watched" Naruto whispered.

After the waterfall; the class went and checked into the hotel. Kaede went into her private room and set up the scroll doorway and then laid down for a snooze. Naruto was setting his gear up in the shared boys room "Hey Naruto, have you been feeling anything?" Kotaro asked him "Yeah at the waterfall, you" "same only I didn't know what it was, maybe all it was we sensed each other" "No, my senses detected you in front of me this was to my right above the falls" "Are you sure?" "Yeah my instinct told me to watch out to the right of me" Naruto and Kotaro conversed with each other about what was at the falls. "It nearly lights out, I have to say goodnight to Chizuru" Kotaru said getting up and walking out "Hey, if I'm not here when you get back I'll be patrolling with Negi, Asuna doesn't want the kid on his own" Naruto yelled out to hear an okay from Kotaro.

Soon after Naruto started his patrol he felt that same feeling as on the train and at the waterfall "That is not a good feeling I have" Naruto growled as he dashed off 'they have to be close to us, wait if my memory serves me Setsuna said something about them going after Konoka, so that's their target' Naruto summarised in his head. He ran off down the hallway he was currently patrolling to find Konoka. "Konoka, Konoka?" he yelled "yes" Konoka answered "there you are, what, are you doing this time of night?" Naruto asked relieved "I was just getting a drink from the kitchen" Konoka smiled "alright back to bed no...KONOKA, RUN!" Naruto shouted as he observed a shadow dashing across the halls, a figure emerged from the shadow and grabbed hold of Konoka "KONOKA, NO!" Naruto shouted.

Kaede was reading a manga when both a shout and knock sounded; the shout originated outside her door and the knock came from the scroll door "Come in I'm going to check something out" Kaede called out. Out of the scroll door came a grey haired shinobi in full jonin gear including a face mask and a pair of plate backed fingerless glove and a headband over his eye "Okay" the ninja replied "Oh, sorry uncle Kakashi I thought you weren't coming today" Kaede replied "Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked "A friend has been kidnapped." Kaede sheepishly said "Why aren't you helping?" Kakashi asked placing his hand on his hips looking at his last living relative "You arrived" Kaede answered "Well then...let's go" Kakashi happily suggested.

Setsuna and Asuna joined Naruto in chasing the shadowy figure who held Konoka in her hands "Brilliant we can't attack because some nutcase woman has our classmate" Asuna groaned "I see you remember from last time Asuna-chan" she mocked "WHY YOU!" Asuna snarled "Calm down, you know what's going to happen" Setsuna stated as the woman summoned a monkey "Oh, so a summoner huh... Get down" he said as rock and dust flew across the room. "Well now the hotel has a nice view of the beach" one person said as light streamed in "Oh, relax I'm sure I'll have it fixed by morning" the other person said. Naruto recognised the chakra signature straight away "it can't be" Naruto gasped as out of the dust came Kaede and "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted for joy.

Kakashi turned to see the source of his name and was surprised "What Naruto? How did? When did? Kaede you have some explaining to do but for now we have to rescue the girl," Kakashi said after stuttering in surprise "Can we please get on with this?" Asuna asked "Alright" the ninjas agreed.

Asuna and Setsuna attacked the summons while the ninjas dealt with the summoner "Guys she's getting away" Naruto yelled "No she's not" Kaede said performing handsigns "Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu" Kaede said grabbing their target's leg and pulling her down until only her head was sticking up out of the ground. "Now our turn RASENGAN" Kakashi shouted forming a ball of chakra "DOUBLE RASENGAN" Naruto pronounced as he formed two balls of chakra as the pair headed for their target who was struggling to get free "Oh..." she whined as the rasengans collided with her head. "Alright," the group cheered as Konoka was released from her bindings with a kunai.

After walking back to the hotel "Naruto, it's great to see you here and alive. We searched everywhere for you hoping we'll find, however it seems that my niece has found and looked after you," Kakashi smiled "Actually Uncle Kakashi I'm only one of the ones looking after Naruto, the others are my classmates and the main one is Setsuna here, his lover" Kaede said looking at the blushing pair. "Alright I thank all of you girls for looking after this knucklehead" Kakashi said "Um Kakashi sensei, what about that woman she disappeared" Naruto said "That could mean she'll be back and so will I with reinforcements, get ready for a reunion tomorrow." Kakashi informed the group.


	8. Leaf Reunion

For those of you wondering how Kakashi came into Negi's world he used the Light Style World Door Jutsu so he could pass freely between Mahora and Konoha, however Naruto was forced into Negi's world through the use of Dark Style World Exile which is basically a one way door which gives a person a seal to make sure they can't get back okay?

* * *

Leaf Reunion

The morning after the encounter with the woman, who Naruto found out was Chigusa, a zealot of the old ways of the Kansai magic association. The girls were still sleeping while Naruto trained in his taijutsu. Kaede came out with Fuka and Fumika who were just waking up. "Morning girls" Naruto called out while missing a punch coming from his clone "Ah, good morning Naruto-kun" Kaede greeted "Good morning Naruto-sensei" the twins greeted by bowing in respect "What, me a sensei, no way" Naruto laughed. "I wonder what's happening in Konoha?" Naruto thought.

In Konoha the konoha 11 were waiting at the gate for their sensei "What do you think is happening Sasuke?" Sakura asked "I have no clue Sakura, remember I just got back a week ago" Sasuke said, who now wore an outfit similar to his genin uniform only with a black shirt and long white pants. "Oh, man what a drag" Shikamaru moaned "Cheer up remember ever since Kakashi started dating Anko he's not that late" Ino chirped "You're too happy for this time of morning" Sasuke said pulling an orange covered book out of his pouch. "Ah, Sasuke are you reading a volume of Make Out Paradise?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised, Sasuke said nothing "I think this one was the one Naruto wrote" he sighed dampening the mood a bit. About fifteen minutes later "Ah, the power of youth shines brightly" Gai said arriving with Yamato, Kuernai, Anko and Kakashi. "Good morning campers, today we have a real treat for you" Kakashi excitedly said "Not another training battle royale" Choji moaned "Nope, we're going to visit my niece's world, so be on your best behaviour otherwise we'll have a certain punishment jutsu used" Kakashi threatened "What's h-h-her name?" Hinata said as she had Kiba's arm on her shoulders "Kaede" Kakashi said

Back in Kyoto Negi's companion group the Ala Alba and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi's team. "Come on, come on" Naruto said while pacing back and forth ""He's not being very patient" Haruna said pushing her glasses up as her friend Yue sipped her Tomato milk. "Well; look at it this way if you didn't see Mahora for a month and were trapped in another world and we told you we would be there at a certain time wouldn't you be impatient?" Yue asked "I suppose so" Haruna remarked. Setsuna noticed Naruto was acting like a little kid at Christmas "He's so excited" she chuckled to Konoka "I know" she giggled. "He's jumpier than a grasshopper on caffeine" Asuna said. "What do you expect-aru?" Ku-fei asked training with Negi "true" Asuna replied.

"So this is the realm of Earth, looks like our world only advanced" Neji said after everyone walked through the portal on the side of the hotel "It is filled with the shining power of youth" Lee shouted. On the other side of the hotel a certain blonde ninja heard this and smirked, Akamaru picked a scent up in the wind and happily barked alerting Kiba "are you sure?" Kiba asked to received two barks as an answer "No way!" he exclaimed gaining a look of confusion from the group "What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked "He's here guys, we've found him!" Kiba cheered "Are you sure?" Shikamaru questioned "yeah Akamaru has never been wrong before" Kiba boasted "why can't we sense his chakra?" Sakura question "Not sure" Anko answered "Er, guys Lee's gone" Tenten announced.

Ku fei noticed a blur coming at them and went to strike only to have a bandaged hand block her. The young man looked at the blonde haired young woman and gripped her hand and gave it a light kiss "I am Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village "I'm Ku-Fei" she said smiling at the ninja. "LEE, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Tenten shouted as the others followed "Lee what were thinking?" Neji asked "I thought I would find Naruto" Lee answered "Wait you guys know Naruto?" Asuna asked shocked "Yes he is a friends of ours and the girl violently shaking that boy is his cousin Tenten" Sakura explained "Then you must be Sakura, we've heard good things about you" Setsuna said stepping forward "Thank you, then who are you guys?" Sakura inquired "I'm Asuna and these are Ku-fei, Kaede, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Negi, Kazumi, Konoka and Setsuna" Asuna introduced the group "Hey, where's Chisame and Kotaro?" Haruna asked "Chisame's still asleep and Kotaro's with Chizuru" Asuna explained "Okay question two where's Naruto?" Ino asked looking around not seeing him until he managed to sneak up behind the group and made trained practitioners of ninjutsu jump from fright by yelling, "SURPRISE!" Naruto chuckled before feeling constricted "Don't you ever do that again" Sakura wailed "She's serious cuz" Tenten said "did something happen?" Naruto asked "Me and Sasuke will explain it to you" Tenten said walking off with both Naruto and Sasuke.

After you left Sakura became very withdrawn and everyone in the village was worried about her. When Uchiha here returned I went to get her with Sasuke following only to see something I never want to see again, Sakura nearly," at this point Tenten had tears forming "I didn't know" Naruto regretted "Don't blame yourself Kurosuna did this and we plan to make him PAY!" Sasuke growled.

Once Naruto returned to the group who were in tears from hearing about it from Sakura, he went up to her and held her in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry to put you through that" Naruto whispered "It's alright, I'm over it now from what I understand you've been hanging around these girls" Sakura said pulling a leather glove on "Uh, ho!" Naruto winced slowly backing up "SHANNARO!" She shouted before throwing her fist at Naruto who caught it which dumbfounded Sakura "How did you?" she asked blinking "Now my turn!" Asuna shouted launching her foot at Naruto who raised his hand up before performing a jab down on her leg stopping the kick "He's improved" Ino mumbled to Tenten "But who trained him?" she asked back "Okay Naruto how did you do that?" Sakura inquired "Dodging her and training with Kaede" Naruto said "Alright, then" Sakura said. "Oh, Professor Springfield" a voice cried out "Great blondie" Asuna and Naruto grumbled "Who?" Shikamaru asked "This group's version of Ino" Naruto explained before Ino cried out "HEY!" "Oh, Professor Springfield there you are" Ayaka said "He's right" Choji whispered "Oh, I'm sorry buy I'm Ayaka Yukihiro" Ayaka introduced herself "We're Naruto's friends" Sakura announced sending a clear glare at the blonde knucklehead "Oh wow so you're the reason Naruto's a gentleman" Ayaka commented "What, my blonde haired knuckleheaded cousin a gentleman" Tenten laughed giving Naruto a noogie.

After the introductions were done, Negi suggested seeing his father's holiday home hoping to find some clues to his father's location. "Anybody found anything yet?" Asuna asked "Not here; Nodoka, how are you and Hinata coming along with that section?" Sakura asked "Nothing so far" Nodoka replied "Huh, Shino what about you and Haruna?" Asuna asked "Nothing" Shino replied "Wait I found an old photograph and look who's in it" Haruna shouted giving the photo to Negi "That's my father alright, but I don't know this man next to him" Negi said pointing to a blonde haired man "It can't be" Naruto gasped "What?" Asuna asked "The man with Negi's father looks like the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze" Sakura analysed "In other words my father" Naruto said shocking the group "Whoa Negi's dad knows Naruto's dad" Konoka said shocked "When were you going to tell us about this?" Sakura shrieked "When I was Hokage. Baa-chan was going to release the information to the whole village," Naruto said. "Speaking about Tsunade, when are you coming back?" Sakura asked "Not sure if I can Sakura" Naruto sadly answered "Don't worry we'll talk to my grandfather about a way for you to see Naruto," Konoka suggested. "Thank you" Sakura said hugging Konoka for her kind offer. "No problem." Konoka replied returning the hug.

Hey guys I think I found another Namikaze item" Setsuna yelled holding a three pronged kunai "What is that?" Lee asked "I don't know maybe Uncle Kakashi will know" Kaede answered. "If he isn't being attack by his missus" Sasuke murmured "Do you honestly mean that?" Naruto asked "Oh, yeah Anko married Kakashi in secret the only ones who know are basically the Konoha 12 Tsunade, Jiriaya and the council" Sasuke announced "Man, I wonder how Tsunade and Jiraiya are fairing without me to guide?" Naruto asked "Cheer up man things can only get better now" Sasuke said "That is what you think" a voice said. "Oh no not him" Negi said sounding scared "Hello Springfield."


	9. Storm Blade

"What are you doing here Fate?" Asuna growled with her sword at the ready "Temper, temper princess" Fate said "Did you forget that I renounced that title years ago?" Asuna barked "Okay, I'm guessing he's not with them" Kiba said "Take him outside and attack" Naruto softly ordered to the others "Hello Setsuna I would like to play with you" a girl in a pink old fashioned dress said. "Tsukuyomi" Setsuna growled, "So are you a shinmeiryuu, too?" she asked Sasuke "Yes I am a practitioner of that sword style but also the Rairyuu sword style" Sasuke said "Rairyuu, that uses mostly thunder like moves to attack and defend" Setsuna said "That will be an interesting matchup" Ku Fei said as Rock Lee threw a kunai at the wall "And that was suppose to...UGH!" Lee had distracted Fate long enough to knock him outside "My turn SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Naruto shouted leaping out with four shadow clones behind him.

"NA" Fate was lifted up with a punch "RU" the clones then kicked him "TO" finally a swift kick was delivered to Fate "Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto said finishing off his jutsu to see Fate in a crater "No, my beloved Fate!" Tsukuyomi shouted "Nice Move Naruto" Sasuke complimented "Thanks now what about your swordfight?" Naruto asked "Alright let's do...they're gone!" Sasuke shouted "Not for long" Naruto added "Who were they?" Neji asked "Trouble, tomorrow they'll make a move for Konoka I want you guys to protect her" Asuna said. "Oh, well looks like we're here for awhile" Ino sighed "That's bad why Ino?" Choji asked munching on a bag of chips "Because we have to look at this town's sites, sample its food and look at its fashion" Ino listed "Now that sounds fun" Sakura agreed "I'm not hearing this" Kiba muttered "You could use a new jacket Kiba" Hinata suggested "Not listening, la, la, la, la," Kiba protested "Relax this place's food and style are alright" Naruto said "He's right after all he seems to be alive" Shino contributed to the conversation "So how long?" Sasuke asked "Three more days" Negi said appearing outside.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking back "So Naruto who's that girl with you before?" Sasuke asked "My girlfriend" Naruto sheepishly said making Sasuke stop in his tracks "Wait, wait, wait are you joking, on a scale of 1 to 10 are you joking?" Sasuke asked stunned "1 being serious 10 being a joke then 0" Naruto said making Sasuke's mouth drop "When did you get a girl?" Sasuke asked "About a month from when I first arrived here or was it when I first woke up here, one of the two" Naruto said "Congratulations dead last" Sasuke laughed "Why, it's not like...you're dating Sakura right?" Naruto accused glaring at him "Let me guess I break her heart, you use the rasengan on me" Sasuke guessed "No the wind style rasenshuriken, it hurts more" Naruto stated walking away from a palling Sasuke as he gulped out of fear. "Just kidding I won't do anything, that's the Hokage's job: inflicting pain" Naruto laughed

Sakura, Asuna, Ino and Ayaka were wandering around Kyoto's many fashion boutiques looking through the numerous windows "Look at this, no this one, that one is gorgeous" Ino, Ayaka and Sakura said. Asuna looked bored until she saw a figure's reflection. The figure looked like an older version of Negi so she quickly turned around only to be surprised when she saw Nagi standing there in a relaxed pose smiling at her "Hello love" he greeted "Nagi?" Asuna whispered to receive a nod from him before he took off "WAIT!" she cried out gaining the attention of the others "Asuna?" Ayaka asked "He was here Negi's father was standing right over there" Asuna said as tears started to appeared "Hey it's okay I'm sure you'll find him again" Ayaka said to her friend "Fill us in" Sakura said in a stern tone of voice. "You see Negi's father went missing years ago and during that missing period of time he rescued Asuna here and ever since the two of them have trying to find him" Ayaka explained

Naruto stopped for a second causing Sasuke to place his hand on his blade just in case "What is it a monster, enemy ninja, that white haired kid?" Sasuke asked "No worst...The twins" Naruto said "Who...whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed "We found you Naruto-sensei" Fuka said "Who are you, your kind of cute" Fumika blushed "This is my best friend Sasuke I told you about" Naruto said "Wait you teach these two girl ninjutsu, oh man now I'm scared" Sasuke grunted as the girls hopped off them, "Come on that one eyed man wanted you two" Fuka said dragging them "Alright we're coming we're coming" Naruto laughed

Once the twins led Naruto and Sasuke to the hotel Kakashi placed his book in his pouch "Now that we have seen this new threat is there any ideas how to beat him or at least defend against him?" Kakashi asked "He may be weak from that jutsu Naruto used before" Neji said "That may be but he is still powerful" Sakura said. Naruto looked around "Er, where is Konoka?" he asked "Konoka, Konoka?" Asuna shouted "I saw her go inside the hotel before" Hinata said "Oh man" Naruto said dashing off.

Once inside the hotel he saw the girls running from something "What are you doing Naruto, there's something in there" Makie screamed "Yeah Fate!" Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red in anger. "Oh, goody I get a chance to play" Kyuubi said "Not now there is too many lives at stake and we have to find..." Naruto started "Dodge to the Left NOW!" Kyuubi roared as a massive spear of rock came out of the ground "That was not fun" Naruto said as he looked around "Naruto 50 degrees west it's Fate and he has Konoka" Kyuubi analysed "Okay then I'll go get her" Naruto said dashing off. Meanwhile outside the dwellign "Naruto is heading fifty degrees west" Neji said after deactivating his Byakugan "Then what are we waiting for?" Asuna said "The reason why he is going that way" Sakura said sternly "Okay, okay, Neji can you see Konoka?" Asuna asked "No I couldn't" Neji said with a minute amount of regret in his voice. "Now we know why Naruto is going west" Nodoka said softly "Wait" Neji haltered the conversation activating his Byakugan "what is it?" kakashi asked "a trail of red chakra" Neji said in fear "Oh no, not that anything but that!" Ino shrieked "What?" Negi asked "The Nine tailed fox" Kakashi said "Wow I've always wanted to see one" Haruka said. "No you don't this thing can create hurricanes by waving a tail" Kiba barked "Okay so why is the Kyubi near Naruto?" Setsuna asked "The KyUubi is sealed inside Naruto but lately Naruto has the ability of the Dark Summoning jutsu to summon it in the heat of battle" Sakura said "Okay so I've been dating a Werefox" Setsuna said "In a way...yes I would say so," Kakashi said.

"Come on out Fate and bring the girl with you" Naruto snarled out as his eyes kept flashing azure blue to a vibrant red colour and back to azure blue again "Oh so you're here are you, maybe you should take a hint and become deceased" Fate's cold voice rang out as a sword swooped at Naruto's head "Nice try Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto growled as six Narutos appeared in the area around the original each with the colour changing eyes "THERE!" a clone said as it saw a bound Konoka being taken to an old stone "It can't be, boy do not let him near that stone" Kyuubi ordered "Why what is in it?" Naruto asked "A very powerful evil" KyuUbi answered "Like Pein evil or Madara evil?" Naruto asked jumping down there "Makes Madara look like a girl scout selling cookies evil" Kyuubi barked "Does it have a name?" Naruto inquired "No and let's just say it is angry" Kyuubi snarled.

Sasuke and Setsuna were moving faster than the others to Naruto's location "He's started to fight something must have him spooked!" Sasuke said "Probably the Stone Prison of Nightmare" Setsuna said "If only I had my wings" Sasuke softly growled "Hold on tight then!" Setsuna said spreading her wings. "That's convenient," Sasuke said

Fate's fight with Naruto had caused Naruto to enter his one tailed form; making him a vicious and incredibly dangerous fighter. Naruto began using his chakra claws to defend and attack from long range forcing Fate to stay back. Fate launched attack after attack at the shinobi only to have the shroud deflect it "Interesting, it must be some sort of barrier" Fate assumed only to get in close range of Naruto chakra claws. The attack managed to do massive amounts of damage to his torso. "Oh no my beloved Fate!" the swordsman said "Yeah about you" Sasuke said as both he and Setsuna had their swords out. "Thunder style: Chidori-katana" Sasuke said as a bolt of lightning hit his blade causing it to surge with electricity "Cherry Blossom Strike" Setsuna announced as she swung her blade which had a trail of sakura petals following it.

The battle was fierce with Fate throwing punches, Naruto swiping with his chakra claws, the swords of Sasuke and Setsuna clashing with the swords of their enemies. It was chaos as multiple styles of fighting were being utilized; however those fighting were quickly tiring. "We can't keep this up much longer" Setsuna panted, her grip was loosening on her sword "Naruto I'm almost out of chakra" Sasuke said breathing heavily as well "Give me five more minutes guys and then I'll take over" Naruto said sitting down while closing his eyes "Another five minutes I don't know if we can" Setsuna said unsure of herself. "Then let us take over!" Asuna triumphantly shouted jumping down with Sakura "How long?" Sakura asked "Five minutes" Setsuna said collapsing in a heap from fatigue. Sakura donned her leather gloves and charged straight forward energizing her fists with chakra and threw ma flurry of punches at Fate who dodged them all "Stop moving!" Sakura growled. Asuna was having the same problem with her opponent; Tsukuyomi was parrying all of Asuna's slashes. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal golden toad like eyes and an orange discolouration around them. He stood up and created a giant Rasengan and attacked Fate, nearly hitting Sakura and Asuna in the process. "You think you can get any closer next time?" The girls shouted while they were coughing from the dust and debris. Naruto didn't pay attention as he summoned two shadow clones and created a shuriken in his hand "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" Naruto said as he launched his attack. Fate and Tsukuyomi barely dodged the Shuriken and disappeared "They'll be back" Naruto said helping the fatigued fighters to their feet. While Sakura and Sasuke embraced each other Naruto swiftly kissed Setsuna while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

A couple of days afterwards at Mahora in the dean's office a scroll door was setup "With this you can come visit anytime" the dean said to the ninja "Thank you and Naurto watch yourself" Kakashi said "Same to you Sensei" Naruto said "Say Naruto why can't you come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked "He is trapped here by an unknown force" the dean said "Could it be the World Exile Jutsu?" Sakura asked "I don't know but whatever it is...it is beyong my knowledge" the dean said.


	10. A Toad's Visit

Toad Visit

After a not so relaxing school trip Naruto was happy to be back at Mahora, even more so now that a doorway to Konoha was setup in the Dean's office. However his current problem was the Namikaze item he found in Kyoto with the help of his friends. "What does this item do, I wonder?" Naruto asked "Any luck?" Asuna questioned "Nope, I got nothing" Naruto groaned out. The bell rang signaling the start of school and Negi taught the class once again a love story but this time it was "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya" a Japanese fable "Oh, boy I wonder what that perv is up to" Naruto laughed silently.

"Man today was tough, good thing the baths are nice and warm" Asuna said as she stepped in to the bath to relax and started to hum to herself as she heard something "Who's there?" she asked "Only me you stupid monkey!" Ayaka growled "Oh, sorry I'm just tense" Asuna admitted "Because of Negi's father?" Ayaka asked "Yeah" Asuna sighed. Ayaka smiled at her when she heard laughing "What're you laughing at?" Ayaka scolded her "I'm not laughing" Asuna said looking up "Then who is?" Ayaka frightened asked looking around to see nothing "Kamo!" Asuna barked "Heh, heh, I'm in big trouble" Kamo said before scurrying away. "No it wasn't him Asuna" Ayaka said "Well I can't sense anyone else, after we get out of here we'll tell Negi" Asuna said

"Then there was another deep laugh" Asuna said running a brush through her hair "I wonder who or what it could be" Konoka pondered "I also wonder but just in case you girls should stay together when entering the baths" Negi said before climbing up the ladder to his bed where he slipped only for Asuna to catch him "You gotta watch yourself there Negi," Asuna said, "Sometimes I feel like I'm watching a younger brother." "And when I'm with you I feel like I'm being watched by an older sister" Negi admitted "Alright then bro, it's time to go to sleep and no doing your usual thing" Asuna laughed turning off the light.

Naruto lay in his bunk looking at the three pronged kunai twirling it around while he tried to make sense of it. When Setsuna entered while drying her hair "Hey, people have been spooked by the baths, they say there is laughing happening in there" Setsuna said "what kind of laughter?" Naruto asked suspicious "Deep and..." Setsuna starting saying before Naruto cut in and said "perverted?" "Yeah" Setsuna replied "I may know who it is!" Naruto said "Who?" Setsuna asked curious "Oh, no one in particular, stupid pervy sage he is going to get it" Naruto muttered the last part under his breath as a scream sliced the air "Chizuru!" Setsuna said grabbing her sword "You're not going to find anything by yourself" Naruto said jumping down.

In the baths Chizuru was covering herself as Asuna, Negi, Naruto and Setsuna charged in "What happened?" Asuna asked "I was just relaxing when the laugh happened and I freaked out" Chizuru cried "Yep it's him I can sense it" Naruto said "I'm not getting anything" Setsuna said "He is broadcasting a different signature only I can pick up" Naruto explained "Where?" Asuna whispered "Behind that wall" Naruto whispered back "Oh one more thing who is he?" Asuna asked "One of my teachers" Naruto admitted "WHAT!" Asuna shouted "Oh great he's gone now" Naruto said in a normal volume "Wait he dropped something" Negi said kneeling to get it "A book?" Asuna asked "A notebook full of his 'research'" Naruto said grabbing the book and flicking through a few pages. "Why are you blushing?" Negi asked "Talk to you ermine pal" Naruto said "Okay then" Negi said a little baffled walking out with the others.

"So this proves that that perverted toad's here" Naruto growled early the next morning before yawning and receiving a whack to the head. "You didn't sleep did you?" Setsuna asked in an irritated tone "I was up half the night looking for the owner of that book" Naruto yawned "Alright but just tell me before you do that again okay, I was worried" Setsuna said as her voice softened and she took her place next to Naruto. "I heard that strange laugh again this morning only this time I saw a shadow" Chizuru said "That proves it" Naruto whispered "Settle down class the teachers are trying to figure this thing out" Negi announced "Now please open to where we were yesterday for Romeo and Juliet" Negi said as the class got text books out, outside the window "Oh, look at them sure they are young but...Uh Oh!" an invisible figure said outside the classroom recognizing Naruto 'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' the figure screamed in his mind.

This of course alerted Naruto who raised his hand "Yes, Naruto?" Negi asked "Can I open a window?" Naruto asked "Well it is quite stuffy in here, yes you may" Negi said "Oh and professor" Naruto said "Yes?" Negi asked "Sorry for what I'm about to do next" he said opening the window and grabbed the figure's cloak "Get in here you perv!" Naruto shouted pulling him in "Owww" cried out the cloaked figure "Jiraiya-sensei when are you going to learn?" Naruto asked "I was researching" Jiraiya argued back "What are you even doing here?" Naruto demanded "I could ask the same thing to you" Jiraiya bit back "Why is Naruto fighting with thin air?" Haruna asked "Hmm?" Jiraiya said "Who are you and what are you researching" Setsuna demanded "He's name is Jiraiya and he researches girls for his perverted books" Naruto said "Sellout!" Jiraiya hissed giving Naruto a look "Not to mention he's my godfather" Naruto sighed "So this is the pervert I was warned about" Asuna said "What, who would warn people about me?" Jiriaya asked "Sakura" Asuna answered "Oh, dear" Jiraiya said dropping his transparency jutsu "You're kidding, he's an old man" Asuna said in disbelief "Just your type" Ayaka snidely remarked "What was that blondie?" Asuna asked. "Here they go again" Naruto said pulling out a kunai "No Naruto don't throw..." Jiraiya warned but Naruto threw it "...it" Jiraiya said turning away hearing a crash.

"What was that?" Negi asked half scared "The Flying Thunder God Jutsu a technique created by Minato Namikaze" Jiraiya said "How does it work?" Yue asked "You see that Kunai the knucklehead threw has a marker and then after that kunai has hit something then the thrower is summoned to that point." Jiraiya explained. "So in other words it's an instant transmission only more accurate" Asuna said "Yes you could say that" Jiraiya said sitting on the window ledge. "Well that would have been helpful before I threw it" Naruto complained getting up. "Like I said before sensei sorry for interrupting class" Naruto said as Setsuna and Makie helped him into his seat.

After the remaining classes the girls now knew about Jiraiya and had asked a special person to be assigned from Konoha to retrieve him. "I hope she's beautiful" Jiraiya said laughing like the perverted maniac he is "I hope she totally annihilates you, perv" Naruto snickered "Watch it boy" Jiraiya warned "So the toad has returned" a young voice said "Ah, Evangeline I wasn't hoping to see you here" Jiraiya said "Relax she knows I can pummel her into the ground" Naruto said "So what do you want, you pint sized old hag" Naruto said "I want to know if you have had any lean way with finding the Hurricane Journal" Eva said "Not yet" Naruto admitted "Well then" Eva said walking off "Well then, old hag" Jiraiya mocked "Say isn't your escort suppose to be here?" Naruto asked "Yes she is" said a matured yet refined voice "Oh no" both of the boys said looking behind them to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes "Tsunade how pleasant to see you here" Jiraiya grinned "You zip it" she said to Jiraiya "and you had better find that journal because it contains powerful jutsus and secrets" Tsunade said to Naruto "Of course baa-chan" Naruto bowed "Oh and Naruto I want to meet her" Tsunade said "Who?" Jiraiya asked "Naruto's girlfriend" Tsunade walking off.

In the library Yue discovered an old piece of parchment "What in the world is this?" she asked before opening the scroll, inside the scroll was a map of Library Island with a specific point marked on it, "I have to show Naruto" she said grabbing the scroll and taking off.


	11. The Key Map

The Key map

Naruto waited outside for Yue to show up with her urgent message "Yue, whats so important?" Naruto asked "This" she said handing him a map "What is it?" Naruto asked while unrolling it "To my knowledge: a map of Library Island" Yue said "but to what I have no clue" she concluded "I do...see this symbol here?" Naruto asked "Yeah" Yue answered "That is the symbol of my village's leader the Hokage" Naruto said "Could this be the map to your father's journal?" Yue asked in excitement. "I hope so Yue, I hope so" Naruto replied just as excited.

Yue gathered Nodoka and Haruna to go to Library Island to look for whatever the map hid "I feel bad about not telling sensei" Nodoka said as the group repelled down a massive bookcase "So once we're at the bottom we'll be on the right path for the journal chamber" Yue said "Sounds good to me" Haruna said "Remember there will be traps there" Naruto said as he used chakra to stick to the walls "What kind?" Haruna asked "Trip wires, kunai, explosive notes you know basic ninja stuff" Naruto replied earning a scared look from the girls, "Maybe we better get Negi and Asuna" Yue said "Plus that ninja with the goggles what's his name Shino?" Haruna added to the conversation "Ah Haruna you do know Shino is a bug type of guy?" Naruto asked looking up at the trio "Yeah but I can work around that" Haruna said laughing. A while later "Ground floor" Naruto said turning his flashlight on to look around "Man how far underground are we?" Naruto asked "We are currently 50 m below ground level and from the map we need to walk that way" Yue said indicating left "for approximately 10 minutes before reaching trap number one" Yue finished "Let's go!" Naruto shouted running left "WAIT!" Yue shouted as the library expedition club chased after him

The trio of girls found Naruto crouching down looking at something "Is it a trap?" Nodoka "No I don't think so" Naruto said "Then what?" Haruna asked as she went to tug only to feel Naruto's hand grab her wrist "An activator, basically this triggers the trap trigger" Naruto said before slicing the wire with a kunai "But what was the trap?" Yue asked "A barrage of Kunai at you" Naruto said pointing to the walls. "Note to self keep away from the walls" Haruna said walking behind the others in a single file.

"Hold up" Yue said as they approached a door "This door requires a complex decryption algorithm" she said "Come again?" Naruto asked "We need to solve a puzzle" she said translating into layman's terms "And what exactly is the puzzle?" Nodoka asked "A tumbler" Yue said pointing to a combination tumbler in the middle of the door "Brilliant, so how do we work out the combination?" Naruto asked "I have no clue" Yue said puzzle "It must be something to do with your father" Haruna suggest "Nodoka on the map are there any numbers?" Naruto asked "Yes it's a date here our current position" Nodoka answered "What's the date?" Yue asked "10-10-93" Nodoka read out "What is the importance of that?" Haruna asked "10th of October 1993" Naruto said entering, after entering the code a click was heard "Alright that means there is two more combinations to this tumbler" Naruto analysed "What's next one?" Yue asked "None but there the letters MNK underneath the date" Nodoka said "Wait, if there is twenty six letters then" Naruto started "M=13 N=14 and K=11" Haruna said "13-14-11, next" Naruto said "There's no more" Nodoka panicked "Are you sure?" Naruto asked "Yes, I'm sure" Nodoka said "Alright let's try 11-18-45" Naruto said entering the combination to heard silence "Not that, what about" Naruto said as "Wait here's one it appears to be 25-01-70" Nodoka said "25th of January 1970" Naruto said entering the combination "Bingo that's the third one" Naruto said as the door slid open

After the door slid open it revealed a warmly illuminated pathway "Geez they think we're suckers or something Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said as fifty Naruto clones appeared "Search for and deactivate any traps" Naruto ordered "Huh?" the girls asked "Found one, looks like a kunai trap" One said "Here's another one" a second one said "Two more here" a third clone said "Looks like all of these traps are..." POOF! A clone was destroyed "What happened?" Yue asked "Hang on, it appears that the clone stepped on something" Naruto said with a stern look on his face. "What do we do?" Nodoka asked "Continue with caution" Naruto said as he took a step into the pathway.

"Because of your shadow clones, that was easy" Yue panted. "Using fifty clones did make it a little too easy" Naruto said before "WHOA!" Yue shouted seeing a spinning horizontal pillar in front of her that had three separate sections each rotating in a different direction "This is so not good!" Haruna panicked "Don't worry I'll carry you across with some shadow clones" Naruto said making three shadow clone who picked up the girl and carried her across safely "That was not fun so what's next?" Naruto asked "Toad statues" Haruna said in confusion as they saw a hallway filled with toad statues "Something tells me there will be a summoning jutsu trap here" Naruto said inching his way along feeling each statue "Stone, stone skin, stone wait a minute..." Naruto said as a sword was swung barely missing his head "That was close" he muttered as he jumped up to see to illuminating pools of golden light "That is so not good RUN!" Naruto shouted as the three girls performed a wall run to avoid the summoned toad "How did something that big; get all the way down here?" Haruna asked "A summoning jutsu trap in other words a summoning jutsu that is triggered when someone steps on it" Naruto explained running to dodge an attack "That is not good!" Yue said as they came to a dead end "Wait, wait I have a summoning contract with the toad boss Gamabunta!" Naruto said before the sword was brought down "Naruto?" "Gamakichi?" the toad and the ninja asked each other "I thought you were thieves" Gamakichi said steathing his sword and walking out into the light "Nope just me and a group of library enthusiasts" Naruto said as he jumped on the toads head.

"So your dad's journal huh, so that's what you're after?" Gamakichi asked as he waddled along the corridor. "Yeah but why are you the guardian summon?" Nodoka asked "I was picked at random, most times it's Gamaken, Hiro or my dad" Gamakichi said "Wow so your dad is this Gamabunta character?" Yue asked "Yes, oh hold on we'll have to swim across here so hold on" Gamakichi instructed the group as they grabbed hold of his vest riding the toad across the swiftly flowing waters.

"Here we are the journal's chamber" Gamakichi said as the group walked up to a pair of door "This must be where we fell down into the underground chamber that had a sustainable climate" Yue said "Huh?" Nodoka asked "Remember when Negi first came here and tried to grab the book anyway there was an underground beach with clean breathable air, waterfalls and trees" Yue explained "Okay so now to open these doors" Naruto said pushing the doors open.

Once the doors opened it revealed a beautiful sight, an oak tree with a bookstand carved into its trunk surrounded by various blossom trees all flowering. On the book stand was a blue leather bound book "That's it the hurricane journal, we found it" Naruto cheered picking up the book and placing it carefully in a satchel "So now how do we get out of here?" Nodoka said as a bright flash of orange light surrounded them. When the light disappeared they were up top and outside "That was weird" Yue said "Who cares I have the journal, so now I may have a way back to Konoha" Naruto said triumphantly.

That night Naruto started reading the journal and came across something he was not expecting to read "NO WAY it can't be!" he shouted alerting Setsuna "What is it?" she asked "Just a ramen recipe that may be better than Ichiraku" Naruto lied "That's all, then again you haven't been eating Ramen everyday have you?" she asked "Yeah, maybe one day I'll cook it for us" Naruto said. "Goodnight" Setsuna said as Naruto turned back to read the secret again and the Ramen recipe on the adjacent page


	12. the secret revealed

The secret revealed

The next Morning Naruto was busily cooking over a large saucepan, "Now we add this, this and this" he said adding ingredients "That better not be ramen you're cooking!" Setsuna warned as she was aroused from her sleep "No this is one of dad's breakfast recipes he shared with mum there's a whole section in here right after his log books and before the Justu section" Naruto said serving it up. "Wow this looks good" Setsuna said before taking a bite.

On the train Naruto was in deep thought about the secret he read last night. "Nagi has decided to separate his children from eachother; one will be taken in by his friends, the other by his brother" 'What did that mean' Naruto thought. "Hey wake up we're nearly late" Setsuna said racing off. Naruto looked up and saw Negi and Asuna together arguing with each other like usual "Wait a minute!" he realised that he didn't read the rest of that journal entry, so he opened it to the page with the secret on it.

"Well it appears Nagi has done it and Arika is depressed, it is a good thing that my beloved Kushina is with her, I still don't think it was a good idea to have Takahata take Asuna away from Negi and then erase her memories in hope of the two not reuniting. Personally I hope they do reunite and then maybe all the evils our enemy has been doing will be undone."

Naruto was shocked over what he had just read "Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Chizuru asked "Yeah I am just doing a bit of reading" Naruto replied "If you don't feel well I can always tell sensei" Natsumi said "I'm alright" Naruto said walking off "Kyuubi, you dumb fox!" Naruto mentally shouted "DO NOT SHOUT!" the nine tailed fox yelled "I also had just read that entry I suggest you tell them after class today and then confront Takahata about the subject" Kyuubi advised "I can't believe that he would do that!" Naruto sneered "Calm yourself, Naruto" Kyuubi said.

After class ended Naruto had a feeling in his stomach he did not particularly enjoy. "Hey Asuna can I see you on the rooftop?" Naruto asked "Sure" Asuna said, Evangeline saw this "Nagi's dirty little secret has come out to play...I must stop it" she said evilly "Not if I can help it" Kaede said over hearing all three people. On the rooftop Naruto rested on the railing, Eva was above him about to dive bomb him and Kaede had a Kunai with a wire connected to it so she could stop Eva. As soon as Asuna walked out Kaede threw her kunai and wrapped it around Evangeline yanking her back "No you don't" Kaede said as she held fast against Eva "Let go of me!" Eva demanded "No I don't think so, just relax and watch" Kaede instructed.

"So Naruto what is it, I have to go soon and talk with Negi about homework" Asuna said "You may need to talk to him more than about homework, I discovered something about you in my dad's journal" Naruto explained handing Asuna the journal with it opened to the section contain what he was talking about "This can't be" Asuna said as tears developed in her eyes "Are you telling me the man I've called my adoptive father has lied to me all these years?" she asked as she broke down "Even your time as a princess in the war was a backup memory so your true memories never came out, I'm truly sorry Asuna" Naruto said walking off to let Asuna cry, as he picked up the journal he sensed Kaede and Eva on the roof "Thanks for stopping her" Naruto said before closing the door.

Takahata was walking along humming before spying Naruto "Hello there Naruto" he said only to see Naruto's eye fade from azure blue to Deep red slited eyes "You" he growled "So I'm dealing with Kyuubi Naruto am I?" Takahata asked "Why did you lie to her all these years?" Naruto howled as he clenched his fists "For safety I knew if you were like your father, you would tell her after you learned yourself" Takahata said as Naruto calmed down "Where is she at the moment?" Takahata asked "On a rooftop crying for your treachery" Naruto said "Thank you and watch out for the protector of the secret" Takahata said walking off.

In her dorm room Asuna hugged her pillow while crying, "Asuna I'm back and I brought Nodoka, Setsuna and Kazumi to study" Konoka's voice rang out. The group noticed Asuna crying and alarm bells began to sound "Asuna!" Konoka shouted racing to her friend. Nodoka and Kazumi followed but Setsuna saw Naruto in the hallway looking down, She looked back at the group of girls "What happened?" she asked as soft as she could "Asuna found something out about her family" Naruto said "I understand, Miss Konoka I advise that we give her some space for now" Setsuna advised "Of course Sec-chan" Konoka said standing up with Kazumi and Nodoka and left "We'll study later" she apologized "I didn't know this would happen" Naruto sighed.

When Negi arrived back at his dorm he saw Asuna had cried herself to sleep and Takahata covering her over with a blanket. "What happened?" Negi asked "She had a stressful day and broke down, Naruto heard her crying and got me straight away" Takahata said "Thank you I feel like she is important to me, but how I have no clue" Negi said "I could shed light on that" Naruto said sniffling "After all I'm the reason she's had a rough day" Naruto said "What do you mean?" Negi asked as Naruto sat down at the table "I mean this" Naruto said holding out his father's journal. Negi reached out for it when the trio heard a groan "Negi" Asuna asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes "There's something we need to tell you" Asuna said.

"No I must not let those two brats reunite, for if I do it will be a disaster" Eva griped "What do you mean master?" Chachamaru asked "If those two reunite, my power will be nothing compared to theirs and in turn when we find Nagi I won't be able to get rid of that annoying blaggard!" Eva screamed while another person eavesdropped on the conversation "Master are you saying?" Chachamaru asked in horror "Of course I tried to take out baby Negi, but failed due to his older brat sister and that ramen eating idiot Minato" Eva growled in anger. As Eva stormed off, Kazumi walked out of her hiding spot "Eva attacked Negi as a...baby!" she panicked before dashing off to find her friends.

Negi was at a loss for words until he stuttered out "Could you repeat that please?" "I'm your sister Negi" Asuna said as tears quickly pooled into her eyes "How could this be?" the young mage asked "Wait until we find your parents and then ask them" Naruto said as he leaned against the doorway. Takahata smiled at the scene before leaving "All I know is I have a brother to protect now" Asuna cried hugging Negi tightly while Naruto viewed this scene with great joy.

Kazumi was heavily puffing "Kazumi?" Naruto asked noticing her "Naruto...Eva...Asuna...Negi...Attack" she panted out "Whoa, whoa what was that?" Naruto asked "I tried to say that Eva attacked Negi when he was a baby and she is coming for him again" she puffed out "Not good!" Naruto said whirling around to see the Goth Lolita loving vampire behind him "Oh, damn!" Naruto cussed, Kazumi quickly closed the door but not before she took a happy snap of the newly reunited siblings "Kazumi run" Naruto ordered drawing out a kunai, "That will not save you" Eva chuckled "No but this will!" a female voice said as a fist flew at Eva "Ooph!" Once Eva had gotten up and saw he opponent "Why am I not surprised your here Kushina!" Eva growled as a woman with fiery red hair, azure blue eyes and an female version of Naruto's outfit stood with staff across her shoulders stood there "Mum?" Naruto asked 


	13. the protector

The protector

"How have you been you young Hag!" Kushina asked bitterly "I was good until that boy over there came and screwed up my plans...forcing me to step them up!" Eva said as a smirk developed on her face "You know I was going to let you off but now for insulting them, you're getting a butt kicking" Kushina said whipping her staff around her neck making it connect with Eva's legs "I forgot you used a bo-staff" Eva said as she picked herself up off the ground "And I forgot you were a vampire so here have one of these" Kushina said throwing a pouch on the floor near Eva "No not that, Anything but THAT!" Eva screamed trembling, "KAI!" Kushina said as the pouch burst open revealing "Not garlic!" Eva said quickly throwing her cape over her nose to stop the smell "Yo, Fang Face!" Naruto taunted "I forgot you were here" Eva grumbled "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as a single shadow clone appeared. "What forgot how to form a rasengan one handed?" Eva taunted "No, this is a Wind Style Rasengan" Naruto said as the blue orb became white with wisps of wind coming off it "Wind rasengan, but how did you?" Eva inquired as she barely dodged Naruto's attack "You've won for now" Eva bitterly said before disappearing.

Kushina sighed before "Mom, are you are ok?" a girl asked, "What?" Naruto whispered as he saw a young teenage girl with hair the colour of orange, wearing an orange tank top covered by a baby pink hooded jacket, blue jeans and a hot pink choker around her neck "I'm fine Haruka" Kushina said as she put her bo-staff away "Thanks to...Naruto?" Kushina said shocked "Mum?" Naruto said as he rushed forward and hugged his mother "Mom who is this, who are you?" Haruka asked Naruto before reaching underneath her jacket and got hold of something before something cold landed on her cheek. "Drop the weapon" Setsuna said "Why should I?" Haruka snapped "Haruka simmer down, So Naruto how have you been, alright I hope?" Kushina asked "Yeah I have been okay" Naruto said "I'm sorry your father had to do that to you" Kushina said as tears came to her eyes. "Mum it's alright the fleabag and I have become friends somewhat and after a few years the villagers treated me okay especially the third Hokage, Iruka sensei and my team mates" Naruto said.

"Okay then so my turn to have my question answered, who in the heck are you?" Haruka asked again as her hand was still clutching her weapons, "Haruka-hani this is your older brother Naruto" Kushina said pushing the two together "You're my older brother huh?" Haruka asked "Yeah I never thought I would have a younger sibling" Naruto said pulling Haruka into a hug while Setsuna still rested her sword on Haruka's cheek "Ah, Setsuna dear could you kindly remove your sword?" Naruto asked "Wait you know this psychotic girl?" Haruka asked before Setsuna turned her blade sideways before removing it "Yes she is my girlfriend" Naruto said "Whoops" was all Haruka said "That's okay Setsuna was trained as a protector and since you made a move she deemed hostile" Naruto explained "I'm sorry" Haruka said bowing "I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted I saw that your intent was of protection also" Setsuna said "I am honored to meet two of my beloved's family members." Setsuna said bowing in respect.

Inside their dorm Asuna and Negi were having a tender moment "I wonder what Nekane will say?" Negi asked as Asuna laughed "Or Ayaka and Anya" Asuna added, a knock sounded on the door "Yo Asuna, Negi are you okay?" Naruto's voice rang out "Way to spoil the moment Naruto" Asuna laughed "Hey you two okay now all family like?" Naruto asked before Haruka was heard saying family like "Yeah now I want answers" Asuna said opening her dorm room door. Asuna saw Kushina standing before her smiling "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl" Kushina said pulling Asuna into a massive hug "And this little gentleman must be Negi, my how've you grown" Kushina said ruffling Negi's hair. "Er, Naruto who is she?" Asuna asked "She is my mother Kushina" Naruto said "Kushina" Asuna said before having a flashback.

Look at him Kushina isn't he precious; my little son, my little Negi" Arika said "Is he here?" Asuna said bounding in and leaping around like a rabbit on a sugar rush "Asuna you'll wake him" Kushina said holding her still "Okay I'll go get daddy" Asuna said dashing out. "Speaking of sons...have you?" Arika asked "Last I heard he was giving Iruka a run for his money" Kushina laughed. "Oh, sounds like his mother, huh?" Arika asked laughing.

After her flashback Asuna held her head "Asuna, are you okay?" Negi asked "Yeah just a flashback" Asuna said "So do you know who I am now?" Kushina asked "Yeah you were with mom when Negi was born" Asuna said being steadied by Setsuna and Naruto "Negi...born...what are you guys talking about?" Setsuna asked "Oh sorry it seems that Negi is Asuna's little brother and Mom here is the protector of some big secret" Naruto said "I'm not the protector" Kushina said "Then who is?" Naruto and Asuna asked "Naruto is the secret's protector now or at least ever since he had the Journal of his father" Kushina said "What...but I thought you said I was the next protector" Haruka complained "I know sweetheart but truth is I was hoping that Naruto would be the new protector to train you" Kushina said "Why?" the siblings asked "Naruto will be the main protector or a Protector Prime, while Haruka you will be a Protector Minor or a secondary protector in case the primary protector is unable to perform their duties" Kushina said.

Later on Naruto was in his casual clothes with Haruka walking next to him in awe "Wow!" Was all the young woman could say "It is impressive when you first see it isn't it" Naruto said nearly chuckling "Oh, Naruto wait up" A sunny voice rang out "Konoka, what are you doing here and where is Setsuna?" Naruto asked "Training...oh hello" Konoka said turning to Haruka "Hey" Haruka replied "Meet my little sister" Naruto said ruffling her hair "Bro, cut it out alright your embarrassing me. I'm surprised you even got a girlfriend" Haruka said as a blade was placed on her shoulder "Because you tend to...um...train heaps" Haruka said "Oh, thanks but now that my beloved is with me I can train and be romantic at the same time" Naruto said removing Setsuna's blade and pulling her in to an embrace and then sweetly kissing her. "Gross" Haruka whined before turning to a giggling Konoka "What?" Haruka asked "Nothing but one day you'll be like that" Konoka said "NO I WON'T!" Haruka screamed back before chasing a laughing Konoka. "Things are going to be interesting" Setsuna said leaning on Naruto's shoulder.


	14. Time Together

Time together

"Come on bro, at least give me a challenge" Haruka whined while she was training "Haruka it is still early in your training, and besides don't you have homework?" Naruto replied "Oh yeah" Haruka said before she grabbed her bag and ran off. It had been two weeks since Haruka's arrival to Mahora; she was enrolled in middle school class 1-A and stayed with her new friend that she made in homeroom, Nuroko, who was sitting under the tree doing her homework

"Hey Nu, did you get that question we had trouble with?" Haruka asked flopping onto the ground "Yeah, here's the way of working it out" Nuroko said as she adjusted her red hair underneath her pink headband "So you're not telling me what the answer is, are you?" Haruka asked slyly "No that would defeat the purpose of doing the work" Nuroko said. Nuroko noticed Naruto bummed out "What's wrong with him?" she asked "He hasn't spent any time with his girlfriend or other friends, too busy training me to answer your next question" Haruka said bored without looking at Nuroko who was surprised "Have you ever thought about asking someone else to train with you?" Nuroko asked rolling onto her back and producing a small orb of light which made Haruka panic "Nu, you know no magic in public!" Haruka said "But you use chakra" Nuroko argued "Which is different from magic, chakra is more like Kanka" Haruka explained.

"But now that you mention it he has been down, HEY NARU!" Haruka shouted as she jumped up and raced across the field to her brother "What's wrong?" she asked innocently "Ever since I've been training you...me and Setsuna have been drifting apart, the only times we see each other is in class and our dorm room" Naruto sighed leaning against a tree "Well if you want my friend's advice, have me train under someone else; like Kaede or Ku maybe...even Asuna. That way you can have time with Setsuna" Haruka said leaning on her brother, "Not a bad idea" Naruto said ruffling her hair "No problem bro, now GO!" she ordered "Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going" Naruto said getting up "Treat her to a full day date, start with a nice breakfast at home and finish with a candlelit dinner" Nuroko said coming into the conversation. "And give her red roses which tells her that you love her" Haruka said smiling before shoving her older brother.

The next morning Setsuna woke up to the delicious smell of her boyfriends cooking, "Stay in bed my dear" Naruto said. "Um...okay" Setsuna said pulling on a robe and pulling the blanket up a bit more before Naruto came in with her breakfast "What did you do?" Setsuna asked "What I can't spoil my girl?" he asked "In that case yes you can" she said before kissing him deeply. "Go on eat up" Naruto said going back to the kitchen to get his own breakfast and then sat down next to Setsuna.

The pair decided to go out for a walk around campus in the warm weather. Setsuna wore a pale blue sundress with a white button down shirt over top; while Naruto wore his cargoes, black and orange shirt and head band. "We should do this more often" Setsuna replied walking hand in hand smiling "Anything you want to do today?" Naruto asked "How about the movies" Setsuna said excitedly "I'm guessing a mushy chick flick" Naurto guessed "Yep, now come on!" Setsuna said pulling him along. In the bushes Haruka, Konoka and Asuna watched "I can't believe it we're turning into the Mahora cheer-squad...and besides shouldn't you be training?" Asuna asked "I am this is stealth and intelligence gathering training" Haruka said crouching back down "We are not going to that movie" Asuna ordered "Why not?" the other two asked "Because it's a date and besides I saw that movie yesterday with Nodoka and Ayaka" Asuna explained dragging the other two away "Blast" Haruka groaned.

During the movie the couple held hands while Setsuna rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then rested his head on top of Setsuna's. The hero of the film seemed a bit familiar to Naruto as he watched because he was a complete bumbler but in the end it turns out alright and he got his dream girl. "That was great, want to grab some food now?" Naruto asked "Sure" Setsuna said walking across to a small cafe. Haruka and Konoka were there as well "It looks like it's going well" Haruka said.

The pair continued strolling along until Setsuna locked her eyes onto something "What is it dear?" Naruto asked "That" Setsuna replied going up to a window and looking in at a purple formal dress with Spaghetti straps "Well how much is it?" Naruto asked "It's a bit expensive" Setsuna said "No worries then" Naruto said walking into the shop. "Oh, Naru you didn't have to do that" Setsuna said "Well I felt like it and when you see where we're going tonight you'll understand. Now we have to get ready" Naruto said taking her hand and walking off.

Back in the dorms Setsuna had just gotten out of the bath. She sat down at her desk in front of a mirror in just her robe trying to prepare for this big surprise Naruto had when a knock sounded upon the door "Come in" Setsuna said while her teeth were holding a hair pin "Hey Setsuna what are you up to?" Asuna asked "Preparing for something tonight" she said "Want some help?" Asuna asked taking Setsuna's hairbrush and helping her with her hair "So is it going up or staying down?" Asuna asked "Down" Setsuna said "Hey did you hear about Haruna going out with Shino?" Asuna asked "No I didn't know she liked the guy" Setsuna laughed

In Negi's dorm room Naruto was getting ready "Thanks for letting get ready here," Naruto said buttoning up a black polo shirt, "No problem, I think what you are doing for Setsuna is really sweet," Negi said as Naruto put on a white suit jacket. "Well how do I look?" Naruto asked "Like a true gentleman" Chamo said smoking his out of thin air cigarette again. "Yes I believe Setsuna will most enjoy and appreciate this" Negi said

Setsuna was putting a white gold chain when there was a knock at the door "Coming" she yelled out getting up and grabbing her purple shawl and draped it around her shoulders. When she opened the door she saw Naruto wearing a white casual suit. "Hello handsome" Setsuna purred "You look beautiful" Naruto said noticing that Setsuna wore some light makeup "Thank you" Setsuna committed blushing "Shall we?" Naruto asked offering his arm to her which she gladly took wrapping both of hers around his "No later than eleven Naruto" Konoka rang out making the couple laugh.

Setsuna was actually quite surprised when she saw a table with candles on it under the world tree "Naruto, you seriously know how to impress a girl" Naruto pulled out her seat and sat her down "I had the cooking club make one of my dad's recipes for tonight" Naruto said seating down as Ku Fei came over with their food "Thanks Ku" Naruto said winking at her.

After dinner Setsuna and Naruto sat down under the world tree together "Naruto this has been the best date I've ever had" Setsuna said taking off her pearlescent purple high heels "I have to agree with you" Naruto said kissing her under the slivery pale light of the full moon.

When Naruto entered the dorms he saw Asuna leaning against the doorway "Have fun?" she asked noticing a sleeping Setsuna on Naruto's back "Yeah we did" Naruto said carrying her up the stairs to their room.


	15. A Healer's touch

Healer's call

Negi and Nodoka were down by the lake enjoying the view there "Professor this is beautiful" Nodoka sighed taking Negi's hand in her own. "I know with all the weird stuff going on it is nice just to relax" Negi said making Nodoka giggle. "Okay, weirder than usual stuff going on" Negi corrected himself smiling at his girlfriend.

Back in Mahora, Haruka was training under Kaede in weapons "Come your sais are an offensive style of weapon while Kaede's shuriken are ranged, deflect them and charge in" Naruto instructed "Fuka, Fumika watch my back" Kaede ordered "Of course Kaede-san" Fuka said pulling out a kunai, Fumika started to pull out a kunai when something caught the corner of her eye "Huh?" Fumika asked looking "Fumika?" Naruto asked noticing that she lost focus on the battle "Is that...smoke?" Fuka asked turning around "Yeah it is, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto said "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the girls shouted each of them created a shadow clone "GO AND INVESTIGATE THE SMOKE!" Naruto shouted

In the area near the lake Negi and Nodoka were stuck in a firestorm "Negi this is just too hot" Nodoka coughed as smoke was inhaled and the hot air burnt the inside of her lungs "Don't worry Nodoka I'm sure someone will save us" Negi said smiling "PROFESSOR!" Nodoka screamed before shoving him out of the way "No, NODOKA!" Negi cried as he saw Nodoka under a burning tree trunk "Professor its hurts" Nodoka said as tears started to rush out of her eyes like rivers, "I don't know what to do" Negi panicked as his student and girlfriend was trapped "Somebody please help us" Negi shouted in distress.

On the other side Naruto's shadow clone stopped once he saw the fire and waited until the other clones got there "Quickly dispel" the Naruto clone ordered the others as they landed. "Now for myself dis..." "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" a voice shouted "Negi!" the clone panicked quickly dispelling. "Okay so we know that whoa...NEGI!" Naruto said rushing to the fire. "Bro wait up" Haruka said running after them.

"Nodoka please hold on" Negi cried as he held his beloved's hand "I don't know how long I can last" Nodoka said sadly as her eyelids started to drop from pain. "No Nodoka" Negi said "Negi, where are you?" a voice cried out "Asuna, OVER HERE!" Negi said standing up "Negi, you're safe...NODOKA!" Asuna screamed "Guys stand back I'll get her out of there, Rasegan" Naruto said throwing the spiralling ball into the trunk making it break "Asuna, Kaede pull her out of there NOW!" Naruto ordered as Asuna and Kaede pulled an unconscious Nodoka out from under the tree. "Let's GO!" Asuna shouted running out of the fire with Haruka, Kaede, the twins, Naruto and Negi after her "Nodoka please be okay" Negi said in distress, Naruto noticed this. "She will be Negi don't worry" Naruto comforted the boy.

A while later Ako and Shizuna sensei walked out with a look of despair on their faces, "How is she?" Asuna asked standing up and walking to them so Negi wouldn't hear them "Bad, she has severe burns to her back and then if she survives that...she will never walk again," replied Shizuna "Wait, so are you saying she's" Asuna asked stopping before she finished "Yes...she's dying from those burns and we don't know why" Ako said "Oh, Asuna" Ako then started to cry on Asuna's shoulder. "Konoka; could you heal Nodoka's burns with your pactio artefact?" Naruto asked "I should be able to" Konoka said happily getting up and walking into Nodoka's hospital room.

Once the pair were in the room what they saw was heartbreaking. Nodoka was heavily sedated and lying on her stomach with her back exposed showing the deadly burns. Naruto nodded to a sadden Konoka who said Adate summoning her healing fans "Naruto I'm going to have to tap into my hidden potential for this" Konoka said "But Negi said that you can only do that if...oh" Naruto said realising "I, Konoka Konoe call upon my hidden power to save a friend of mine" Konoka said as a bright light consumed her before she waved her healing fans over Nodoka.

Naruto noticed something "KONOKA STOP!" Naruto shouted shocking Konoka "If I don't do it now she'll die" Konoka said "And if you do it now you'll kill her faster look, her burns have worsened" Naruto said noticing the smell of searing human skin "No, I can't have" Konoka broke down "Naruto, Konoka what happened?" Shizuna asked "I thought Konoka's healing powers could heal the burns but it appears I am mistaken and gravely at that" Naruto said with concern heavily in his voice before getting an idea "I know!" Naruto said racing off

"Headmaster?" Naruto asked "Yes, yes come in" the headmaster said "Can you get a hold of the Hokage for me?" Naruto asked "Of course but why?" the headmaster asked "Just tell her to come to the hospital room okay?" Naruto asked rushing out "O...okay" the headmaster said walking to the leaf village world door and knocked. An hour later "Gaki you have better have a good reason to drag me away from the annual Konoha Poker tourney" Tsunade barked in rage "Okay, a friend of mine is dying and we tried healing with magic" Naruto said "So why do you need me?" Tsunade asked "It sped up the rate of dying" Naruto said opening Nodoka's door, Tsunade looked at the girl and sighed "Okay you have a good reason" she said walking up to Nodoka's sedated form.

Tsunade's hand started to glow a pastel green colour "Mystic palm jutsu" she said as she applied the chakra covered hands to Nodoka's back. Naruto looked on as Ako came in and stood on the other side of the bed observing the healing process "You, young miss could you please increase the lighting a bit?" Tsuande asked not looking at the girl "Of course" Ako said adjusting the dimmer "Thank you" the Hokage said "Could you teach me to do that?" Ako asked as Tsunade finished up "Well that's the best I could do" Tsunade said before saying to Ako "I could but do you have any chakra?" "Oh, yes even though not many people know about it" Ako said "Now, Naruto...Naruto where did he go, that gaki."

"Boy this is the most risky gambit you have ever been in out of all of your stupid gambits" Kyuubi growled as Naruto sat down under the world tree as it softly glowed. Naruto channelled the natural chakra around him. He felt it swirling around combining with his normal chakra and then felt the effects, his toad eyes and sage cloak appeared "Now time to go" Naruto said triumphantly standing up and walking off.

A moment later Naruto closed the door softly and walked over to Nodoka "Ready gaki?" Kyuubi asked "Let's do this, Mystical Sage Palm Jutsu" Naruto said as a bright white light emanated from his hand. "Let's hope this works" Naruto said as he touched the bad burns on Nodoka's back. In mere moments the burns started to reduce in size, and whimpering was heard "Brilliant the sedatives have worn off of her" Kyuubi said "I'm going as fast as I feel I need to" Naruto said, as he continued the whimpering became louder "BOY!" Kyuubi barked "I'm nearly there besides I think that is not a whimper of pain" Naruto said "What you mean?" "A whimper of fear, she's having a nightmare, shouldn't be too much longer" Naruto said.

After ten minutes "There it's done" said Naruto while powering down the jutsu "good work Naruto" Kyuubi said as Nodoka began sleeping peacefully "Oh, Naruto I didn't see you come in" Ako said walking over to Nodoka performing hand signs before stopping "What?" Ako asked seeing no burns "On second thought that was not a good idea" Naruto said before a bang was heard "NARUTO!" Ako shouted rushing to him "Just a little tired from using a senjutsu" Naruto said "Hey is she awake?" Naruto asked "Not yet but she should be a wake soon. "Good"

The next day Naruto was lying in bed as Nodoka came too "I want to thank you for your help yesterday" she said "No prob" Naruto yawned "Well rest up" Nodoka said leaving as Naruto fell asleep.


	16. Attack of Fate

Attack of the fate

It was another peaceful day at Mahora, everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine "This is great I finally have some downtime" Haruka shouted stretching out under the sun "You shouldn't stay out there too long Haruka otherwise you might burn" Nuroko said as she continued reading a book while leaning against a tree "You know your skirt is going to be blown up by the wind and all the guys are going to enjoy the view" Haruka said to her friend "That is why we are wearing shorts under our uniform" said Nuroko as she smoothed her summer uniform skirt "Why are you even wearing the blue uniform?" Haruka asked as she noticed half the school was wearing normal uniforms with a short sleeve shirt on and no blazer; while the other half were wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue knee length skirt. "It's different" Nuroko said.

In the woods the Ala Alba was training in Kaede's usual mountain area. "Nice move" Setsuna said as she dodged Naruto's blade. Fumika was sitting down patting a chibified version of Kyuubi nicknamed Kyuchibi. "Now I think Naruto's wind sabre is actually beating back Setsuna's Yunagi" Fuka said blocking a kunai "I agree Naru is showing improvement-aru" Ku fei said dodging a punch from Asuna "Hey Negi how's Konoka and the library club's magic training?" Asuna asked as she viewed Nodoka, Yue, Haruna and Konoka practicing their magic. "Nice work ladies" Negi commented. As the training was happening Naruto sensed something was off.

"Oh hello" Nuroko said to a new presence in the area, a white haired boy "Do you know where I could find a Negi Springfield?" the boy asked "Whose asking?" Haruka inquired going for a sai "My name is Tertium" Fate lied "He's gone for the day" Nuroko said preparing an attack "Very well if you won't tell where he is and are ready to fight I'll beat it out of you" Fate said performing his attack "Rock spear!" he announced as a stalactite came out of the ground "Sagita magica doragon ya no Hikari (Magical Archer Dragon arrows of light) Nuroko performed as an arrow composed of light in the form of a dragon raced to Fate who dodged it "Shadow kunai jutsu" Haruka said throwing a kunai which multiplied into a hundred kunai but they were blocked by a wall of rock "Oh boy we're in trouble, Nuroko get bro and the oth..." Fate had gripped Haruka's neck. "STOP! PLEASE STOP, I'll show you where they are if you let her go" Nuroko said in tears "Much better" Fate said letting go of Haruka and walked over to Nuroko before taking her arm forcefully but not before she leant up and kissed him "That so that you don't hurt my friend anymore" Nuroko said sadly "Okay" Fate smiled.

Kyuchibi had his ears up in alert "Kyuchibi, whats wrong?" Fumika asked petting him "I don't know" he said taking random sniffs in the air "I'm not liking this" Fuka said "Who's there?" Naruto barked out "It's me Nuroko" Nuroko said "Anyone else with you?" Naruto asked, "Nope just me" Nuroko lied knowing Fate was two steps to the right and three steps back "Alright then where's Haruka?" Asuna asked "Asleep when I last saw her" Nuroko once again lied "Okay whose has the knife in your back?" Naruto asked "Oh no one except a white haired kid" Nuroko slipped up "Very well, Yo Fate come out here" Naruto ordered as Fate slowly stepped forward but stopped next to Nuroko

The Ala Alba stood still unknowing what Fate would do "Girl you have been most useful to me so you may go and attend to you friend" Fate smirked "Of course Fate-sama" Nuroko said "Haruka...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Naruto shouted lunging at Fate "Well last time I checked she had trouble breathing" Fate said before dodging the fist that was aimed toward his face alerting the group "Naruto what are you doing!" Asuna shouted "This guy harmed my sister and I will not let him get away with it!" Naruto growled, Fumika noticed Kyuchibi leaving and re-joining Naruto. "Oh great now he's going to go berserk due to the fact he has Kyuubi in him." Asuna said worried.

Fate and Naruto circled each other before Fate threw his fist only to be blocked by Naruto's arm before he flipped Naruto onto his back. While on his back Naruto managed to kick Fate in the stomach before kicking his legs out of under him making him fall to the ground. "Rasenrengan" Naruto said slamming both of his hands, each containing a rasengan, into Fate making him lift up into the air before crashing into the ground at high speed. "Ouch that had to hurt!" "Sagita Magica sagita lucis" Negi said launching ten arrows of light "Sagita Magica doragon yu no yami" Nuroko said launching a dark dragon arrow at Fate. The arrows of light spiralled around the dragon of darkness. "It's all over" Naruto said adding Kyuubi's chakra to the dragon making its talons shaper. The attack collided with Fate covering the area in dust and debris.

"Did you get him?" Kazumi asked "Yeah we did" Negi relaxed "But he's still standing" Naruto growled charging off to get him. "So you still don't see me as a threat do you?" Fate asked launching a spear of obsidian through Naruto "NO NARUTO!" Setsuna shouted "Damn that's the second time that's happened to me" Naruto wheezed as he performed the shadow clone jutsu to hold off fate for a while "BOY ARE YOU CRAZY, we don't know what will happen if you gather Senjutsu with that big of a wound" Kyuubi snarled "Ko-Konoka" Naruto said as a cool feeling was felt on his wound "She's healing you Naruto" Asuna said with her blade at the ready. Naruto closed his eyes, made a shadow clone and concentrated on gathering Senjutsu.

Five minutes later Naruto jumped up "Sage art: Super Great Ball Rasengan" Naruto shouted out forming a rasengan twice his height and jumped into the air before slamming it down onto Fate. "Eat that you overgrown rat!" Naruto shouted. As the Rasengan reduced back to normal size he looked in the crater to see nothing, "Not again" Naruto said as he ran east.

A short while later Naruto stood on a cliff above a lake, "Where is he?" Naruto asked before the others joined him a safe distance away from the cliff "I'm right here Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to make sure that you cannot and will not stop me," Fate said "Oh yeah and how is that going to happen?" Naruto asked "Simple GROUND CLEVE" Fate said as a fissure appeared in the cliff parallel to Naruto and fell off taking Naruto with it in a cloud of dust and rock tumbling into the deep lake below. The Ala Alba stood there in shock, Setsuna felt something wet run down her cheek, "no...It can't be...NARUTO!" she screamed out again and again as the others caught onto what she knew "no, no, no NARUTO SENSEI!" The twins shouted "I win. Now to let you grieve for a day goodbye" Fate said walking off.

On a part of the lake shore stood Kurosuna, the man who brought Naruto to Mahora, staring at Naruto's red sage cloak. "Pity I had such high hopes for you Naruto Uzumaki, oh well I guess I was wrong" he said as his cloak flapped in the wind below spiralling away as black sand while Asuna picked up the torn cloak while shedding tears.


	17. Leaf Despair

Leaf despair

As the Ala Alba group came back to Mahora they saw the Konoha 11 and Sennin standing under the world tree "Lady Tsunade" Setsuna said "what is it?" Tsunade asked before being handed Naruto's cloak "I'm sorry, he's gone" Setsuna said before running off to cry "How?" Jiraiya asked clutching at the cloak "An enemy of ours came and attacked us but in the end he got Naruto as he destroyed the cliff he was standing on sending him into the lake below...this was all we found I'm sorry" Asuna explained "What's wrong?" Kiba asked, before Shino and Lee were attacked by their crying girlfriends Ku Fei and Haruna, Hinata hid her face in Kiba's shoulder "It can't be he was supposed to come *sniffle* back and become Hokage" Sakura said as Sasuke stroked her back, Choji was flabbergasted as was Neji, Shikamaru and Lee. Tenten was racked with grief. "My only family's dead" Tenten said "No they're not you see Naruto's mother and sister are alive" Asuna said.

Haruka was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest as the tears flowed freely at the news her brother was dead and what was worst was Nuroko was blaming herself "If I didn't lead Fate to them he would still be here" she said over and over again "No it's not...it's his fault Fate that dark piece of scum who can't even be called that because he is worse than that. I hope I see him again so I can let all of my rage and grief on him and avenge my brother." Haruka pledged. "Don't" a male voice said "Sasuke Uchiha I suppose" Haruka said "Yes and you must be the young Uzumaki dobe-chan" Sasuke said "I wouldn't let..." Haruka started "Your cousin Tenten or my girlfriend, call you that?" Sasuke asked earning a nod for Haruka.

In class room 3-A Asuna rested her head against a window crying loudly. Takahata heard her and came in to see her extremely, so he sat down next to her and pulled her in to a hug while stroking her hair as she cried "Why him, why?" Asuna asked "I don't know maybe he saw him as a threat and decided to get rid of him" Takahata "I don't know what to do" Asuna wailed "How about you find your brother and comfort him, hm?" Takahata asked "Yeah sure."

At sunset Negi was sitting on a grassy knoll with Kaede, Kazumi, Kaede and Nodoka who were holding his hand "It feels like a part of us has been lost" Kazumi said as she hugged herself "I remember the first time I saw Naruto, Asuna thought he would cause trouble but he prevented it" Nodoka said as she placed an arm around Negi "Hey guys" Asuna said sitting down followed by Chisame, Yue and the twins "It feels like the wind went with Naruto" Fumika said "So too did Kyuchibi" Fuka said hugging her twin sister "Yeah it does." Kaede agreed, Chisame was going through a digital photo album from when Naruto came to Mahora "I'll miss him" Negi said bawling.

The next day Konoka was walking around with her shoulders slumped having no destination to go. As she was walking she noticed a boy with red hair and green eyes "Oh, hello" Konoka said in a happy voice "Are you a friend of Naruto Uzumaki?" the boy asked "Yes I am my name is Konoka Konoe" Konoka said "I'm Gaara" he said "Was he a good friend to you?" Konoka asked "Yes he helped me with some problems one of them being a family problem" Gaara said walking along side Konoka.

Setsuna was in her room wrapped in a blanket staring at their first photo as a couple that was taken by Kazumi Asakura. Her tears were flowing fast and freely down her cheeks as a knock sounded on the door "C-come i-in" Setsuna sniffled as the door opened to reveal Asuna and Kushina, "Hey sweetheart how are you dealing with this?" Kushina asked pulling Setsuna into a warm comforting hug "Badly" she sniffled again "I just hoped he knew how much you loved him as he died" Kushina said.

Evangeline had heard the news and sat in her cottage drinking "Well what now the boy and his followers will be upset so what do I do?" Eva asked the roof of her cottage "Well for starters you could stop drinking that and sharpen up" a voice suddenly spoke causing Eva spit out her drink "Kurosuna I thought you were the reason behind bringing him here but I started to doubt that but not now. So what do you want, you walking sandpit" Eva barked "So cruel Miss McDowell and why do you suspect me of anything?" Kurosuna said removing his hood to reveal a pair of green crystal eyes and scruffy black hair "The fact you know dark style world jutsu and how in the vintage did you make him unable to go back" Eva barked agian "I didn't he can go back but only I, Nagi and Minato know this" Kuro said pulling his hood up "you scumbag no wonder your one of them the Ala Rubia" Eva said as Kurosuna disappeared.

Sakura was sitting under a blossoming tree when Setsuna came to join her "Do you think he's really gone?" Sakura asked "Who knows right" Setsuna said smiling as if a joke was told "I can see why Naruto fell in love with you" Sakura said. "Thank you and you aren't bad looking either" Setsuna complimented "Hey there's Gaara" Sakura said "With Ojou-sama" Setsuna said confused "Maybe they like each other" Sakura said..

Unbeknownst to the two girls a third set of eyes was looking at Gaara and Konoka "With that blonde haired boy out of my way I can take the girl and make her powers mine" Fate said ominously. "But first how to get rid of the redhead?" Fate asked "Gaara" a woman shouted "Come on you have to get back to Suna" the woman said "Of course Temari, I'll talk to you later?" Gaara asked before walking away "Perfect" Fate chuckled before moving away..

Half an hour later Asuna walked into her dorm room to see it messed up "NEGI!" Asuna shouted causing Negi and Setsuna ran in "What happened?" Negi asked as Asuna found a note "Dear Negi, I have your friend and soon I will have her power and there will be nothing you can do signed...Fate" spoke Asuna as she read the note out loud "First Naruto and now Konoka who else will we lose to this madman?" Setsuna asked. 


	18. The wind returns

The wind returns

In the same forest where Fate first attacked he tied Konoka to a tree "Comfy? No...good for you see I will have you power and then when I do you shall become my bride. Then you shall have no say in things" Fate monologued to Konoka "Let me go, if you don't I'll...scream" Konoka said "Oh that is original" Fate said. Konoka was panicking as Fate held his hand out gathering a spell in them "Now time for your power to become my power" Fate said.

Fate walked forward with the spell in his hand. He pulled back his arm when a white blur connected with him making him crash into the forest flinging dust out over the area. When the dust settled Konoka felt her arms being freed. She looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her making her eyes water in joy. Fate fumbled forward and saw who was protecting Konoka "WHAT NO!"

There standing in front of Konoka was Naruto Uzumaki wearing a white cloak with flames along the bottom "But I killed you with the cliff" Fate said stuttering "Next time make sure you actually killed me and not knock me out!" Naruto said becoming a blur and punching Fate in the face flinging him across the forest "Konoka wait here" Naruto said walking off.

Fate got up and wiped his mouth off only to discover a red liquid pouring out "You will pay for that you no good punk" Fate said losing his calm "I'm the punk?" Naruto said walking over to him "If I'm the punk that must make you the scumbag who likes to kidnap people" Naruto said throwing a kunai that cut Fate's arm "Now how does it feel to be the prey?" Naruto asked causing Fate to begin boiling in anger "STONE SPEAR" Fate shouted as five spears went for Naruto who simply vanished "COWARD!" Fate shouted in a taunting manner "Hey Fate can you fight the wind?" Naruto asked in an echo like voice "WHERE ARE YOU?" Fate bellowed "Here" Naruto whispered behind Fate "Wind Fist Barrage" Naruto said throwing a left hook, then blurring behind kicking him in the back, only to send him forward into a jab, before a side kick was thrown and finally a double fisted slam on top of Fate's head knocking him into the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Fate growled as he was barely standing up "Fate-kun" a voice rang out as Tsukuyomi his beloved swordswoman stood there shocked at the amount of damage done to the young tyrant "Tsuki get back my love" Fate said as Tsuki stood in front of Fate swords at the ready looking around "What did this to you?" Tsukiyomi asked "The wind" the wind itself seemed to answer for her "Do not worry my love I shall protect you" Tsukiyomi said "Okay if that's how things are then" Naruto said walking out into the open "Kazenagi!" Naruto said as a small whirlwind appeared in front of him revealing a navy blue handle with a crosspiece in the shape of the rasenshuriken and a blade of the finest chakra conducted steel. When held it in the sun at the right angle it made the blade look blue. "Nice sword" Tsukiyomi said preparing her two swords for combat.

Naruto stood his ground as the mad swordswoman came at him crossing her arms before slashing at Naruto. He blocked both swords easily before swinging upwards and spinning around to try and slash her; however his attacks were aslo blocked easily by Tsukiyomi's blades "I see your Shinmeiryuu is good but can it handle Wind Blade Kata style of combat" Naruto said performing a series of hard hits and parries on Tsukiyomi. She did her best to endure all those attacks but they took their toll. Soon she stood gasping for breath before raising her blades in the air only to hear two small chinks hit the ground. The swordswoman looked down to see her battered sword blades on the ground "My...my blades" she wailed before Naruto slammed a foot into her stomach sending her into Fate's open arms "Are you okay?" Fate asked as Tsukiyomi nodded "We must leave before" "Before you get clobbered into the ground" Naruto said powering up a rasengan using the Kyuubi's chakra to cause a shroud of chakra to begin spiralling around it "TORNADO RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted launching his attack at Fate making it look like a tornado of red energy.

Naruto stood panting at near chakra depletion "Man I haven't used that in ages" Naruto laughed "Naruto!" Konoka said rushing out preparing an energizing spell "Thanks" Naruto said before he heard a groan from fate "Damn the guy doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Naruto asked "You're low on chakra let me help you" Konoka said "No yet but soon okay." Naruto said getting up

"None of us wants to go back there so soon Setsuna but we may have too" Asuna said "But back to where I lost him...I don't know if I could" Setsuna said "All I know is that we may have too" Asuna barked. Fumika one of the newest members of the Ala Alba was just staring out the window when she saw the trees move "The wind" she whispered. 'Could it be that the wind has come back because Naruto is back?' the little teenager though.

Naruto stood there looking down at Fate with a Rasengan at the ready "NOW Konoka add some of your power to the sphere in my hand quickly" Naruto said. Konoka nodded and walked over adding her power to the Rasengan turning it into a bright spiralling sphere of golden light "Light Style: Bright Rasengan!" Naruto said launching his attack at Fate, "NO!" Fate roared in anger as the bright Rasengan connected with him releasing a brilliant spiralling light behind Fate. It was so bright that Konoka had to cover her eyes "ITS OVER FATE!" Naruto said as he walked away from the defeated form that was Fate over to the Konoka's unconscious body scooping her up into his arms "How did I lose to you?" Fate grunted out while being supported by Tsukiyomi "Easy I had people to protect...all you wanted to do was destroy and conquer and thus you had to be stopped" Naruto said walking off into the setting sun before coming a blur.

Setsuna and the others were standing outside before Asuna shouted out "Alright girls lets go rescue Konoka" with all the others in agreement. Fumika was just looking around at the school ground when a slight rustling was heard "Huh?" the young teenager asked before she felt the wind. She turned around to see Naruto walking towards the group with Konoka in his arms "It can't be" Fumika said before "NARUTO!" she cheered "What?" Setsuna asked turning around to see Naruto standing there smiling while putting Konoka down on the ground "Naruto" Setsuna said running into his arms while tears of joys ran down her face. "Hush its alright I'm here" Naruto said rubbing Setsuna's back before his lips were crushed into hers "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Setsuna growled before bringing him into a gentler kiss "Of course I won't" Naruto said smiling.

On a nearby rooftop "So the boy survived the high hopes you had has returned I take Kurosuna?" Eva asked "But of course" Kurosuna said joining the vampire with a second cloaked figure "It's about time you got here" Eva said glaring at the second person "I wasn't needed" the person said "And when may I ask are you dropping this stupid curse?" Eva growled "When you help them and keep living in the light" the second figure said removing his hood to reveal Nagi Springfield.

That night Setsuna was tossing and turning as she felt something deep inside her trying to get out "No, no, no" she moaned only to hear 'Soon you won't be able to deny it young one soon you will have to face them' "NO!" she screamed looking at the calendar "It can't be...not now" she growled "I will help you another voice said only this time calmer and warmer than the last 'Sleep young one and try not to think about it okay?' the new voice soothed before she went to sleep.


	19. Revealing things

Revealing things

"Okay so now that you're back let just hang out today in Mahora" Setsuna said happily "Of course my beautiful angel" Naruto said hugging her and kissing her neck. "I hate it when you do that" Setsuna laughed "Why?" "Because it distracts me," Setsuna said. "Good because you need distracting." "Says who?"  
"I do," Naruto said before tickling her

"Ah, young love how grand, how glorious how..." "Sickening seriously how can you watch him do that to her?" Eva groaned to Kurosuna "Easily" Kurosuna said "RAIKURA UZUMAKI!" a voice yelled out "Oh no" Kurosuna whimpered "I'll be going now, bye-aahh" Kurosuna said as his nose was grabbed by Kushina "Kushi, what a nice surprise" Raikura said "Why did you bring him here?" Kushina asked "Don't look at me, look at Nagi it was his idea" Raikura said as his nose was twisted "Why did you bring him here to Mahora?" Kushina asked "That was a fluke he was suppose to be in Kyoto but due to the world tree he landed in Mahora" Raikura said "Good to know" Kushina said smugly "Man I'm the older sibling yet I get the rough end of the stick" Raikura said flicking his hood back up "So why did Nagi bring him here?" Eva asked "I have no clue all I was supposed to do was send him to Kyoto but instead he came here which in the long run was the better choice" Kurosuna said walking away while rubbing his nose.

In a little cottage not far from the Mahora woods a blonde haired woman was reading while humming softly to herself. A man was reading the local newspaper stopping every once in awhile to sneak a glimpse of his beautiful wife. "Nagi is there something you want because you're doing the glimpse thing again," Nagi's wife said "Only to see my beautiful wife, Arika dear," Nagi said smiling as he went back to his paper before a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Arika said before Kushina walked in the door. "Kushina dear how are you?" Arika asked. "Good I need to borrow your husband for awhile." "Go ahead is that alright with you Nagi-kun?" Arika asked. "Sure is my darling," Nagi said moving up and grabbing his staff. "We'll be back later"

Nagi and Kushina stopped in a meadow, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" Nagi asked. "Yep," Kushina said before grabbing the mage's ear. "Now according to my brother you brought Naruto here why?" Kushina asked. "Because of Negi and Asuna to bring them together and also a reunion of his family as well," Nagi said. "Is that all?" Kushina asked again in that sweet you're going to get it voice. "No the last reason is because we decided that Naruto should obtain some more training alongside Negi," Nagi finished. "Okay thank you," Kushina said.

Naruto was busily training with his sword the Kazenagi while Setsuna was also training. However she had a visitor in the form of her older sister Tsuki. She was with them because a troubling time would be coming up for her sister but she also wanted to meet the misfit that her sister called her boyfriend. "What I want to know is how Naruto survived?" Asuna asked. "Yeah me too," Konoka said practicing her techniques while Naruto was remembering that day as well

Naruto was unconscious and near dead when a light surrounded him and made him come to the surface. Once he surfaced he saw a woman with blonde hair and heterochromia eyes "Asuna?" Naruto asked blacking out. When he awoke next he was in a bed "Your awake" a voice spoke. Naruto turned to see the woman from the lake "You're the one that..." "Yes I saved your life and it appears you know my daughter" the woman said. "Who's your daughter?" Naruto asked "Asuna Kagurazaka-Springfield." the woman replied. "Wait, wait if she's your daughter that must mean that..." "Yes I am."

"Arika," Naruto said back in reality. "Who's Arika?" Fumika asked. "Asuna," Negi said "I know Negi we're close to finding her," Asuna said. "Who?" Fumika asked again. "Our mother," Negi answered to the group. "Well considering we're in Eva's resort I guess it's time for bed come on guys," Asuna said leading the group. Naruto looked back at the now moonlit beach. "Naruto come on," Asuna said. "Huh, yeah sure" Naruto said.

That night as the group slept Naruto was tossing and turning clenching his teeth together in pain as he tried desperately to stop any noises coming out. Setsuna woke up at the fidgeting sounds from Naruto's bed and noticed what he was doing. "Naruto?" she asked softly feeling his forehead which was burning up. "NEGI SENSEI!" Setsuna shouted waking the whole group, "Negi-sensei there's something wrong with Naruto!" "Ok, I'll need to do a viewing spell so we can see what's going on in his head," Negi said as a bright white light encompassed the group.

Once the light died down they observed an alleyway. "Where is this place?" Chisame asked. "I don't know," Haruna said. "No, it can't be," Kaede gasped. The group looked around. "It reminds me of Kyoto," Setsuna said. "He went this way come on," A voice shouted making the group look. "I knew it," Kaede said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Kaede?" Asuna asked as the kunoichi ran down the alley as her tears began to increase. The others followed to where the group they saw stopped. Most of the villagers looked like they were attacking someone. Kaede knew who it was. "Help me," a young voice croaked out. "NARUTO?" the girls shouted as they saw a bloodied and beaten five year old Naruto. The attackers left when they saw Naruto not breathing properly. "Him too?" Setsuna asked. A woman in a soft pink dress and cloak came to Naruto and picked him up and healed his wounds. "Mother?" Asuna whispered as the woman vanished leaving a sleeping Naruto. "Hurry Uncle Kakashi," a small girl said. "Alright Kaede now just calm down" Kakashi said as he observed Naruto. "He seems okay," Kakashi said as the woman in the pink cloak walked out. "Are you Kakashi Hatake?" the woman asked. "Kaede get behind me," Kakashi said. "Relax I healed him and I am asking you to look after the boy and teach him," the woman said. "Of course but I might have the Uchiha as well," Kakashi said. "That will be good for him...sweet little Naruto...protector of the wind," the woman said. "His father was called the wind's champion," Kakashi said.

The group woke up with the woman from Naruto's memory standing in Eva's resort. "Mother?" Asuna asked as the woman removed her hood to reveal that she was indeed Arika Anarchia Entheofushia Springfield. "Mother!" Asuna cried as both she and Negi ran into their mother's arms. "Hush children I'm here," the queen said comforting them.

Naruto awoke to see the sight before him and smiled. "I hope soon things will be not as they are now," Naruto said as Chamo jumped up on his shoulder. "I know what you mean kid," Chamo said. "Oh by the way I think this is your area," Naruto said holding up a card. "Now you got a pactio card," the ermine said. "Yeah and it has Setsuna on it," Naruto said as a picture of Setsuna holding two long bladed katanas, wearing an orange and black battle kimono, with white fox ears, and tail. "What is with the tail and ears?" Chamo asked. "Not sure myself."

At Mahora train station stood a young girl. "Once again I will come to save you Negi from this horrid place," the girl said as she grabbed her bag and started walking, "Although I must admit it is rather nice here."

The next morning the group woke up to a cloaked man. "YOU!" Naruto shouted and attacked the cloaked figure. "I knew this was going to happen!" "Who is that?" Asuna asked as Naruto wailing upon the individual. "Naruto STOP!" yelled a feminine voice. "But mum this jerk trapped me here," Naruto growled. "Yeah and now I have a splitting headache ouch," Kurosuna said. "Naruto this man Kurosuna is your uncle Raikura Uzumaki and he has not trapped you here," Kushina said. "What?" Naruto asked. "That's right kid you can go back to Konoha but a special way is needed," Raikura said rubbing his head.


	20. The white Vixen

The white vixen

It their second day in Eva's resort and Asuna was battling Naruto. "It seems he still has that power I gave him to heal himself," Arika said as Naruto used his Wind fist barrage against Asuna. "Kid's good," Chamo said from Nodoka's head. "Yeah I have to agree," Setsuna said. Chamo looked at Setsuna and thought 'she probably hasn't activated her third card yet'

On the battlefield Naruto was utilizing his new wind based Jutsu against Asuna who blocked his moves with her sword. "Is that all you got?" Asuna laughed. "Nope, this is Light style Bright Rasengan!" Naruto said forming the golden light orb before slamming it into Asuna making her skid back and clutch her stomach. "Ouch that really did hurt," Asuna said. "Hang on, Sage Arts Mystic Sage palm Jutsu" Naruto said as a bright white light healed Asuna. "So that's the technique you use on Nodoka," Asuna said. "Yeah it is but now comes the downfall," Naruto said as his body slumped to the ground Konoka came over with her artifact out to re-energize Naruto. Chamo took this time to jump over to Setsuna.

"So Setsuna you have a new pactio," Chamo commented. "Of course but I haven't used it yet," Setsuna said holding her third pactio card in her hands. "What would Konoka say if she saw this version of me?" she asked. "What version?" Konoka asked. "Ah nothing," Setsuna said. "Basically a version where she has a tail and ears instead of wings," Chamo said earning a glare from Setsuna. "What kind?" Konoka asked. "Fox ears and tail basically making her a vixen," Chamo said. "Aw how cute...a fox Secchan," Konoka said. "But-but" Setsuna stammered. "It's alright I don't mind at all," Konoka said. "All right I guess I could try it out," she said as she walked out onto the beach.

Raikura was teaching Naruto the way to get back to Konoha. "Remember Naruto this is a temporary solution to the mess I placed you in. Dang Nagi always causes a mess and then leaves during cleanup," Raikura said. "Raikura remember Nagi is your friend and my husband," Arika said glaring at him. "I know, I know...heck even Jack the perv would be helpful," Raikura said. "Anyway this jutsu is a light style summoning jutsu known only as the Heart Summoning Jutsu. So basically you must have Setsuna perform the jutsu to summon you back and the time limit is about 2-3 hours," Raikura explained. "Okay I'll have Setsuna learn that later."

Meanwhile Setsuna was looking at Asuna; "Okay here we go ADATE!" Setsuna said activating her new pactio card as a cloud of smoke appeared. After the cloud disappeared there stood Setsuna with white fox ears and a white fox tail, an orange battle kimono and two katanas. Another difference not seen on the card was that Setsuna had two pale blue slitted eyes. "Whoa Setsuna, your eyes," Asuna said shocked. "Huh?" she asked as she looked at her reflection, "Wow!" "So we are testing your abilities out or what?" Asuna asked as she swung her cleaver of a sword in a flurry of blows which Setsuna gracefully dodged them all and still was not tired. "Wow she looks so beautiful," Fumika said as Setsuna flipped backwards to dodge Asuna's blade while using her blades to glide in the air for a limited time. "That's so cool," Asuna said. "Setsuna must be adapting to the fact this pactio form has no wings by using her swords to glide in the air for a limited time," Chamo said smoking next to Kyuchibi. "I agree, her form suggest natural airborne tactics and fighting style," the fox chibi said looking at the girl dealing damage to Asuna's blade, when his ears picked something up. "Okay so who could that be?" Kyuchibi asked heading for the entrance to see a young brunette. "Hello," Kyuchibi said as the girl looked around

Naruto and Raikura walked over to the group and saw Setsuna, which made Naruto stop in his tracks and gawk at his girlfriend. "She looks cuter as a kitsune then an angel," Raikura said. Naruto ignored him and walked over to Setsuna and said, "Nice look." "Naru," Setsuna said blushing as Naruto reached up and gently stroked her one of her snow white fox ears. This earned a sound of delight and a wagging tail from the young woman in front of him and a giggle from Kaede and Asuna. Naruto noticed this and stopped to ask, "What is so funny?" "The fact that her tail is wagging," Asuna said. "It did?" Setsuna asked embarrassed. "Oh, boy if people knew that she would die," Chamo said. "Shut up," Kyuchibi said as he walked in. Naruto looked to see a spinning flame coming towards them. "Rasengan," he said holding the spiralling attack and thrust it at the spinning flame blocking and extinguishing it.

The young brunette dropped to the ground. "A kid!" Naruto said. "Anya?" Negi asked running to his friend. "Negi there you are," Anya said. "What are you doing here?" Negi asked as Anya picked up Kyuchibi and petted him. "Oh, yeah," the chibi fox said as his tongue started to hang out of his mouth. "I've come to bring you back to Wales and to Nekane's side," Anya said. "What's wrong?" Asuna asked noticing the sad emotion from this girl. "She's ill Negi and might not make it," Anya said shocking those gathered there. "I'll have to leave and return to her," Negi panicked. "But I can't...what of my students," Negi said. "Negi go back to Wales and be with Nekane. I'll ask Takamichi to hold the fort until you come back," Asuna said. "But Asuna," Negi said. "GO!" Asuna said pushing him to the exit. Anya handed Kyuchibi to Naruto and left.

At Mahora Airport Negi was leaving; "I'll be back soon ok?" Negi asked hugging his sister. "I don't like this," Naruto said. "Don't worry and besides we can be summoned there anyway," Setsuna said. Naruto sighed as Negi and Anya left. Naruto walked away with Kyuchibi following him. "He's worried about him," Setsuna said. "Yeah and so am I," Asuna said.

"So kid how did you enjoy your mate's look?" Kyubi asked "Do not call her a mate she is my girlfriend" Naruto said "alright" Kyubi said "And she looked gorgeous as a vixen and it was pretty cute when she wagged her tail" Naruto admitted "So you like my tail?" Setsuna said looking at him "You heard that?" Naruto asked "sure, in fact adate" Setsuna said summoning her ears and tail "alright Transform" Naruto said producing two orange fox ears and a black tipped orange Fox tail and his eyes became his slitted red eyes "How do I look?" Naruto asked as he twirled his tail around hers "Handsome like usual" Setsuna said leaning her head on his chest before softly fading into a light sleep.


	21. A homely feeling

A homely feeling

Negi and Anya arrived at their village "This way hurry" Anya said running through the streets of the Welsh village. Negi was worried how ill Nekane was "Negi hurry up!" Anya shouted back "I'm coming" Negi wailed running along "So what happened?" Negi asked "I don't know except that one day she just collapsed in a heap. I checked for magical poisons, toxins...everything but I can't find the cause" Anya said "What about the Magus?" Negi asked "It's the same with him, this is a very complex illness" Anya said.

Once Negi entered the cottage he saw Nekane in bed, "Nekane?" Negi asked softly "Oh, Negi I'm sorry about all this" Nekane said. "Don't be" Negi said holding her hand "I heard you had some news" Nekane said "Oh, yes I have found my sister" Negi said proudly "really, who is she?" Nekane asked "Asuna" Negi answered "WHAT? That red haired monkey of a girl?" Anya asked.

In Japan Asuna sneezed "Oh, I am going to kill whoever is bad-mouthing me!" Asuna declared, back in Wales Anya shivered "I'm doomed" she squeaked. Nekane gave a hiss of pain "is it your back again?" Anya asked "Yes, it hurts so much" Nekane had tears out of her eyes "what kind of pain?" Negi asked "a burning one" Nekane said making Negi take notice "can you move onto you front?" Negi asked as a serious tone overtook his voice "yes" Nekane said rolling over "And can you..." Negi said "Yes of course" Anya said lifting the back of her caretaker's nightgown to reveal magical burns making Negi scared "How many healing spells have you used?" Negi asked "about five" Anya said "You shouldn't of!" Negi reprimanded his friend "This type of burn feeds on healing magic!" Negi explained noticing the hurt look on his friends face. "How did you cure it?" Anya asked sniffling "I didn't but I know who did" Negi said triumphly.

"Naruto hold still! How else is Ako supposed to heal you?" Sakura said "I'm going to be alright as long as furball there heals me" Naruto complained "Ah, kid I'm not in you at the moment so yeah" Kyuchibi said from Hinata's lap "So can I heal you now?" Ako asked as Naruto reluctantly held out his arm "Thank you" Ako said as a green glow encompassed her hands "How did that happen anyway?" Hinata asked "Training accident with Haruka" Naruto said wincing "Who's Haruka?" Sakura asked "That would be me" Haruka said entering. "Hey squirt" Naruto said "You look bad" Haruka said "Yeah no thanks to you" Naruto said "Naruto easy" Ako said finishing up by applying a bandage "Next time be more careful and that goes for you too Haruka" Sakura said. "Hey N you got E-mail from Negi" Chamo said bounding in to the room.

"Naruto my cousin has displayed the same symptoms as Nodoka after that firestorm attack at Mahora a few months ago. I suggest you get over here and help us" Negi said "Alright pack the bags we're going to Wales" Asuna declared "I'll come to I want to see this burn up close" Sakura said grabbing a clothes scroll "Last time there was a massive fire at school here which I don't know who caused it" Naruto said packing his winter gear. "Do you think this could be that jutsu?" Hinata asked "Jutsu?" Asuna asked "Yeah the Burn cloud jutsu" Sakura said "It releases a cloud of hot gas that when it connects with a victim it burns them" Naruto said.

In Wales Anya was getting a fever "You better rest, you can't help us if you're sick" Negi said leading Anya to a bed and lying her down in it. "Thank you Negi" she said before coughing "Anya you will tell me if your back burns won't you?" Negi asked to receive a nod from the sleepy girl. "Sleep well" Negi said closing the door.

Naruto, Sakura, and the members of the Ala Alba walked through the village "So this is an Earth village?" Sakura asked adjusting her red fur lined coat "Yep" Naruto said placing his armguards on. "I wonder how Negi's doing." Nodoka asked "I don't know" Asuna said.

In the shadows a cloaked figure saw the group "This could be bad for my cheery plan; we very well can't have you chaps messing it up" he said in a British Accent.

Naruto sensed something "Naruto?" Setsuna asked as she clutched her winter outfit against herself "It's nothing" Naruto said turning to look at Setsuna; who was wearing a purple and white snow jacket, long black pants and a pair of fur line leather snow boots. "Come on which way is his house." Naruto said walking behind the group of girls.

Once they spotted Negi's cottage Naruto had a bad feeling "Sh, someone's here" Naruto said "Are you sure?" Sakura asked "No the snow's tricking me, OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Naruto snapped "Easy honey" Setsuna said. "Oh hello I didn't expect to see you here so soon" Negi said carrying groceries "Here let me help you with those" Asuna said taking half the groceries from Negi "Oh hello Miss Haruno I didn't expect to see you here" Negi said as he lead the group in. There in bed were Nekane and Anya "Konoka can you look after Anya I believe she has a mild cold?" Negi asked "Sure" Konoka answered walking over to Anya. Sakura was looking at Nekane's burns "Burn Cloud Jutsu alright" Sakura said "Okay so now we need to find the caster of this jutsu" Naruto said "Whoa hold up!" Sakura replied "What?" Asuna asked "She has electric burns on her arms look" Sakura said "What did that?" Naruto asked "When Nodoka had her injuries did she have burns on her arms?" Sakura asked "Yeah she did" Naruto said "So whoever set the Mahora fire came after Nekane" Negi said

Outside Negi's hut the cloak figure grimaced "Not good they have healers and warriors; but what's even worst of all they have the fox freak. Well then are you ready to face me again boy?" the figure asked revealing a red tribal like mask "For soon you will be at the mercy of me Kotora the Fire Tiger and if this works Lord Fate will reward me so" Kotora said walking off. Behind Kotora was an elderly gentleman in an emerald coat. "Be careful guardian knight for soon you will be lost in a world of wonder and magic and your friends scattered."

Some time later there was a knock on the door "Who is it?" Negi asked as Naruto and Setsuna stayed on alert "It's me Magnus" "Oh grandfather!" Negi exclaimed "Hello Negi my dear boy" spoke Magnus Springfield, the Magus of the Welsh academy where Negi grew up, "How are you my dear boy?" "I am fine but worried as well" Negi said looking down "I know but I have made a discovery" Magnus said "What is it?" Asuna asked "The poison used on Nekane was a very advanced magically poison" Magnus explained "Is there any cure?" Negi asked as the Ala Alba joined him. "There is no easy way to say this but you have to go back to the Magical world to receive the antidote. Now I'll inform the dean of your trip as well as the Hokage" Magnus said. Outside Kotora heard this "Perfect Lord Fate will reward me for giving him such news. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki for the last time!" Kotora said leaving.

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Ala Alba were ready to go "Let's hope it's a lot easier this time!" Asuna groaned "So another world besides Earth and our own this should be good" Sakura said "I hope so I can't shake this bad feeling I have" Naruto said entering the mist. Behind them stood their enemy "Soon I will destroy you Uzumaki" Fate said smirking.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The second part of this Excalibur Jutsu will be up next week


	22. note

The sequel Excalibur Jutsu is now up so enjoy


	23. Exile Extended Version

Exiled

In the hidden leaf village a blonde haired teenager was attacking a rogue ninja from the hidden sand village. The attck was going in the leaf ninajs favour as the blonde was pushing back the rogue into a corner. "You're good, however this technique will surely end your life! Dark style: World Exile Jutsu" the dark ninja said as a swirling abyss opened up behind the blonde. The blond grabbed onto a nearby rock with all his strength as the dark ninja started to do hand signs "Goodbye...Wind style: Dislocation Wind Jutsu" The dark ninja cackled as his jutsu pushed Naruto into the abyss; while a pink haired girl watched as her teammate and best friend was pulled away into darkness as she screamed "NARUTO...NOOO!" "I will take my leave for my ultimate objective has been fulfilled" commented the dark ninja as he turned into black shifting sand and faded from sight. 'See ya girly' his voice cackled "What do I say to Lady Tsunade?" the girl asked herself "Naruto, I'm sorry" Sakura said starting to cry

In another world a great ancient tree began to glow a soft pink "Ah professor Springfield, what's happening to the world tree?" a girl with violet hair asked. "I don't know Nodoka. Can you, Setsuna and Asuna check it out please?" the ten year old professor asked them "Hold on, Negi why aren't you going?" Asuna a girl with bells in her red hair asked "Isn't it obvious Bells," asked a blonde hair girl "Step off blondie" Asuna growled "Come on" Setsuna said grabbing her and pulling her off to investigate the world tree. 'Something isn't right the tree shouldn't be glowing, could dark magic be at work?' the professor thought

Asuna was leading with Nodoka right behind her with her mind reading book in hand and Setsuna was bringing up the rear with her nodachi, Yuunagi ready. Asuna glanced back for a second, "Five bucks says it was just a magic ripple." "You're on! Only I will bet five buck somebody is up there" Setsuna replied as Asuna nodded in agreement "Adeat" said Asuna summoning her sword to her hand just before turning to the others "We go on three, one...two...three!" They all leapt out quickly ready for anything when something caught Asuna's eye "over here!" The girls approached the body of a blonde haired boy wearing a red coat with black flames along the bottom. He looked like he had been in a battle when Asuna whined "Oh no... Why did it have to be a guy?" "Asuna," scolded Nodoka a little bit "What?" said Asuna before she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her wrist being grabbed "H-Help...me," said the boy in a raspy fading whisper just before he went unconscious, "Let's get him to the hospital so Konoka can look at him," Asuna said as her heart stopped racing long enough so her and Setsuna could carry him. However the moment they had him positioned on their shoulders Setsuna felt something coming from him. 'This power, it couldn't be; but no one has used this power in years' Setsuna said mentally as they continued onto the hospital

Konoka began a thorough examination once they got him into the hospital. Asuna snapped "I don't trust him" "Why not?" Setsuna asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Because every time a guy has appeared something crazy always happens" Asuna growled as she crossed her arms "Always!" "Well...it seems that he used some form of high energy technique to get here and that knocked him out cold, not to mention the strange energy in him," Konoka said cheerfully as always with undeniable questions burning in her eyes "I'll talk with grandfather" "I'll stay here with him... in case he wakes up" replied Setsuna as she place her sword against the wall. She quickly adjusted her chair encase she needed to grab her blade in haste but as she sat there staring at the boy she pondered "Just who are you?"

Konoka and Asuna both sat quietly in the Headmaster's office while he digested the information they had given him about the abrupt arrival. Konoka's grandfather began to stroke his beard just before he spoke "I believe he is from a world of ninja" "Wait a minute...are you telling us there's an entire world of ninjas out there?" Asuna said in disbelief "Although I bet the Strolling club would get a kick out of that." The Headmaster stood from his seat and retrieved a book from his impressive collection. He quietly thumbed through it until he reached the appropriate section. "The world's true name is unknown but most call it 'The Shinobi Countries' for the powerful Ninjutsu they practice and the 'Way of the Ninja' they follow. If I am not mistake Kaede is originally from that world...so it would be best if our new arrival speaks to her when he regains consciousness. After that I will determine where he should be place." The head master said "Yes sir" the two girls said in unison. The old mage watched the quietly as Konoka and Asuna bowed and the left. He then leaned back in his chair wondering to himself, "I wonder who this young man could be because the last person to come here from the Shinobi world was...Minato Namikaze."

"What hit me" Naruto said standing up in a sewer like room with a massive cage in front on him "Yo Foxface, you awake?" the blonde asked 'Barely, I hate Dark Style Jutsus' The Kyuubi, a massive nine tailed fox groaned "What was that Jutsu anyway?" Naruto asked "I have never in all my life encountered a jutsu like that, heck I know a jutsu like that is impossible' Kyuubi said "Why is that?" Naruto asked "Because the other world is separated from us by the shroud, a massive fog barrier put there by the Great Sage using a time and space jutsu to create the seperation' Kyuubi said "So we should still in Konoha?" Naruto asked 'No this place seems different, hold on and I'll jump start you' Kyuubi said as the sewer turned red "Thanks" Naruto said as the room became white.

Sitting patiently in the hospital room Setsuna kept her vigilant watch over the young man still wondering who he was. Something about him intrigued the girl, but what is was she couldn't place. When she heard him moan her hand went instinctively to her sword "Whoa, what hit me?" said the boy groggily placing his hand on his forehead while his eyes scanned the looking alien room, "Where...where am I?" "You're at the Mahora Academy for girls" Setsuna said as she stood with her hand on her sword's hilt, "and you are in the hospital wing to be specific" "W-Wait did you academy for girls?" the boy asked as he desperately tried to get his bearings "That's right...now who are you?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with pride as his eyes studied the young woman. She was very pretty with a full figure; she had deep brown eyes that radiated warmth but also held a serious edge, and her raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail to the left handside. "So you're a ninja?" Setsuna commented as she examined Naruto from his sun kissed blonde hair to his shinobi styled clothing and finally his azure blue eyes that were fill with kindness. "Y-Yeah I-I am Believe it" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, so are you some kind of a swordsman?" "I am not just a swordsman" she said with a prideful smile "I practice the Shinmeiryuu style of swordplay." Naruto watched on with awe as his cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red as he thought "Wow...she's beautiful."

After a short while Kaede walked into the hospital room to see both Naruto and Setsuna blushing and she couldn't help but chuckle when she said "Am I interrupting a sweet moment between you two?" Setsuna turned abruptly still blushing from embarrassment now "Kaede what are you doing here?" Naruto was a little shocked to her there because he though she disappeared from Konoha when he was just a kid "Hey Naruto I see you've grown" Kaede said with a smile hugging the blonde, "Y-Yeah so have you" replied Naruto trying to get his mind around everything. "When I heard you suddenly appeared here I had to come and see you" spoke Kaede as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "So how did you get here?"

We had just received a request from our allies to hunt down a rogue ninja in our area. So after two hours we found him outside the main gate of our village almost like he was waiting for us, I told my teammates to get the Hokage and that's when he started to attack me luckily I had powered up my sage mode to help me fight after a good couple of minutes the guy started doing hand signs for a jutsu and then he used the jutsu called the dark style world exile Jutsu. After being caught in the jutsu I felt cold like all the warmth was being ripped away from my body and next thing I know I see three girls.

"Can you still use your chakra?" Kaede said. Naruto sat there for awhile attempting to channel his energies until he was sure everything was working properly, "Yeah...I can" Naruto replied "Well the good news is your alive and you can still mould your chakra without problem" "What's the bad news?" Naruto asked "The bad news...the bad news is you can't go home" Kaede said with sadness clinging to her voice. "Wh-What...What do you mean I can't go home!? Why" bellowed Naruto in confusion "Th-The jutsu that was used to send you here is a one-way door to another realm through the shroud, it was designed to exile the most vile of criminals from the shinobi nations so they could never harm anyone again" she explained backing away from the enraged ninja as his noticeable slits formed in his eyes, "without the knowing how to perform the same technique you're...you're stuck here! I'm...I'm sorry" Kaede fled the room in tears as rage and depression gripped Naruto's heart. The beautiful swordsman leant against the wall; then just as Naruto flipped his bed over in frustration she collapsed on the floor and began to weep bitterly over a home he will never return to.

Naruto had let go of his rage and now follow embraced his sorrow as he slumped down on the overturn bed with tears streaming down his face. Upon seeing this Setsuna did something completely out of place; she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly against her. She let him cry into her shoulder as she whispered to him "It's going to be okay Naruto...we'll...we'll find a way." Naruto sniffled a little as he wiped away his tears while trying to compose himself "S-So what am I supposed to do until then?" "Naruto...You're at an all girl's academy, so maybe I'll introduce you to some of the girls in my class." She said with a smile "Y-Yeah I'd like that" Naruto said with a reserve smile as he thought about how the pervy sage would react in a similar situation. "Oh good he's awake" replied a woman as she walked in to the room, this woman reminded Naruto of Tsunade, except she had greenish hair and wore glasses. "My name is Shizuna head nurse here at Mahora. However now that you're up and able to move about the dean of the school would like to see you and talk to you about the situation you're in" Shizuna said "I think I would like that" answered Naruto with sorrow still clinging in his voice Setsuna whispered to him again "Don't worry I'll do what I can get you in my class so...you can stay with me" "O-O-Okay" replied Naruto as he blushed in the beautiful girl's presence. "You'll be okay Naruto I promise...just as long you don't turn out to be a perv" commented Setsuna revealing an inch of her blade from its scabbard. "Yes ma'am" Naruto said panicking.

The dean sat stoically behind his desk as Naruto and Setsuna entered "So young man you are the ninja I've heard much about?" "Y-Yes I am; my name is Naruto Uzumaki" "Did you say that your name was Naruto?" the dean asked as he leaned forward in his chair "Yes...yes I did...is that important?"Asked an inquired Naruto, as he shot a glance at the beautiful swordsman at his side who looked just puzzled. The schools headmaster replied "I'm sure I'm correct in assuming this but I met a man some time ago...my it must have been years...but he told me he had a son named Naruto" "S-S-Sir are you telling me..." "Yes Naruto your father Minato Namikaze is here in this realm, alive and well." "D-Dad...Dad...has been here" mumbled Naruto as he tried to wrap his mind around that information. Setsuna noticed him stagger and instinctively took his hand in hers to steady him so he didn't fall over "Your father has recently been travelling with a man named Nagi Springfield so meeting him is a problem, But for now let's talk enrolment" the dean replied looking through several papers, "Now I'll be placing you in class 3-A under Professor Springfield's tutelage and you can stay with.." "With me, sir" Setsuna blurted out who blushing wildly still did not know she was still holding his hand. The dean at her with a coy smile as he said "Alright Setsuna but I suggest that you help Naruto in any way you can because he starts tomorrow." "Yes sir" she responded enthusiastically. "Now Naruto I want you to concentrate on your studies while I try and find your father's location" commented the dean as he handed the young shinobi a list of classes "yes sir I will do my best believe it" replied Naruto with a determined look "Alright now that is settled let's get you some new clothes" said the swordsman with a smile "Why..what's wrong with these?" Naruto snapped "Nothing but that's all the clothes you have." "O-Oh okay then" said Naruto before being literally dragged out of the room. "This will be a rather interesting experience" the dean said "Don't you agree Raikura?" the dean asked turning to see the rogue ninja that exiled Naruto to this world "Yes it will be" the rogue said removing his mask to reveal a pair of green eyes.

A half an hour later Naruto and Setsuna were busy picking out the clothes he needs for school, The beautiful swordsman easily put together the black jacket, black formal shoes, black pants and white button up shirt necessary for the uniform but as she stared at the shinobi she was drawing a blank for anything casual. She retrieved her phone and pressed the speed dial as she spoke to herself "I seriously need Miss Konoka's help on this one." Fifteen minutes later Konoka with Asuna and Nodoka in tow, "I got the uniform but I'm having a hard time for anything casual." Konoka took one look at the young man before her and with a smile she said "sneakers are a must, pants...I'm thinking cargo style shirts will be easy, and a jacket of course... but with that complexion I'm sensing we'll need something orange." Naruto stood there shocked for a moment at this girl's undeniable skill, "Wow you even guessed what kinds of pants I like." "Guessed" Konoka snapped startling the shinobi "Fashion is not guess work it is a work of art now girls let's get started then." She said happily walking off. "This is going to be painful isn't it?" Naruto asked. "Its shopping now come on" Asuna said dragging Naruto along 'I so hope this isn't like when Sakura and Ino go shopping' Naruto grimaced before becoming downtrodden 'Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei I hope your safe' Naruto thought "Oh cheer up" Asuna snapped

After an hour of shopping Naruto now had seven pairs of cargo pants, ten different pairs of shirts one which was black having an orange stripe horizontally over the chest, two pairs of jeans and a black jacket which had the Kanji for the number nine on its sleeve which Naruto laughed and he told them back in his village him and eight others were called the Rookie nine in their early years. Setsuna was amazed by the blonde smile causing a blush to creep onto her face, before Asuna shove a note in her face, "What's this?" she asked. "The five bucks I owe you from that bet we had when we found blondie here "Thanks" Setsuna said putting her newly earn five bucks away.

That night when it was lights out Naruto just laid there in his bed looking at the roof thinking 'My dad's here and I'll find him.'

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this extended version of the first chapter of Magical Jutsu Now up on my profile there is a poll to see what you guys want as the next Naruto crossover I do, heck if I get enough reviews saying this was good I'll do an extended version of the rest of Magical jutsu but only if you guys liked it, so that is all Catch ya on the flipside**


	24. The first day extended

The first day

It was seven in the morning, the sun was just breaking through the horizon sending it's warming rays through the curtains gently pulling Naruto from his sleep. When he woke up he saw Setsuna changing into her uniform which made Naruto quickly dive under the covers. "What's up with you?" Setsuna said while buttoning up her shirt "You're changing and I usually get punched when I witness that" Naruto said earning a giggle from Setsuna "Its okay I wear underwear you know" she said pulling her blazer on "I know and...I know what kind you wear" Naruto replied while he was blushing thinking about the cute panda on her underwear he saw last night "You can look after I have my shirt on...just no peeking when I'm changing out of my pyjamas" Setsuna said as she finally adjusted her hair and picked up her sword.

"Okay, so what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked "Well the options are toast or cereal" Setsuna replied "no ramen?" "That's right no ramen" Setsuna said before turning to him in a state of shock "Wait...YOU EAT RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST?" "Yeah sometimes and other times it's toast" answered Naruto while placing some bread in the toaster and turning on the kettle "you know how to use those?" Setsuna asked with surprise. "Yeah we have these and most of the appliances in my world...except those" Naruto said pointing to the phone and iron. "Well that's an iron for getting the wrinkles out of clothes and the other is a telephone for communicating with others over long distances instantly." "Cool! We use messenger birds to communicate over long distance and wireless mics on missions. But to get wrinkles out we hang them out on clothes lines. So are we walking to school?" Naruto asked "No we take a train and then run to our class." "A train?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head "They don't have those in your world?" "I think so...I think I've seen one on a mission...the term sounds familiar" replied Naruto while eating breakfast. "You've been on one before?" Setsuna asked "I don't think so unless its the same in my world" Naruto said "Well, your world sounds incredibly interesting" she said "Suppose, to me this world is interesting then my own"

An hour later Setsuna had gotten Naruto to the train station "So...this is a train" Setsuna said "Wow" replied the young Shinobi as he glared at the huge machine. "So you do have these in your world" questioned Setsuna "Just in The Land of Snow and they sure don't look like this, believe it. They...they look older if that makes sense" "Well that could be because, these are bullet trains" Setsuna replied stepping onto the train. "Just mind the first step." As Naruto was boarding the marvellous vehicle he heard "HOLD THE DOOR!" He stepped to the side as several girls rushed "Thanks;" "Your welcome" Naruto said noticing one of the girls that looked like Hinata "Um why...are you staring at me?" asked a girl whose violet hair covered her eyes "Oh sorry you reminded me of a friend that's all" Naruto said "Hey, your that boy that Nodoka found with Setsuna and Asuna" said a green haired girl glasses wearing "Haruna!" Nodoka said while blushing "Yeah my name's Naruto" Naruto replied. "So you found any particular girl really cute yet?" Haruna asked "No" Naruto replied with a slight blush on his face as he thought about Setsuna in her underwear "Haruna, stop harassing him" came a new voice followed by the soft ringing of a small bell "Asuna" replied Haruna with shock in her voice from suddenly being startled. "So what trouble are you going to give us?" Asuna asked "None I swear Asuna" Naruto said while flinching and waving his hand in defence "Oh, and another thing if you are a perv, you're going to get it big time!" Naruto stepped back waving his hand in defence "I'm not like th-that!" Naruto said "Yeah well, I'm still keeping my eye on you" Asuna said 'Okay then, needing a chill pill much?' Naruto thought

Once they reached the classroom, Ayaka the class president saw Naruto and introduced herself with a sultry tone of voice as she ran her finger down his chest "Well, hello you must be new here, I am Ayaka Yukihiro" "He-he I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said while blushing furiously but something felt weird to the Kyuubi 'Impossible, how can her energy feel like the brat's?' Kyuubi asked 'She didn't do the butt kissing thing' Asuna observed. "So you're named after a maelstrom" Ayaka said in her normal tone of voice. "Oh, blondie he's probably not interested in your type: shallow, obnoxious and a paedophile" Asuna heckled the class rep "What was that you bell wearing old geezer lover?" Ayaka said with venom drooling from each one of her words. "You heard me, or are you deaf as well as blonde?" Asuna answer in a devious tone voice raising an eyebrow "Um...Asuna" Nodoka shyly said. "Why you, idiotic red haired monkey" Ayaka screamed at the top of her lungs "Um..." Nodoka said looking back and forth between Asuna and Ayaka with fright in her eyes "Here they go again" said Kazumi the class' journalist with a somewhat monotone voice resting her head in hand "I wonder who I'll bet on this time?"

"Gee, did the hairspray get into your brain" Asuna shouted back in full fury. "SHUT UP!" Nodoka shouted uncharacteristically making the whole room appear they were frozen in time with a look of shock on their faces. Nodoka looked around at the shocked faces of her classmates before she started backing up, a hand trying to steady her rapidly beating heart the over covering her mouth as if she was trying to hold back her words "Nodoka" Yue her friend and confidant looked at her. "Please enough with the fighting, I've been with you two since we were in primary school, where you two...were...friends" Nodoka said with tears of sorrow forming on her eyes "Nodoka, we're sorry" Asuna said to the shy girl before wrapping her in a sisterly hug and rubbing her back to calm her down.

Naruto viewed the situation before him and realised this happened to his friends. He closed his eyes trying to recall the memory of that day. Once he had found the memory he opened his eyes, no longer seeing the classroom but seeing the training field at night with his three friends. "Well we wouldn't have lost him if we stuck to the plan, Forehead" Ino said with a bitter tone of voice "What else should I've done Ino, waited till the target was dead or dying" Sakura argued back, just as bitter about the mission "No you supposed to have waited until the target was about to be attacked not before" Ino said "Oh I forgot, was that why no one noticed the Iwa chunin sneaking up on him, or were you too busy fixing your appearance to look good for your own personal needs" Sakura snapped "Me look at your Sakura-hime; the precious little apprentice to the fifth Hokage, trying to get Sasuke back with your looks rather than your ninja skills" Ino mocked "Ino that was uncalled for" Naruto said stepping between them. "N-Naruto's right I-I-Ino Just stop fighting please" Hinata begged. Ino looked up to see Sakura's back turned while she was looking up at the moon. Naruto was the only one to see the tell-tale sorrowful sign that Sakura was crying. As the others left Naruto stood there before going over to Sakura. "She didn't mean it" Naruto said "But she did, I was always more interested in my looks rather than my skills" Sakura whimpered "Something that training with Granny Tsunade removed, and besides your kunoichi, you're supposed to use your beauty to disarm our your target" Naruto said making Sakura giggle "Why is it you always you what you say when I'm down?" she asked as the memory faded.

After viewing the memory he closed his eyes again to hide it and when he opened them he saw a very ashamed Asuna leaning against the wall, holding her right arm with her left hand and Ayaka was hanging her head down in shame with her shoulders shaking; that girl, Nodoka was nowhere to be found. "Good morning class" said a young chipper welsh accented voice. "You have got to be joking" Naruto said after he did a double take with his mouth hanging open in disbelief "A kid...is the teacher of an all-girls class!" "Oh, hello you must Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Professor Negi Springfield, the homeroom and English teacher, any questions?" Negi said in a wise voice "Yeah what is with those two?" Naruto asked pointing out Asuna and the class rep. Everybody looked at Naruto and then laughed before Konoka explained. "Those two are old friends and they fight with each other to show how much they care for each other" Konoka said earning the death-gaze from Asuna while Naruto mumbled under his breath "reminds me of two girls from my world" before thinking "I hope their okay"

"That bad huh?" Kaede asked when she saw that Naruto was very relived at the end of class "and you look calmer today" Kaede asked "Yeah I am...and I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday...it was way out of line" Naruto said he shifted his gaze from her to the ground. "That's okay you've had a rough day" Kaede said walking next to the blonde ninja "Although I think we need to see if that shy-girl is alright" Naruto stated "I think Nodoka would like that" Kaede said. "So where she go?" Naruto asked as curiously looked around "Follow me" answered Kaede while pulling Naruto by his shirt collar in her hand as she ran off. "Why does everyone drag me by my shirt collar everywhere?" Naruto grumbled "Stop complaining, besides it's not that far away" Kaede said "You're not the one being dragged" Naruto replied.

In the library Kaede and Naruto found Nodoka in the romance section of the library sleeving books while her bangs covered her teary eyes. Kaede asked gently "Hey Nodoka, are you okay?" "Yeah I was just a bit annoyed that's all" Nodoka said looking at Kaede from underneath her violet bangs with her sparkling blue eyes. Naruto smiled at the girl "Nodoka, this is Naruto" "Nice to meet you when you're awake" Nodoka said softly "You remind of a friend I once knew back home, her name was Hinata" Naruto said smiling at the memory of the young shy Hyuga heiress in his village. Nodoka noticed this and smiled as well "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Negi said appearing out of the blue. "P-Professor Springfield I'm sorry I ran out of class today" apologized Nodoka "That is alright Nodoka" Negi said smiling while noticing how late it was, "now then shall we go and get dinner?" "Yeah sure, professor." Nodoka said "Would either one of you like to accompany us this evening?" inquired Negi with a smile "No thanks I've got to head back...Setsuna's probably worried by now" Naruto answered. "Unfortunately I have to watch the twins to keep them out of trouble" answered Kaede, "Thank you for inviting me through Negi-bozu "Alright we'll see you two tomorrow then" Negi said smiling. 'To think a kid is that mature, but on the other hand he's matuire for his age, he should be getting dirty playing sports, pulling pranks and laughing not acting like a teacher' Naruto thought shaking his head in a disapproving manner, "I know what yuour thinking" Kaede said "You do?" Naruto asked "Yes I have thought the same things about him" Kaede said walking off.

Back in Kaede's dorm; she opened one of her drawers, pulled out a piece of cloth and turned it over to reveal a metal plate with a leaf design on it as she whispered, "Maybe I can help you Naruto...but it may take some time." She said before pulling out a pouch, 'Maybe these will help, but I need to test them first' she thought before pulling a scroll out of the pouch.


	25. Bite marks extended

Bite marks

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY" screamed a young girl with tears sprinting down her frightened face while an ominous shadow loomed over head. She paused for a moment to get her bearings and tried to find some place for safety. She looked back and forth all around her but there was no longer a terrible shadow or anything. She sighed as she got her second wind and wondered if the whole thing was her imagination...but it could've been. She decided not to run aimlessly and instead began to cautiously walk and stay in the light. However just as she turned her back the shadow appeared behind her and a searing pain was felt in her as everything went dark. A shadow stood over her wiping its mouth of the blood it just consumed before flashing her fangs in the silvery moonlight "That was delightful" it said in a British accented voice before howling in maniac laughter.

That same night Naruto shot up out of bed sweating and nearly at the point hyperventilating waking Setsuna in the process, "Naruto?" there was no answer so she asked again straining her eyes in the darkness "N-Naruto...are you okay?" "Yeah just had a nightmare" Naruto stated. "About what?" Setsuna asked "Home." Setsuna could tell something was eating away at him from the tone of his voice. She wanted to hug him, comfort and tell him everything would be alright but all she could do was say "Goodnight Naruto, hope it gets better." Naruto knew she meant well with her word but they felt hollow to him because his nightmare was the total annihilation of his home. It was by far the worst nightmare he has to date, and one he never wishes to see come to life.

In Naruto's nightmare Sasuke had returned with the remainder of Orochimaru's army and destroyed Konoha, enslave most of the young kunoichi and then went to Tsunade and drove his sword into her, which was the point where he woke up. This time round Naruto had another dream. In this dream he was with Setsuna besides a river, underneath a blooming Sakura blossom on a warm day, the petals softly drifting down to the earth from above. He had his arms around her and her head was resting on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. Naruto couldn't help but smile in his sleep. Little did he know Setsuna was having a similar dream to his, causing her to whisper his name in her sleep.

The next morning as Setsuna was getting ready for class the sunlight once again woke up Naruto. The young shinobi groaned as he stretched before he climbed down from the bunk bed. "Obliviously you are not a morning person" Setsuna joked. When he looked at Setsuna, a crimson blush crept across his face. "Are you sick?" she asked placing her forehead against his to check his temperture "N-No I just had a dream about a girl I like," Naruto answered giving Setsuna some of the truth.

When Naruto entered class he felt uneasy as he stared at a girl in the back and when Setsuna witnessed this she said, "Her name is Evangeline." "Watch out for that one," Kaede said. "Why," inquired Naruto. "She may not look like much but she is 700 years old...and very powerful," answered the young swordsman. When those words left Setsuna it reminded Naruto about Madara Uchiha who was over 200 years old. "Not to mention she's a vampire," said Fuka. "Fuka, that's just a rumour" Fumika her twin sister said. "Oh, Naruto meet the twins Fuka and Fumika" Kaede added. "Hey Kaede we've been improving our genjutsu skills" Fuka said. "Genjutsu, what are these two ninjas?" Naruto asked "We're roughly genin rank while Kaede's a jonin rank" Fumika said "Naruto here is also a ninja" Kaede said "What rank are you?" Fumika said excitedly "I'm a sage" Naruto said "Wow, what's a sage rank ninja?" Fumika asked "It's roughly around jonin level" Naruto said "Yes it is what kind of sage are you?" Kaede inquired "Toad mountain" Naruto said "Wow I can sense a boatload of chakra coming from him" Fuka whispered to her sister "Charka level wise I have the same amount of chakra as two Kage level ninjas" Naruto said before Negi came into start the lesson.

During lunchtime Naruto walked down Sakura Lane admiring how much the blossoms reminded him of the ones back home just before he heard a groan, "What was that?" He followed the sound until he found a girl probably no older than 11 years old, "Hey, are you okay?" "v-vampire" she said softly. "What the heck is a vampire," Naruto asked. "Hey, Naruto what happened," Asuna shouted as she, Konoka and Yue approached him. "I found this girl and she said 'vampire' whatever that is." "Wait isn't that Mei Sakura" Asuna asked as she moved the redhead's neck. "Evangeline," Asuna scorned. "Why would she do this," he asked. "Evangline is a magical vampire who needs mage's blood to survive, one mage in particular in Nagi Springfield" Asuna said. "Let's take her to the infirmary" Konoka suggested.

That night Evangeline was walking along an aging gentleman by the name of Takahata and asked "So do you know of the boy's relationship?" "Yes and I've been trying to keep its status at rumoured to throw others off until graduation" Takahata said "Let me guess people are questioning your words?" "I guess so I hope they can keep it quiet for that long" Takahata replied. "Yes I suppose hopefully...Takane and Mei will be busy with the ninja" Eva said "I don't think so, he hasn't even done what guys usually do when they see girls" Takahata sighed "Are you sure, because he was blushing every time Setsuna would look at him" Eva chortled. However as the pair walked off Naruto appeared from the shadows and asked himself. "Who in the world is Takane...a guy perhaps?"

In the bathes Nodoka was relaxing with Negi by her side. She slid closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she whispered "You know professor this is pretty relaxing" "I couldn't agree with you more" Negi agreed with a broad smile as he glance at his new girlfriend "Um, Negi what about the other teachers?" "Professor Takahata is dealing with that" Negi responded. While they were having their conversation a small white ermine was watching from behind a bush "Wow the kid's going great," he remarked pulling a lit cigarette out of thin air and started smoking it. At the same time Negi was thinking if he had to choose being an ermine or being separated from Nodoka, he would choose being an ermine. "Negi I love you" Nodoka whispered smiling as the young mage blushed before smiling as he relaxed. "Negi, if you become an ermine, please don't leave me" Nodoka whispered "I won't" Negi said as someone disappeared.

On Mahora Bridge Naruto leant against a light post whistling a song he heard called 'Moondance' while twirling a knife as he waited for his opponent to approach. He didn't have to wait long for her to walk past but she stopped right in front of him when Naruto commented "I heard that you're a vampire" "And how may I ask are you going to fight someone with over 700 years experience?" inquired the thirteen year old looking vampire "The same way I defeat a man with 200 years experience!" Naruto smirked "Well then shall we?" Eva asked "When and where?" Naruto asked "in four hours at the bridge" Eva stated "I'll be there" Naruto said calmly.

About half an hour later Naruto was trying to calm his nerves as his mind raced wildly with the thoughts of how he was supposed to fight a vampire. Naruto jumped a little when he heard a sinister voice speak "Like a ninja' "Kyubi?" "Who else would it be? are you really that stupid' Kyubi roared "you're acting like a small child afraid of their own shadow!" "Yeah I know...there is no reason to rub it in" replied Naruto as he closed his eyes and focused his mind until he was standing in front of a familiar gate, "I've just nevered faced anything that tries to drink your blood. Any ideas?" "Finally you get to the point you worthless pup," growled the great fox from behind the bars "let's talk battle plans."

At the bridge Evangeline and her partner Chachamaru was there "He's here" Eva said as Naruto appeared out of nowhere in his ninja outfit "So you didn't chicken out!" Eva mocked "Let's do this" Naruto stated getting into his stance.

Evangeline made the first move by taking to the sky going for a dive bombing tactic 'Watch out Kid, she's going to dive bomb you!' Kyubi shouted. Eva lunged at Naruto, only to miss him and receive a fist in her stomach; Eva landed and was hit by a roundhouse kick from Naruto in the head. Eva jumped up and threw a couple of punchs, Naruto deflecting which one. Getting frustrated Eva made a potion and threw it at Naruto. Naruto needed a way out of there, only to feel the ice creeping up his leg. "So Cold" Naruto shivered 'then allow me to turn the heat up' Kyubi said as a shroud of red chakra enveloped Naruto melting the ice 'Naruto use your shadow clones to assist you' Kyubi advised as Naruto performed the Shadow clone jutsu. "So how many shadow clones can you conjure?" Eva asked. As the cloud lifted she saw 100 Narutos 'A bit overboard isn't it?' Kyubi asked. "I have a feeling she's about as strong as Sasuke if not Madara" Naruto said 'I see, then don't hold back and call upon me when needed' Kyubi said. "Sure thing pal" Naruto smirked 'Don't call me pal again you stupid meatbag' Kyuubi said 'I know what you really think' Naruto said smirking

Naruto stood back as his clones attacked, each one performed a taijutsu kata from a triple punch combo, to a kick combo and finally Naruto recalled a clone from the frontline. "Chachamaru stop Naruto!" Eva ordered as Chachamaru flew forward only to be stopped by a Naruto Shadow Clone covered in a red shroud "So You're the partner" a voice growled "Not to mention a machine!" the clone roared slashing her with a claw of energy revealing wires, sparks and metal "tell me machine are you ready to be taken offline by the Kyubi" Kyubi said through the clone, "No, no I'm not" Chachamaru said forcing the fox spirit to stop mid attack "Your voice...it has sorrow in it, I didn't know machines had feelings" Kyubi said looking confused "Yes I am an advanced machine" Chachamaru said "you are unique young one, I could almost call you a standard teenage girl" Kyubi said wiping the laser fluid off Chachamaru's face "you, yourself are interesting in the fact that you the malevolent Kyubi no Kitsune is benevolent towards me" Chachamaru said "Thank the boy" Kyubi joked helping the robot up before walking off. "Machine! This is the only time I'll spare you, so in future if we ever face off against one another I will offline you" Kyuubi said befreo disappearing "I understand" Chachamaru said bowing in respect

Eva floated in the sky as Naruto and his clone was forming an orb of energy in the palm of the original's hand "What, no he can't be, Minato's son!" Eva screeched as she started chanting a spell, but it was too late "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted driving the sphere in her abdomen; this sent Eva crashing to the bridge. "I gotcha" Naruto said as she fell into his arms, "This is embarrassing" Eva grumbled "Alright looks I won" Naruto beamed "Yeah well I didn't expect you to use your old man's jutsu" Eva said blushing "You know about my dad?" Naruto asked "Yes Master has knowledge of a book hidden deep in the library containing notes on powerful techniques, historical documentations and secrets" Chachamaru stated "Only problem is the book's location has been lost even to me" Eva said. "Brilliant, well I guess that I have a second part of my quest to find my father in this world" Naruto said heading back to his dorm.

That night as Naruto was preparing for bed he thought about all that had happened and what had learned. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that one day he'd find the book his father left behind hoping it would give him a clue to he's whereabouts.


	26. Love Complications Extended

Once again the sun was shining and Naruto pulled the covers over his head, Setsuna noticed this and smiled "Come on Naruto it's not that bad" "Maybe for you but for me its" replied Naruto as he bravely stuck his head out from the covers to face the sun once more. However he was cut off in this action when he realised that Setsuna had her school shirt unbuttoned revealing he purple bra. He quickly hid under his quilt while saying sorry once every two seconds. Setsuna had an overdrive blush on her face while she quickly finished buttoning up her shirt "Now you can look" Setsuna said timidly "okay thanks" was heard from under the covers on Naruto's bunk as Naruto stuck his head out again to see Setsuna fully dressed. "I wonder if this is what Asuna has to deal with when she gets dressed?" Setsuna asked

On the train Setsuna was having a daydream while unconsciously sliding her hand into Naruto's. "Well I see someone's in love" said the sunny voice of Konoka as she and Asuna appeared "What?" Setsuna said disorientated and looked at where she had placed her hand "It's not what you think" panicked Setsuna "Yeah what she said" Naruto said blushing at the recent 'view' he had. "Why is he blushing?" Asuna growled "I just had a dream about my squad mate and best friend" Naruto said in defence "What's they're name?" Konoka said "Sakura" Naruto said smiling "perv" Asuna muttered "You want to see a pervert, go to my world and find my teacher and my godfather; the biggest pervert in my village!" Naruto exclaimed 'Oh and what would that make you, the third biggest perv?" Kyubi mentally laughed to his container. "So did you guys do the assignment for English?" Naruto asked "I did, Asuna didn't" Konoka said "Well the brat wasn't around last night so I couldn't ask for help" Asuna griped; this captured Naruto attention "What?" Naruto asked "well lately Negi's hasn't been at the dorms that much and when he is it's always late" Konoka explained. "Interesting" Naruto said becoming serious of a second "What is?" Asuna asked "could the professor have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked "WHAT?!" the three girls asked "The brat dating, no way I would know and so would Paru and Kazumi" Asuna said "okay forget it" Naruto said "Besides we have to run now" a mischievous smiled appeared on the young ninja's face as the train came to a stop and the doors opened "Last one to class is a rotten rice ball" Naruto said legging it. 'Brat we should see this Kazumi, for recon purposes of course' Kyubi said 'Yeah I was thinking the same thing, I still want to check out this Takane character, not to mention we should have her check whether or not the professor has a girlfriend, considering what Eva and that old man were saying' Naruto said

In the class Asuna was still thinking about what Naruto said to her on the train about Negi having a girlfriend "Now can anyone tell me the context of this scene in the garden, Setsuna?" Negi asked "It is about two people expressing their love for each other in hiding from those who do not want to see them in love" Setsuna said. At that Naruto felt a blush slowly appearing on his face "Who are you thinking of?" Haruna asked "No one, Hey Paru have you heard anything about Negi there dating?" Naruto quietly asked "just a rumour that it's a student but besides that I got nothing, try Kazumi after class" Haruna whispered back. "Sure." Naruto said turning back to his book.

After class Naruto approached Kazumi Asakura the class' red haired journalist "So Naruto ready for an interview?" Kazumi asked with a microphone in hand "I've heard you're the best for recon" Naruto said "Sure what do you need, the menu for the cafeteria tomorrow or maybe information on a certain little honey pie that has caught your eye?" Kazumi asked "what do you mean?" Naruto asked "I'm asking if you want to see the lunch menu for tomorrow so you can see what to eat or information on Setsuna" Kazumi said smirking "how did?" Naruto asked blushing making him resembling a ripe tomato. "Duh I put two and two together" Kazumi stated "No I need anything on a rumour I'm chasing about Negi having a girlfriend and also a student by the name of Takane" Naruto said "well, the rumour most people hear is that Negi is dating a mysterious student, however my sources say his dating Nodoka from this class." Kazumi said indicating Nodoka's "Okay, now what about this Takane character?" Naruto asked "As for Takane D. Goodman is a high school student who has it in for Negi since the last Mahora festival and will use anything against him, and this just might be his last chance, she uses shadow warriors and creates shadow armour, her partner is Mei Sakura a young girl a year below us who uses fire magic, and be careful Takane is a strong fighter." Kazumi said "thanks now here's what you're going to do, first you are going to throw Takane a bone by saying Negi's dating in the meanwhile I'm getting a bone because you are going to send a note to Takane with the next 'Date'" Naruto said smiling "You are evil." Kazumi chuckled "and what do I get in return?" Kazumi said "How about a front row seat to a good fight" Naruto smiled cracking his knuckles, "That sounds like a good deal" Kazumi said shaking hands with Naruto "Its a deal then" Naruto smiled 'This is going to be good' Kyubi said.

"Wait, wait, wait you're going to pick a fight with a girl?" Kaede asked once she heard the blonde's paln "Yeah why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked "Because you haven't face a mage before!" Kaede exclaimed "Not to mention we have no idea if it will work, she could use her partner to hunt Negi down" Setsuna said "Did you ever forget about that!?" Kaede shouted "No because I didn't know!" Naruto shouted "So what are you going to do?" Setsuna asked "I'll guard Negi and Nodoka" KAede said "Good, I'll keep Mei busy" Setsuna said "And I'll take Takane" Naruto said smirking

Kazumi released the information for Naruto's trap and sent Takane an e-mail saying that an anonymous person saw Negi waiting for his girlfriend at the world tree around five, Takane was furious "How dare that mage take such liberties as dating a student, well I shall put a stop to that!" Takane said getting ready "Now I should put a spare pair of clothes in should I have another malfunction" Takane said remembering the embarrassing situations in the past. "I need to find a stronger material" Takane said "Mei I'm going out for a while want anything?" she asked "No I'm fine thanks" Mei called back. "Alright I'll see you when I get back, and don't eat too many chocolates, while I'm gone, you'll get an upset stomach" Takane said before leaving

Nodoka was hiding in the romance section of the library "Nodoka what's wrong?" Negi asked his voice overflowing with concern "Negi the rumours of us are spreading and that means" Nodoka said "I know hopefully Takahata can hold them at bay for a while" Negi said holding her hand in reassurance "I thought I might find you two here" a voice said, the voice belonged Kazumi "Kazumi" Nodoka was freaking out "relax I've known from the beginning" Kazumi said "Thanks for keeping this secret" Nodoka said "no prob besides those rumours were just a bit of bait to get Good Grief Goodman on a wild goose chase" Kazumi said. "What do you mean?" Nodoka asked "it appears Naruto has heard Takane is a good fighter and wants to duel her" Kazumi answered. "What...Why?" Negi shrieked "he didn't give me a reason" Kazumi shrugged "who cares we can enjoy each other's company now Negi" Nodoka said kissing his cheek. "They're so cute" Kazumi sighed walking off with Kaede observing the couple in secret "At least he's happy now" the kunoichi said slipping into shadows to leave.

Under the world tree Takane stood there in her shadow armour waiting to bust Negi "Where are you, you lawbreaking child!" Takane scolded "on the other side of the academy" Naruto said appearing out of what seemed to be a gust of wind "Who are you and where is Professor Springfield and his student girlfriend?" Takane shouted "I do not know maybe in a classroom having an afterschool lesson" Naruto snickered "Enough you will talk if I win this Duel you will reveal the name of the student dating Negi Springfield and their location" Takane said "And when I win you'll stop going after him, help him and apologize to him" Naruto growled. "Very well I accept those conditions" Takane said summoning a shadow sword, Naruto withdrew his kunai and held the with the blade towards the ground 'now boy watch out for that sword of hers, and remember we may not have access to the kazenagi sword in this world and we still don't know if you can gain access to Senjutsu' Kyubi advised "Well then?" Naruto asked 'working on it' Kyubi snarled as the blade connected with the kunai "Anytime now!" Naruto said as a shadow behind him rose up and became a point 'Behind you!' Kyuubi said shrouding him in chakra to block the shadow point "What is that?" Takane asked 'Thanks, now let's get to it' Naruto thought before Takane came at him with a shadow sword.

Naruto started to dodge Takane sword. "Man if only I had a...sword" Naruto said. On the world tree itself was a seal hidden by a genjutsu that would only allow ninjas to see it. Naruto wiped his hand across the seal producing a gust of wind and light, blusting around Naruto before becoming a midair tornado, finally after a burst of bright light a sword of fine quality appeared 'boy I believe someone put that seal there for you to gain access to this sword: the wind sabre, this sword is infused with powerful wind chakra to make it even sharper I thought this sword was a myth' Kyubi said as Naruto held the sword in his hand. "Alright now time to fight!" Naruto declared "A sword fight...I'm game" Takane said leaping into battle. A massive crashing of metal was heard as the two sword fighters went at it with gusto

Kazumi and Sayo her ghost friend were walking towards the world tree "I wonder what techniques Naruto will use?" Kazumi asked "I don't know but it looks like he is marvellous with a blade" Sayo said noticing Takane's shadow armour had slash marks in it "Whoa, where's my camera?" Kazumi asked "That sword" Sayo said making Kazumi looked confused at her "huh?" Kazumi asked "That sword is the wind sabre that belonged to Minato Namikaze, I thought it was lost ages ago" Sayo said "wait a minute that name Minato Namikaze sounds familiar" Setsuna said arriving on the scene "how?" Kazumi said "I don't know" Setsuna said. "All I know is that this look intense!" Kazumi said as Setsuna stared on in awe.

Takane was being forced back with her sword constantly blocking Naruto's wind sabre "Could it be you wield the sword of the hurricane master?" Takane asked "I see you know about this sword" Naruto said holding it against her sword "I've heard rumours" Takane said in a struggling tone of voice "which are" Naruto said shoving her back. "A warrior by the name of Minato Namikaze had a sword like that, he was called the hurricane master" Takane said "my father" Naruto said looking at the sword "you're his son?" Takane said "Yes" Naruto said "Well then I admit defeat then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Takane said bowing in respect "thank you" Naruto said.

"So let me get this straight Takane actually surrendered to Naruto and now has become an ally to the squirt?" Asuna asked "yeah" Setsuna said "not to mention the fact that Naruto's dad is with Nagi" Asuna continued "yes" Naruto agreed "man ever since you came here nothing but trouble has been brewed" Asuna said. Setsuna looked over at Naruto and blushed deeply 'I think I'm in love with him' she thought


	27. Dawn of Romance extended

Setsuna sat at the table in her dorm staring at the sleeping form of her crush Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was having a dream about his crush Setsuna Sakurazaki, the beautiful swordsman that has helped him since day one. Setsuna noticed the time and decided to get ready for school. 'When did I fall in love with this goofball, and a ninja no less from a different country. Man Setsuna when did you start acting like a lovestruck teenager?' she thought smiling softly

Naruto was once again awoken by the sunlight streaming in through the window "Go away"" he muttered turning over with a pillow over his head "Hey come on it seven and we have to leave soon" Setsuna said "Okay, okay" Naruto said looking at Setsuna once again with an open shirt "Not again!" Naruto panicked "It's okay I really don't mind if it's alright with you" Setsuna said as both teenager blushed "not at all, I mean your beautiful" Naruto complimented as he smiled before his mind clicked on to what he said "I did just say...that?" he asked bashfully "you did and thank you" Setsuna said running a brush through her midnight hair. 'Wow he said I was beautiful' she screamed in her mind. 'What will Miss Konoka say, knowing her she'll encourage us' she wondered "Naruto put the Ramen back!" she growled knowing Naruto had a Ramen cup in his hand "bummer" Naruto grumbled "besides Miss Konoka left some breakfast in the oven for us to eat this morning" Setsuna said cheerfully withdrawing the breakfast cooked by her friend out of the oven. "Oh Alright" Naruto said 'You just want to try her cooking don't you?' Kyuubi asked 'Why don't you go back to sleep?'

On the train Setsuna again was daydreaming about her future with Naruto Uzumaki "Again she's daydreaming or just out of it" Haruna said "Oh Paru; thanks for lending me your manga it's great" Naruto said "Oh you're just saying that" Haruna said "No I liked it, the artwork was some of the best I've seen from your age group, no one knows if I'll find a way back but if I do I could introduce you to Sai he's a emotionless painter" Naruto beamed "Remember Naruto returning to your world is a colossal IF" Kaede added "Oh, Kaede I didn't see you there, how is the twins' training going?" Naruto asked "They have just managed to perform a basic fireball jutsu" Kaede said full of pride for her young students. Setsuna observed Naruto talking with the others like he had been there from day one. "Now listen here Naruto" Asuna barked "good morning Asuna, have a nice sleep or do you always look like you have had a rough night" Naruto jeered "now listen here if that damn professor didn't think of me like his sister I would have peace" Asuna snapped "uh huh, he didn't help you did he?"Naruto guessed "how did you know that?" Konoka asked receiving a dirty look from Asuna "I guessed, you know Asuna you could ask Konoka for help" Naruto suggested "why didn't we think of that?" Konoka and Asuna asked each other. "I have no clue, now what did you guys do about that maths howmework" Setsuna asked

In class random conversations were happening; the sporty girls were talking about the game last night, the library girls were blabbering about some new book, Ayaka was pining over Negi, Natsumi and Chizuru were talking about guys-typical girl stuff. "Hey Naruto what is the most romantic place you've ever been?" Natsumi asked "In my world there is a village called the Hidden Cherry Blossom Village, it is quite nice and the cherry blossoms have different coloured petals according to what season it is" Naruto said; "such as?" Chizuru asked "white in winter dark pink in spring red in summer and light pink in the autumn" Naruto said, most of the girls were lost in romantic fantasies of kissing their dream man under the cherry blossoms "And at the right time of day, it is said that petals will glow magically when a girl kisses their one true love" the ninja explained making the girls sighed. "Good morning girls" said an older gentleman wearing a grey suit and glasses "Today your professor is having a meeting with the Dean and asked me to fill in" the gentleman said "Whose that?" Naruto asked "Takamichi Takahata, a real gentleman and Asuna's adopted father" Haruna said "Isn't that the guy she had a crush on?" Naruto asked "Yeah but after coming back from the magical world she found out about being adopted" Haruna said "AH, I see you girls have been kind to Naruto Uzumaki" Takahata said "of course sir, some of us more an others" Asuna said shooting a look towards Setsuna. "Asuna" Takahata warned "sorry dad" Asuna apologized "Now I believe you are studying 'A lover's garden' correct?" he asked "yes sir" the class replied "that's a lovely story" Konoka sighed. "Yes and looking at the class I can see why he chose it" Takahata replied. 

"Negi, it has come to my attention that you are indeed dating Nodoka Miyazaki is that correct?" the dean asked "Yes it is" Negi said nervously "Hm, this is kind of a problem, since you're a teacher and she is a student, not to mention she is a couple of years older than you" the dean said "I understand, but she is also my partner and we keep things professional until the end of class" Negi responded "Yes well, her being you partner throws another problem into trhe ring" The dean said stroking his beard "I understand" Negi said sadly "I'll allow it for now, however if it starts to become a distraction, I'll be recommending that you two stop this relationship until a later date" The dean said "Thank you sir" Negi said turning to leave "Oh, by the way how is your new male student going?" the dean asked "He seems to have settled in okay, he alos seems to be a bit nervous around Setsuna" Negi said "Interesting, now Negi you can go back to class now" The dean said as Negi bowed before leaving. Once he left the dean chortled, "It seems love is in the air this week"

After school Asuna and her friends were planning on doing some shopping in Mahora town. "Setsuna are you coming along?" Asuna asked "Wh-what?" Setsuna inquired "You've been out of it lately are you okay?" Konoka asked "Yeah I am what makes you think I'm not okay?" Setsuna asked "Well for starters your face is all red, are you sick?" Konoka asked "No I'm alright I think I got a bit sunburnt training yesterday" Setsuna said "Okay then" Konoka said leaving with Asuna, Ayaka, Nodoka and Kazumi "That was too close if they found out about me liking him I wouldn't know what to do" Setsuna breathed out in relief "Now to go out and train" Setsuna said picking up her sword.

Under the world tree Naruto was thinking about a major dilemma he was having 'kid, hello kid are you feeling okay, you've been out of it ever since' Kyubi started "Oh, Naruto you've fallen in love with that Setsuna girl haven't you?' Kyubi asked evilly "shut up furball" Naruto growled 'No need to get nasty brat, just kiss her and tell her that she is your beloved' Kyubi taunted "doze off" Naruto said knowing that whenever he had peace from his mind Kyubi was sleeping 'now you mention it I am tired and when I wake up I want you to have that girl in your arms or I'll do it for you' Kyubi yawned out. "Alright then it's the afternoon so Setsuna will be training in the area near the river where that cherry blossom is" Naruto said getting up. "Man, I finally know what true love is, and it happened when I came to this world, how did it happen?" he asked walking off while hearing the Kyubi snored saying 'Kiss her, Kiss her' in between each snore.

Setsuna was training with her sword trying to focus her mind on something other than her crush. "Man I'm having a hard time focusing today," Setsuna said walking over to her sword's case. She wondered what Naruto would do if she told him. 'Maybe he likes a girl in his world' she thought down heartened. 'I'll never be his girl, I'm just fooling myself, even if we start dating what will happen when he...' "Hey" Naruto said making Setsuna jump. "Naruto you surprised me" she said as she willed her heartbeat down. "Um Setsuna there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face while rubbing the back of his head "what is it?" Setsuna asked "well" Naruto said bashfully "what I won't be offended" Setsuna said pulling a jacket over top her training outfit "I love you" Naruto blurted out making the young swordswoman freeze in shock. "What?" Setsuna asked making sure she didn't "I love you" Naruto said stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Setsuna lowered her head resting it against his heart listening to its rhythm. "I love you too" she admitted softly as too not to ruin the moment between them. Naruto leant down while tilting her head up to give her a passionate kiss on her soft, tender pink lips, as the new couple kissed the wind made a spiralling column of Cherry Blossom petals around them dancing in the light almost glowing. If anyone walked past they would see the scene which was made even more beautiful by the golden sunset in the background. The scene was perfect for the new couple's first kiss. "I'll see you at the dorms" Setsuna said smiling as she picked up her sword and walked off

Later that afternoon Naruto was walking back in a superb daydream. 'I don't see a girl' Kyubi hissed "just because you can't see her doesn't mean that nothing happened" Naruto chortled. 'Details Naruto' Kyubi demanded "You won't get any" Naruto said. 'You know I'll find out sooner or later' Kyubi said "Sure, but just not right now" Naruto laughed

That night Setsuna arrived home to see Naruto already asleep 'he's so cute' she thought preparing for bed. As Setsuna was preparing for bed, Naruto opened one of his eyes to see his girlfriend's full beauty 'How did I get to be so lucky?' he thought as Setsuna got changed into her nightgown.


	28. Excursion Eve Extended

In the morning when Naruto was awoken by the sun he felt a weight on his chest. "Huh, what?" he mumbled. Naruto shifted his gaze to the origin of the weighted feeling; he saw his beautiful companion soundly sleeping snuggled next to him "What time is it?" Naruto pondered. He looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 6:34 am "only sunrise" Naruto said "That means you can sleep longer" Setsuna moaned out, waking up "morning sweetheart" Naruto greeted his beloved into the new day with a kiss "morning my dear fox, did you sleep well?" Setsuna inquired while yawning "yes I did" "So did you enjoy the view you had last night?" Setsuna asked her partner "um...yes" Naruto admitted "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Setsuna smiled. A knock on the door was heard "Setsuna, are you awake?" It was the motherly voice of Konoka as she entered "oh, my" Konoka gasped before giggling "Miss Konoka this isn't what it is seen as" Setsuna panicked "So you mean that you didn't cosy up to Naruto for comfort?" Konoka blinked. "Oh this is why you've been red in the face all the time, you love Naruto" Konoka realised "oh, boy" Setsuna grimaced in dislike, only to feel Naruto kiss her cheek, making Konoka squee in joy that her best friend had finally found someone. "So what's up Kono?" Naruto asked "You see Asuna, Negi, Nodoka and I were going to breakfast, would the lovebirds like to join us?" Konoka invited the two "Ten minutes" Naruto replied.

After nine minutes the pair walked out into the hallways cheerfully laughing and joking around "Oh please gag me" Asuna said "Asuna" Negi whined "those two act like lovebirds...wait a minute you two are in love" Asuna exclaimed "busted" Naruto sighed "Whoa, whoa, whoa when did this happen?" Asuna inquired "around sunset last night" Setsuna replied blushing "Man and here I thought the squirt was good at keeping secrets." Asuna chuckled. "Asuna" Negi whined again "it's okay dear" Nodoka said pecking Negi's cheek "Ah why thank you" Negi responded smiling, while Asuna made barfing noises. "Come on Asuna it's not that bad" Naruto said as he started to walk off with Setsuna in hand "For you at least" Asuna grumbled. While this was going on Kyubi noticed something 'Why do they energy signatures feel the same?' he asked

At Chao Bao Zi, Negi inquired something from Naruto "Naruto, I wonder if you would like to come on the class trip with us?" "Um...I would like that professor" Naruto hesitated "Very well then I shall talk to the class about" Negi replied before taking a bite of his pancakes to have a trickle of syrup run down his cheek, Nodoka noticed this and wiped it off "Aww...how sweet" Konoka commented "please not at breakfast" Asuna grumbled making the group laugh. "Just wait Asuna, one day you'll be like that" Naruto chuckled earning a glare from the redhead "As if!" she humfed 'what a brat!' Kyubi thought. 'But something is still bothering me about that girl!'

"Right now class as you know the class trip is coming up soon and I was wondering if anyone had an idea" Negi announced "KYOTO!" the twins shouted, there was a stunned silence before the class agreed on Kyoto seeing that they had a blast last time, Asuna grimaced remembering the fighting "Now that we have decided the destination I shall have the groups ready for tomorrow" Negi said as the class started to pack up "Oh one more thing, Naruto Uzumaki has agreed to come with us" Negi finished up "Really that's so cool Naruto" Fumika said smiling "Yeah this is going to be fun" Naruto beamed. "Hopefully more fun than last time, and Negi won't have a mission" Kaede said

Eva was slumped in her seat when she noticed something "Chachamaru" "yes master?" "Invite the brat's group and Naruto this afternoon" "Of course master" Eva and Chachamaru stood up and walked out. After they walked out Naruto was having a conversation with Kaede "hey Kaede what's Kyoto like?" Naruto inquired "Oh it has alot of temples and old fashioned houses it's quite beautiful especially when the cherry blossoms are blooming" "hey Naruto can you spar with us?" Fuka asked "hey how about I teach you a trick, hm?" Naruto asked "Sure, of course" "it's called the transformation jutsu" Naruto finished "I don't think we know that one" Fumika commented "What do you mean you two don't know a basic academy level jutsu?" Naruto gasped in disbelief "come on" Kaede smiling as the trio left "Kaede you coming?" Fuka asked "No I have other business to attend to" "Okay" the twins said "Excuse Uzumaki, but my master requires your presence at her home this afternoon" Chachamaru said bowing "Sure thing" Naruto said uneasily as Setsuna walked over to him.

Back in her dorm room Kaede pulled out three scrolls from the same drawer where her headband was and then headed to the wall and place them in the formation of a door and performed a series of handsigns "Light style World door Jutsu" Kaede announced as a Japanese sliding door appeared in the area that was once scrolls. Once seeing the door she opened it and went in taking her shoes off and closing the door behind her.

At Eva's cottage "so you decided to go to Kyoto again?" she inquired "yes I had a feeling Naruto would've liked to see it and apparently the twins had the same idea" "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!?" "Yes" "And you still want to go, geez" "I didn't say we're going to find a fight this time around" "neither did I" Negi and Eva argued. "What happened last time?" asked a rather confused Naruto "basically we were attacked while trying to deliver a message to Miss Konoka's father from her grandfather" Setsuna answered "now while your over there I want you to be on guard, but not the full time, oh and Naruto you may find a clue to the whereabouts of your father's journal here on the school grounds" Eva finished off. "My father's journal, why a clue be there?" Naruto asked. "Because it was said that he spent time there with the Thousand Master" Eva said "Wait, my father knew Naruto's father?" Negi asked "Yes

After the talk at Eva's cottage Setsuna and Naruto set off hand in hand behind Nodoka and Negi who were doing the same thing "So, Negi have you figured out the groups?" Konoka asked sweetly "yes and they are the same as last time, only Naruto will be with Asuna's group" Negi said "Hold on I am not having a pervert in my group" Asuna shouted "Asuna have you actually seen Naruto being a perv?" Kamo asked "no I haven't I guess my judgement was decided to quickly" Asuna admitted she was wrong "sorry Naruto" she apologized "no prob besides you remind me of my best friend Sakura" Naruto smiled. "What is she like?" inquired Asuna "She's smart, friendly and moody" Naruto listing Sakura's good qualities "pretty?" Konoka asked "beautiful" Naruto said "more or less than me?" Setsuna asked starting to hold his hand "about the same" answered Naruto smiling "oh; I see however; is she a good kisser?" Setsuna smirked "Don't know, I liked her but I never could kiss her" Naruto admitted "what about me?" she asked in a whisper before pressing her lips onto his "Oh please enough of the mush!" Asuna barked which had the opposed effect making it more passionate "you can breathe now" Asuna said turning to see both Nodoka and Negi in a lip lock "you've got to be kidding me" Asuna asked the sky. "She's an interesting one" Eva chuckled observing the group

"Alright let me see" Setsuna pondered looking at the collection of various clothes "hm, I'll take three casual tops, one of them a tank top, three sets of jeans, a casual skirt, my school uniform and the other necessities" Setsuna selected packing her clothes "Are you done Naruto?" Setsuna yelled out "soon" Naruto said as he looked at his options "I'll take the white shirt with the orange stripe, black cargoes fingerless gloves; the orange t-shirt with a black stripe and tan cargoes; my uniform and for outfit four my ninja gear" naruto said looking at the four piles of clothes before him. "time for bed" Setsuna commented changing into her violet nightgown "okay" Naruto said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "PLEASE NO, NO NOT A BATH!" Negi screamed as Asuna pulled him along "I'll go this time" Naruto said grabbing his bathing gear "Alright just make sure we have a professor" Setsuna chuckled before climbing into her bunk. "This is going to be an interesting trip" Setsuna sighed before nodding off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

**Hey guys Autistic-teddy here with a new A/N now on my profile is a poll asking how you guys are enjoying the new extended edition, so don't be too shy and vote with your reaction and I'll catch you on the flipside**


	29. Kyoto chaos extended

All was quiet around the dorms, Naruto was having a good dream until "hey honey wake up we have to get ready to leave for Kyoto" Setsuna softly said placing a kiss on his cheek "fine" Naruto mumbled out. Five minutes later Naruto came around and saw Setsuna changing "Nice view?" Setsuna chuckled "yeah and the sunrise is nice too" Naruto chuckled back before jumping down "morning" the couple greeted each other before putting their uniforms on. "We have to meet the others by 7:00" Setsuna reminded Naruto who was placing bread in the toaster. "Why so early?" Naruto asked turning on teh kettle "This wouldn't have happen if you went to bed earlier than you did" Setsuna said putting her hair up

At 6:50 Setsuna and Naruto arrived at the train station with Naruto barely standing "not the best morning person I take it?" Asuna chuckled as she and group five consisting of her, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, and Naruto were last on board the train. "Come on girls" Takahata said motioning to the girls to hurry up. "Alright girls take your seat please" Ms Shizuna ordered, upon seeing Naruto being helped along by Setsuna "Good thing it is a long trip" she chuckled "Uh, he's so cute" Ayaka said going into fangirl mode, which ended in daggers from Setsuna. "Hey no need to get defensive, something just draws me in, like a connection of somekind" Ayaka said. "So do you think he'll like Kyoto?" Makie the pink hair gymnast of 3-A asked "I don't know" Setsuna answered as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder before falling into a light sleep. "So cute" Makie said smiling.

"Those two are good together" Kaede said from next to Kazumi with an eye opened watching over Naruto "hey Kaede aren't you from his world?" Kazumi inquired "yes I am" Kaede said "you miss it don't you?" "Yes I do but I know one day I will return there so will Naruto" Kaede announced full of determination. "Wow, nice vow" Kazumi commented fiddling with her camera, this was noticed by Asuna who was walking by "What are you doing?" "Just taking a picture of the cute couple" Kazumi and Asuna exchanged. Asuna sighed and walked off to take a seat "So what's on your mind?" Takahata asked sitting down next to her "I'm just worried things will turn out like last time" Asuna said pulling her leg up under her chin, "Don't worry last time you didn't have me there kiddo" Takahata chuckled ruffling Asuna's hair. "Dad" Asuna half whined half laughed "I couldn't resist" Takahata joked earning a smile from Asuna, Negi was looking out the window with Nodoka on his shoulder sleeping peacefully smiling, Negi looked out the window and suddenly had a bad feeling. "Hey Negi, want to play a game?" Konoka asked "Oh yeah sure thing" Negi said joining his student "Hey Setsuna you want to join to?" Konoka asked before Setsuna got up leaving a sleeping Naruto. "Hey Baa-chan I miss you" he muttered making Setsuna pause before muttering "Naruto"

About an hour later Naruto woke up and looked around puzzled "Hey Naruto" Makie greeted him "Want to try this card game?" Yuna asked "Uh, sure" Naruto said reluctantly getting up and moving to the girls table, where Makie gave him a deck of cards and taught him the game, Setsuna smiled as she viewed the sight of Naruto playing a game. "Nodoka!" Negi exclaimed stopping all activities as Nodoka laid there, Takahata and Shizuna moved to her "She fainted, but from what I don't know" Shizuna analysed. Naruto looked around and noticed "Guys, there were no other passengers in the other cars?" Naruto asked, "No Naruto this is a private train" Asuna sighed "Then why is there someone else here?" he asked with an edge in his voice "What?" Asuna panicked "Calm down, I'm sure it one of the staff" Takahata said "That could be true" Naruto said sneaking forward looking to the left and then "GOTCHA!" "Whoa!" a young boy said "Hey, Hey, hey, cut it out!" the boy shouted as he tried to kick Naruto who glared at the boy before receiving a glare "Who the heck are you?" the two asked each other looking like a couple of boxers before a fight "Kotaro-kun!" Chizuru said hugging the dark haired boy before kissing him "I missed something didn't I?" Naruto asked as Setsuna walked up to him "That's Kotaro he was a mercenary before transferring to Mahora and after a while he fell in love with Chizuru" Setsuna explained "okay then" Naruto said as he place an arm around Setsuna and pecked her cheek making everyone sigh "knock it off" Naruto growled jokingly.

When the train reached Kyoto station the girls were ecstatic to be back after their last trip. Naruto just stood there in awe of what he was seeing and Setsuna noticed making her giggled as he nearly fell over backwards. "So Naruto how do you like Kyoto?" Ayaka asked "It gives me a feeling of home" Naruto answered smiling as big as his mouth could allow him. Everyone started heading for a waterfall "Love here we come" Makie squealed "Huh?" Naruto confused asked "There are these waterfalls that gain wealth, knowledge or love, last time they were spiked with sake" Asuna explained "Sake, who in their right mind would do that?" Naruto asked "An enemy who was trying to stop an alliance of the east and west magic associations" Setsuna explained "Then there's the love stone" Konoka said dreamily "NO WAY!" Naruto exclaimed "Okay the falls it is" Asuna announced. "Like it works anyway" Naruto shrugged walking off with the group while taking in the scenery

As the group reached the falls Naruto sensed something 'someone's in here hiding' Naruto thought his hand slowly going to the concealed kunai, "I feel it too boy it's the same person from the train and not that dog-boy" Kyubi growled Naruto seem to put his guard up a little, "Hey what's wrong?" Nodoka asked "nothing" Naruto answered "but I have a feeling we're being watched" Naruto whispered looking over his shoulder as a shadow disappeared form the bush they were hiding in.

After the waterfall; the class went and checked into the hotel. Kaede went into her private room and set up the scroll doorway and then laid down for a snooze. Naruto was setting his gear up in the shared boys room "Hey Naruto, have you been feeling anything?" Kotaro asked him as he entered the dorm room "Yeah at the waterfall, you?" Naruto said pausing briefly "same only I didn't know what it was, maybe all it was we sensed each other" "No, my senses detected you in front of me this was to my right above the falls" "Are you sure?" "Yeah my instinct told me to watch out to the right of me" Naruto and Kotaro conversed with each other about what was at the falls. "It nearly lights out, I have to say goodnight to Chizuru" Kotaru said getting up and walking out "Hey, if I'm not here when you get back I'll be patrolling with Negi, Asuna doesn't want the kid on his own" Naruto yelled out to hear an okay from Kotaro.

Soon after Naruto started his patrol he felt that same feeling as on the train and at the waterfall "That is not a good feeling I have" Naruto growled as he dashed off 'they have to be close to us, wait if my memory serves me Setsuna said something about them going after Konoka, so that's their target' Naruto summarised in his head. 'That would be a good assumption boy, but why the same thing twice?' Kyubi asked "IO have no idea!" He said as he ran off down the hallway he was currently patrolling to find Konoka. "Konoka, Konoka?" he yelled "yes" Konoka answered "there you are, what, are you doing this time of night?" Naruto asked relieved "I was just getting a drink from the kitchen" Konoka smiled "alright back to bed no...KONOKA, RUN!" Naruto shouted as he observed a shadow dashing across the halls, a figure emerged from the shadow and grabbed hold of Konoka "KONOKA, NO!" Naruto shouted as a second shadow knocked him down "SHIT! Come back her and let her go!" Narutio said jumping back onto his feet

Kaede was reading a manga when both a shout and knock sounded; the shout originated outside her door and the knock came from the scroll door "Come in I'm going to check something out" Kaede called out. Out of the scroll door came a grey haired shinobi in full jonin gear including a face mask and a pair of plate backed fingerless glove and a headband over his eye "Okay" the ninja replied "Oh, sorry uncle Kakashi I thought you weren't coming today" Kaede replied "Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked "A friend has been kidnapped." Kaede sheepishly said "Why aren't you helping?" Kakashi asked placing his hand on his hips looking at his last living relative "You arrived" Kaede answered "Well then...let's go" Kakashi happily suggested. "Are you sure?" Kaede asked "I sure am. now where is this friend of yours?" he asked cracking his knuckles "I'm not sure" Kaede said trying to sense Konoka "Take a right!" she shouted,

Setsuna and Asuna joined Naruto in chasing the shadowy figure who held Konoka in her hands "Brilliant we can't attack because some nutcase woman has our classmate" Asuna groaned "I see you remember from last time Asuna-chan" she mocked "WHY YOU!" Asuna snarled "Calm down, you know what's going to happen" Setsuna stated as the woman summoned a monkey "Oh, so a summoner huh... Get down" he said as rock and dust flew across the room. "What was that?" Setsuna said coughing "I can't see it" Asuna said. "Well now the hotel has a nice view of the beach" one person said as light streamed in "Oh, relax I'm sure I'll have it fixed by morning" the other person said. Naruto recognised the chakra signature straight away "it can't be" Naruto gasped as out of the dust came Kaede and "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted for joy.

Kakashi turned to see the source of his name and was surprised "What Naruto? How did? When did? Kaede you have some explaining to do but for now we have to rescue the girl," Kakashi said after stuttering in surprise "Can we please get on with this?" Asuna asked "Alright" the ninjas agreed. "Why is it every you go, you chase trouble?" Kakashi asked "Have you ever thought that Trouble follows me?" Naruto "Shut up boys and start fighting" Setsuna said drawing her sword "A friend of yours?" Kakashi asked "Later" Naruto said blushing.

Asuna and Setsuna attacked the summons while the ninjas dealt with the summoner "Guys she's getting away" Naruto yelled "No she's not" Kaede said performing handsigns "Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu" Kaede said grabbing their target's leg and pulling her down until only her head was sticking up out of the ground. "Now our turn RASENGAN" Kakashi shouted forming a ball of chakra "DOUBLE RASENGAN" Naruto pronounced as he formed two balls of chakra as the pair headed for their target who was struggling to get free "Oh..." she whined as the rasengans collided with her head. "Alright," the group cheered as Konoka was released from her bindings with a kunai. "Overkill much?" Asuna asked nudging the fainted head with her foot a couple of times "Come on!" Setsuna said dragging her off "She's out cold" Asuna said "So?" Setsuna asked "Never mind, but who's the cyclops?" Asuna asked "Oh, my uncle Kakashi" Kaede said smiling as she walked off with the other ninja. "Um Setsuna about that womanb being out cold?" Asuan asked "What about...her" Setsuna said turning around to notice the woman vanished "Not again" Setsuna sighed

After walking back to the hotel "Naruto, it's great to see you here and alive. We searched everywhere for you hoping we'll find, however it seems that my niece has found and looked after you," Kakashi smiled "Actually Uncle Kakashi I'm only one of the ones looking after Naruto, the others are my classmates and the main one is Setsuna here, his lover" Kaede said looking at the blushing pair. "Alright I thank all of you girls for looking after this knucklehead" Kakashi said "Um Kakashi sensei, what about that woman she disappeared" Naruto said "That could mean she'll be back and so will I with reinforcements, get ready for a reunion tomorrow." Kakashi informed the group. "Wait you mean?" Naruto asked "I'll bring the others with me tomorrow, but for now get some rest you deserved it" Kakashi said walking off with Kaede "So tomorrow's going to be interesting" Setsuna said witgh Asuna nodding in agreement.


End file.
